Truly Belong
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: NEW EPILOGUE! SMLotr, SereLeg. She left her own dimension hoping for peace, only to plunge into the fight against the Dark Lord. She shall discover that she plays a greater role in the past, present and future in the lives of the people of Middle Earth.
1. Here I am

**Truly Belong**

_by: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings (the book or the movie). They belong to their respective owners.

**Synopsis & Author's Note**: This story will be slightly Serena/Legolas. It is my first SM/LoTR but not my first crossover but pls let me know what you think. It follows the part after Serena defeated Chaos and in Lotr probably the point before Legolas is to attend Lord Elrond's council.

_To date, this is my longest feature. This will be for most of the earlier chapters, movie verse. The latter part of the chapters will be a mixture of book and original ideas. I wrote this when the first Lotr movie came out, during the time when I was still very new at writing and to the world of Middle Earth. Some of you readers (both new and old) may be wondering why I am returning it. No real reason in particular, just something that is very special to me, but somehow, upon reflection, feels unfinished. _

_I have re-edited and reformatted this chapter by chapter. The original ideas are retained as well as some of the author's notes. Sequence have not changed but there are some inconsistencies through the story and Tolkien's works. I have tried to rewrite parts of the chapters in an attempt to honour the books. As well, I have written a new chapter as a final epilogue to wrap things up. _

_Thank you once again to all the wonder readers and reviewers out there who gave me their comments and suggestions. A very humble gratitude who those who added this story to their favourites' list and authors' lists. Thank you and enjoy this one!_

_

* * *

_

_**Truly Belong**_

_Chapter 1: Here I am_

(SM)

She was destined to save the universe, wielding the ever powerful, omnipotent Imperium Silver Crystal, but at what costs? Her greatest foe, Chaos had been driven out of Sailor Galaxia by the purity of goodness, but at the expense of all the Sailor Scouts and Earth's Greatest Protector, Prince Darien. Her heart yearned desperately to bring them back but ...

Galaxia: I will lead the star seeds back to Earth. Thank you Sailor Moon.

Moon: What about my friends and Darien?

Galaxia: she turned away slightly before speaking I am sorry, but after Chaos had been driven out, it took with it all my strength, so I'm afraid that I can't ...

Moon: I can lend you my strength!

Galaxia: It was Chaos who took their starseeds, it is I who can wield it back. Also, when Chaos was banished, half of their starseed were used to keep it from returning to this dimension. It is because of them that Earth will have a chance to survive. I am truly sorry, Sailor Moon.

Moon: Yes, so am I.

Without her friends and her lover, Serena felt that a part of herself, a pillar of light had been diminished as well, a fire that would never be ignite again. But then, she was being selfish and the queen inside her reasoned that she had always wanted for Earth a chance for survival. After attaining that peace, she would not be the one to take it away because of her own reasons. For the greater good of humanity, she would sacrifice her own being to uphold that peace. She owed the world that much and perhaps, it would lessen the burden of being the carrier of the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Still, there was no purpose for her to stay in this dimension, in fact she might even endangered it by staying. Instead, she bowed her head and whispered a prayer, "Grant your mistress this one wish, please relieve my sadness and take me away. For love and peace, take me to a place where I truly belong."

The crystal pulsated with life, hearing and heeding its mistress' call, Serena felt herself enveloped by the crystal's brilliance and as the air around her swirled, she found herself leaving this dimension.

--oo--

(Middle Earth)

He was summoned to Lord Elrond's council and already the burden of his future was weighing heavily on his heart. Being Elf, he possessed the most extreme of emotions and presently his prospects had cast a gloomy shadow, a feeling that tugged upon his soul.

Nevertheless, he was at Rivendell. For the beauty here, there was not one word to describe the surreal refuge in which he had secluded himself in. Though, he was far away from his home of the Mirkwood Forest, he had found comfort in the deep valleys of the woodlands in outskirts of the royal palaces. He perched himself upon a jagged rock at the side of a foaming river beneath a waterfall. Its misty sprays cast a multicolour rainbow in the sun's rays which further enhance the autumnal colours of drifting trees and leaves along the shore.

Here in this little piece of paradise, he had momentarily left Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood behind. In its place, there left with just plain Legolas, detached from his duties ahead or what surprises the futures hold for him.

Legolas dimly closed his eyes as if to mentally paint himself a picture to satisfy part of his Elven wonder when suddenly his ears perked at the sound of a scream from above. His head swerved to look up at the sky. One hand shielding his eyes from the sun but whatever it was had landed straight into the river in front of him.

--oo-- 

Legolas stood in contemplation, unsure of what to do next. His silver-blue eyes concentrated at the center of the ripples which were continually spreading from the fall. Within a matter of seconds, he could see an object shooting upwards toward the sky and spraying a pool of water droplets his way. He turned briefly to avoid getting wet and when he at last turned back, his mouth dropped as he was mesmerized by the vision before him.

It was an angel adorned in an ivory coloured gown. The water had almost made it translucent but Legolas was at awed by the wings on her back. Two giant feathery wings formed a snowy arch behind her. As she suspended gracefully in the air, they wrapped themselves protectively around her body. The maiden herself had her eyes closed but her arms out across her chest clasping a shimmering object in front of her. The crystal radiated a golden glow as bright as the maiden's hair itself. As the crystal pulsed rapidly, the lady herself slowly lifted her head and her eyes began to peer open until Legolas felt himself drawn to her cerulean orbs.

--oo--

She was falling to where she did not know. She had no knowledge of how long she had been falling but all of a sudden, she felt the impact from her fall. It only took a second for her mind to register that she had landed in water. At that moment, her wings did not fail her, instead they propelled her upwards. Her 'meatball' hair style had fallen out from their buns and she realized that she was in her princess form, rather than her Cosmos incarnation. She felt no pain, but the Crystal had began to pulsate to relieve its mistress. It had even taken up the task of drying her after her encounter with the water. When it was near finish, Serena once more lifted her head and opened her eyes.

As her eyes slowly cleared, the image like a mosaic began to clear as well. She found herself starring at the man before her. He had a fair complexion and colouring with his long hair almost transparent in the sun. His eyes liked hers were azure but with the exception that his had a tint of silver. She could help but noticed that some of his hair had fallen out to reveal slightly pointed ears, but she could not be sure. Still, she admired his profile. He was dressed in a warrior-liked outfit and he stood majestically upon a rock with a quiver of arrows and bow behind his back. She found herself unable to breath, paralysed by the man before her almost as she was in a dream. 'If this was heaven, then I am content,' she thought.

--oo--

Legolas attempted a step forward towards the angel before him, but without warning, her wings began to flap to get away from him. "No! Please don't go, I meant no ill will, milady."

At the sound of his voice, he saw that her body had relaxed somewhat but still she was cautious as she glided towards him. "Who are you? What is this place?" she asked. Legolas drew in a sharp intake of breath. Surely she must also be an elf because her voice sounded rich as the sweetest nectar but with a hint of a melancholy.

"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Lady, you are in Rivendell."

--oo-- 

Serena's eyes widened at the sound of the foreign names, but somehow, in the back of her mind she felt connected to them. Still she was no longer in Japan, or Juuban or in same dimension or time. The Crystal had done exactly what she asked by taking her away and now here she was, free to begin anew. Then, why wasn't she happy? Instead, unconsciously, she felt tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. She fought to hold them back, not wanting to show her fear or weakness in front of Legolas, a mere stranger to her. She had braved far worse situations with Chaos, Neherenia, Dark Moon family, Negaverse but with a bit of time travelling, she just broke down.

Legolas noticed that the maiden had began to cry but with great effort to hold a brave front. A lady with strength, he had to admire that. Obviously, she was not from around here, he could see the confusion in her eyes. Still, he could feel the sadness in her and so ever carefully, he ventured closer until he could wrapp his arms around her.

--oo-- 

Serena felt Legolas' arms around her. She felt a part of her sadness lifted like a veil that had been drawn. For a brief moment, her loneliness was relieved by Legolas. It was a feeling that she yearned for with the passing of her friends. Still, in the back of her mind, she knew that she could never escape her duties as the carrier of the Imperium Silver Crystal.

She pulled herself from Legolas but immediately fell back into his embrace. He held her tighter and Serena could feel that his heart yearned for something as well: a break from his duties. They were two souls with the same objectives - to protect their worlds. Legolas softly asked the girl before him, "Please tell me your name so I know this is not merely my imagination."

His voice was gentle as a morning breeze and Serena felt herself drowning in it, "Serenity but please call me Serena."

"Well Lady Serena, welcome to Rivendell..." 

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. The Gathering of the Council

_Chapter 2: The Gathering of the Council_

(Serena POV)

'This place is like something out of a fairy tale but this is real! I even pinch myself just to be sure. I know I am in my princess incarnation but I am not the same girl as the one back  
in a millennia. The things that I have seen and experienced as Sailor Moon has changed my perspective greatly and I am not as naive and weak. Sure, I have more of her grace and "princess etiquette" but still if push comes to shove, I can protect myself...'

I keep walking down the palace halls which Legolas has told me belongs to Lord Elrond. After cleaning myself up from the river, I now wore a new silky pale lavender dress adorned with an elegant rose trimming. I had taken my hair from my trademark meatballs and instead left it flowing freely. 'This Rivendell reminds me of the future Crystal Tokyo, an utopia where peace reigns and beauty lives. I wonder why the crystal brought me here...'

Then, I find myself in a war room of some sort. A man is there but it is not Legolas. This man is much more physically build and slightly taller than Legolas. He is dressed ready for battle in a grander style of clothing, carrying a sword on his belt and a silver shield on his back. His hair was a light auburn with hints of blonde. He is staring at a painting at the wall but then he must have noticed my presence because he suddenly turns to me with his eyes gleaming and sword drawn.

(Narrator POV)

Boromir, Steward of Gondor was summoned to Lord Elrond's council to discuss Isildur's Bane. Just saying it had sent a wave an emotion through him and he was determined to rebuild the former beauty and power of his people.

He was just admiring the mural depicting the fall of Sauron and the victory of Man, of Isildur. He thought of his duties as the son of the Steward, the eldest of two sons of Denethor. His brother, Faramir, was also in his mind. If only ...

Ever keen on his surroundings, Boromir he realized that he was not alone in the room. Instincts kicked in as he swerved, pulling his sword and pointing it at the intruder. Boromir's eyes shot up in alarm as recognition sank in.

"My apologies milady. I assure you..." said Boromir as he withdrawn his sword.

"No need for apologies. I know you were only being careful. I should be the one to apologize for intruding, Sir."

"Boromir, son of Denethor, and you are?" He advanced towards her, taking her hand for a kiss.

"I am Lady Serenity." There was something in his demeanor that made her uncomfortable. He radiated no evil and his actions were not malicious. She could tell that he was a man of honour and proper manners. Still, she was conscious of the fact that she did not ask him to call Serena instead of Serenity.

"Well, Lady Serenity. What brings you here?"

The question held a double meaning to her: here in this dimension or here as in the present room. She chose to answer the latter, "Like you, I have many thoughts weighing on my mind. I thought that perhaps, solitude may help sort them through."

The Man nodded in understanding but he caught the subtle hint that she wanted to be alone. He dipped his head slightly, "Then, Lady Serenity, I leave you to your thoughts. I must say that it has been a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps, I shall see you soon."

"And I, you, Lord Boromir."

With his depature, Serena turned her full attention to the painting that Boromir was previously looking at. It was a truly magnificent depiction, and Serena felt herself drawn to that very place and time. Then, she felt self conscious and realized that was yet another presence in the room. She turned to her left and another man emerged from the shadows.

"I beg your pardon, Sir. I was not aware that this was common retreat for man and his thoughts." 'I seemed to be doing that a lot today. First Legolas, then Boromir, and now him.. .'

This man was different than Boromir. Slightly taller but Boromir was more physically built. The person before her, had hair of a dark shade of brown that fell unevenly to his chin. He too carried a sword at his side but no shield. There was scars on his face and he had the beginnings of a beard but very nicely trimmed. Though he wore no royal garments as Boromir did, he had a velvet cloak on. Serena could sense an air of nobility around him.

He said, "Please Lady Serenity, no need for apologies."

"I see that you have acquired my name but I do not know yours."

"I heard your exchange with Boromir, and your name was spoken. As for mine, you may call me Strider."

"Please Strider, you may call me Serena. Legolas calls me that as well."

Strider was shock at hearing Legolas' name mentioned. "Legolas? How did you meet him for I can see that you are not of the Elvenkind." Strider was not being accusatory but simply stating a fact.

"An elf? Prince Legolas is an elf! Then, I supposed that explains the pointed ears that I saw earlier."

Strider fought the urge to chuckle but masked it with a cough. He knew of the unique anatomical features between Man and Elf, so he was not totally surprised by the female exclamations. Then, Lady Serena proceeded in telling him of how she came to meet the Elf minus some crucial details. Towards the end of her explanation, her attention was drawn to the altar where the Sword of Elendil laid in pieces.

Strider followed her gaze as she tenderly fingered the pieces. With a firm resolution, she even picked up the handle and felt the weight of it. She twisted the sword as the light reflected on the blade. Then she ran her finger along it and was startled that it was still sharp, so sharp that it drew blood on her finger.

"A lady should not be handling a weapon."

"Pardon me, sir, but I can assure you that I am quite capable of handling a weapon. As you heard that I am not from around here, but that does not mean I have no experience in battles. I may look innocent or weak but looks can be deceiving." Her azure orbs had a defiant gleam and her whole aura had become defensive but it was ready to switch to an offensive one in a matter of moments. Strider may have only met his lady for a short time but from her tone he knew she was serious.

"I have no objections to your ability to fight. I simply believe that a lady such as yourself should not have to fight."

"The world often leaves us no choice but to fight whether you are a man or even a lady such as myself. Often, fates demands that it is the only way for the survival of the world. No matter how hard we wish to stray from it, we will eventually wind up upon the same path. Perhaps, it is one of life's ironies that you may think that you are defying destiny, but in truth you are doing exactly as destiny has planned."

"Yet at the same time, you are bound the same fate as those of your ancestors. The heirs along the same bloodline shall be have same weaknesses flowing through their veins."

"As well as the same strength flowing through their veins. Perhaps, you are bound to the same fate but the outcome of your fate shall not be the same. It is part of the game of fates. You shall come out victorious but with a price..."

"I do not doubt that you speak from experience, Lady Serena. Still, I will sacrifice my own life so another will be spared from the horrors of war."

"I could not agree more. I have fought in endless battles for love and peace as fate intended for me but at what cost..."

Her voice had grown faint to almost a murmur but Strider heard her nonetheless. He was mystified by the lady before him. 'What was her past? What is she doing here?'

"Lady Serena, there you are!"

"Legolas," brightening once again, "I was merely admiring the beauty of Rivendell. Besides, no need to worry, I was only talking to Str..."

She was about to say Strider when she realized that he had disappeared. Legolas looked at her strangely, but remain silent. Instead he said, "Come, I shall introduce you to Lord Elrond."

--oo--

As Legolas led the way, Serena asked questions about the world she was in. Middle Earth fascinated her and her curiosity was aroused when she heard about Elves, Dwarves, Halfings called Hobbits, as well as Men. Of course, Legolas did his best to answer her questions but with one answered thousands more demanded answers as well. Then he vaguely said, "All in due time, Lady Serena." Serena could hear the finality of his words and spoke no more for they had arrived at the porch where many had assembled. She noticed that both Boromir and Strider was there but there were many strange and unfamiliar people.

Legolas took her hand gently in his and there it stayed for Serena saw no reason in removing it. Before long, Serena found herself before Lord Elrond. He reminded her much about Sailor Pluto, her fellow scout and friend Trista Meiou. He had an ageless face, and only his eyes revealed the wisdom that he had seen in all his years. He composed himself with an air of authority, firmness as well as a gentleness.

"Lord Elrond, may I introduced Lady Serenity."

Legolas presented her in front of the lord and Serena was compelled to drop into a royal courtesy as she had done many times during her days on the Moon. "My lord, I thank you for your hospitality of your house while I am away from home."

"Please rise, Lady Serenity. Legolas has informed me that you have no way of finding your home. Until you do, may you find comfort in Rivendell."

"I am eternally grateful, my lord."

"Now I should introduce you to some of our guests before you. There is Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo from the Shire. Gandalf the Grey, an old friend. You have met Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood Forest here on behalf of his father Thranduil, King of the Elves of Northen

Mirkwood. As well as my chief elves, Glorfindel and Erestor and also Elf from the Grey Havens. Here is Boromir, Steward of Gondor. Finally, the Dwarves and among them Gimli, son of Gloin."

Serena nodded to each in turn but she had also took note of Strider who was sitting off the side but Lord Elrond had not introduced as he had the others. However, when she caught his glance, he too had nodded his head in greeting. Also, Frodo the young Hobbit, she assumed from Legolas' descriptions had also smiled at her as she met his gaze. She had felt Boromir's eyes on her as well but most important, the ever mysterious Gandalf the Grey had studied her the entire time. It was as though he was trying to uncover her secrets and she had felt an tremendous amount of energy from him, not negative energy but certainly powers that she did not want to reckon with. She knew that he had assessed her as well but her powers were somewhat hidden as she was in this form and not transformed as Sailor Moon.

The biggest surprise of her was the identity of Legolas, a Prince of an Elven realm. She did not recall being told of this previously. However, Serena knew the importance of keeping one's identity and titles separate from strangers.

"Lady Serenity, if you please follow the Lady Arwen, she would escort you to other parts of the palace which I am sure will appeal to you"

Serena had very much wanted to say for such a gathering of guests certainly meant something important had arose. Still, she was only a guest, in the strange land of Middle Earth away from her own time. She curtseyed once more and took her departure of the guests. Lady Arwen was very beautiful, a flawless image and seemed one with the exquisite scenery of her home. Arwen was also very perspective when she spoke to the blonde beside her, "I know that your heart yearned to stay at Lord Elrond's to hear of their tidings. You must go quickly if you so desire. I shall be in the gardens if you change your mind."

With that, Lady Arwen continued her way to the garden while Serena hurried back to the veranda where the council had commenced. Lord Elrond began retelling the story about Middle Earth during the age where Men and Elves took up arms and fought against the Dark Lord Sauron. She listened as the stories about the Ring of Power and the purpose of the Council. She looked on with a new sense of admiration as the Hobbit, Frodo produced the object of great destruction, Isildur's Bane. As that band of gold was revealed, Serena felt a rush of evil coursed through her veins. Only then, did she fully realized what her fellow scout Mars felt when she sensed an evil presence. However, this feeling was multiplied as her crystal was activated by the foul energy of the Ring. As she closed her eyes to clear her head, she caught a glimpse of an eye,fuming glare of the One. The feeling began to subside but then ...

"It is a gift. A sign. A weapon that we can wield to destroy Sauron. My people shall once again rise and glory shall be restored once again in Gondor."

Strider who had remained silent, then said, "Boromir, only Sauron can wield the power of the Ring. It shall answer to no one but Him."

"What does a mere ranger know of the ONE Ring of Power."

"No, he is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. You owe your loyalty to the King."

Serena now looked upon Strider, whose noble heritage was now made known. 'Now I know why he mentioned destiny for the burden he carries is the One that shall be fate of all Middle Earth.'

Boromir looked sharply at Legolas who had spoken. The Elven Prince was not afraid of the glare of Men. Boromir looked from Legolas to Aragon, "This is Isildure's heir? Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King."

Boromir had once again sat down but at the same time, Glimi son of Gloin had taken up his axe and cried out, "Lets settle this once and for all!" With that, he slammed his metal weapon upon the Ring but no dent was made upon the golden band.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any means present. It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom and there will it be unmade. Now who shall be the one to do it?"

Nobody came forth to answer Lord Elrond's question. Boromir said, "One can't just simply march into Mordor. There are great evils that lurked in every shadow and He has many spies and warriors who under his command. Not to mention, Ringwraithes that are constantly drawn to the power of the Ring."

"Well I say, never trust an Elf with the Ring."

The comment from the Dwarves had sent outrage to the Elves. Thus, an argument broke loose and from where she was standing, Serena could see that the Hobbit (who had remained silent after revealing the Ring) had stood up. He was saying something but his voice was drowned above the noise. He tried once again as he said, "I shall take the Ring to Mordor."

All turned to look at the Little One and Serena could feel the sudden shift in burden upon his shoulders. At that point, Serena held a deep admiration for Frodo for he had taken upon himself such a task that all at the council could not. She realized that her thoughts were mutual as Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and even Boromir had pledged themselves into the service of the Ring Bearer. Suddenly, another Hobbit sprang from the bushes and demanded, "Mr. Frodo shall not be going anywhere without Samwise Gamgee."

"Yes, I can see that you two are rather inseparable even though you were not summoned to the Council."

From where she was, Serena almost burst out into laughter as two more Hobbits came from their hiding place and joined their comrades. Lord Elrond was taken by surprise but nevertheless, he declared the nine of them as the Fellowship of the Ring.

--oo--

All dispersed after the Council and Serena was about to leave before she was caught but she noticed that Lord Elrond and Gandalf had moved aside from the group and continued on together on a separate way and Serena decided to follow them. Even though, it was rather rude of her to eavesdrop but she must find out more about the Ring and Him.

"Well Gandalf, what did you think of Lady Serenity?"

"She holds many secrets, riddles that I do not seem to know the answer to."

"Really, did you feel a wave of power from her, a rare sense of purity that seemed familiar yet foreign to me?"

"Yes, though it felt rather refreshing but the amount of power is rather unusual to be found in such a lady. How did Legolas say that he met her?"

With that Lord Elrond recounted Legolas' story to Gandalf and when he was finished, Gandalf stroke his beard in thought. "She seemed harmless enough, though looks can be deceiving. I can sense the goodness of heart and Legolas trusts her. I saw Aragon had greeted her as well and he seemed to have his level of trust with her."

Lord Elrond nodded his approval and the two friends continued their walk until Lord Elrond spoke once more, "There is something else on your mind. Surely, it is not Lady Serenity who is troubling you."

"No, but the Dark Lord himself. Saruman had betrayed us and he is breeding a stronger force that can travelled by light with greater speed."

"Our list of allies grows thin."

"Yes, there is another thing. It is true that the Ring of Power is forged in the fires of Mount Doom but there is a possibility that even with its destruction that its influences may be too great on those already affected. There is chaos and Sauron can still take form by combining the evil essences of his followers."

"Sauron's spirit is in the Ring and with its destruction, all that under His command shall fall. Rest your fears, my friend, for a long journey awaits you."

With that, the two embraced for the last time but by then Serena had made up her mind, she was going to follow the Fellowship. If what Gandalf said is true then perhaps her Crystal will be needed once again.

_End of Chapter 2 _


	3. Thinking of a Way

_Chapter 3: Thinking of a Way_

The Fellowship did not set out for a few months. During which time, the guests of Rivendell fully indulged in the hospitality of Lord Elrond. For the most part, the knowledge of the Fellowship was confined from Serena. She did not begrudge them for their distrust, after all, she was a maiden who dropped from the sky from a different dimension which was rather remote to their current state of imagination. Still, it was hard to deny to existence of such an alliance but she was simply given a much abbreviated and glossed-over rendition of the quest.

On this particular day, the four Hobbits had been holding their own council as well. The topic of conversation was of the Ring, Bilbo and also Lady Serenity. The four halflings had seen the beautiful maiden whom Lord Elrond had introduced to Frodo at the 'secret' Council.

"I wonder where she is from?" wondered Pippin.

"I wonder if she is an Elf?"

"No, Merry. Didn't you see her ears? They arn't pointed, then she can't be an Elf"

"Ah, what do you know, Pip? You were just as far away as I was."

"I say that she is very beautiful. I wonder what she is liked up close. Of course, I couldn't take a close look at her from where I was..."

"She seemed very nice to me when I saw her at the Council. You are right, Sam. Lady Serenity is very gentle and her smile filled with much love but her eyes betrayed her."

All the Hobbits turned to Frodo who had let out a sigh after his speech. They starred him in astonishment. "Are you fond of her, Frodo?" asked Sam.

That shook Frodo out of his reverie. "I am merely saying my own opinion on the matter..."

"On what matter?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to the source of the voice and their current topic of conversation stood before them. They felt themselves blushing before Lady Serenity and had to look away from her. After an awkward silence, she said, "Frodo, it is nice to see you again. Are these your friends as well?"

With that Frodo nodded and introduced her to Sam, Merry and Pippin who were delighted to finally see the lady up close. They were surprised to find her part of the world of Men and not an Elf. Also, they were impressed by her beauty and strength could be portray with every stride that she made. She talked with them a little of how she came to Middle Earth but mostly she asked about Hobbiton and about Hobbits. They were happy to oblige and began retelling old stories to one who is willing to listen.

The truth is that Serena wanted to find out as much as possible about Middle Earth. In a way, she was "using" the Hobbits, friendly but very talkative creatures. Legolas and Strider - Aragon, she reminded herself, were busy with their own preparations. She enjoyed the company of Frodo and his friends yet she felt a foreboding feeling whenever she felt the presence of the Ring.

"Lady Serenity, are you all right?"

Serena jolted from her reverie. "Sorry, Sam. I was just in a daze. I am quite all right. Please, call me Serena. Serenity sounds rather formal to me. By the way, what are all of you doing in Rivendell? Surely, this is not the place where most Hobbits will venture to."

There was a minute of silence while the four friends tried to think of a reasonable answer without revealing about the Fellowship. "We are here to see Uncle Bilbo," said Frodo rather quickly.

The other three Hobbits nodded. "Who's Uncle Bilbo?"

"He was the one who first found the Ring and now Mr. Frodo has it!" All looked at Sam in shock and he immediately clasped his mouth for his outburst.

Serena pretended to be confused and instead, she said, "Well, come on little ones, would not introduce to me this Uncle Bilbo?" The Hobbits sighed out in relief and while Pippin and Merry led the way, Frodo lectured Sam to be careful what he was saying around Lady Serena.

"I am sorry Mr. Frodo. Please don't tell Mr. Gandalf about this. I am scared that he might turn me into a pig or something."

"Don't worry, Sam. I won't but please be more careful next time," said Frodo as they near Uncle Bilbo's room.

Uncle Bilbo was rather fascinated by the lady of Men. He stared at her for a moment before saying, "Oh my, for a moment, I thought I was seeing a queen before me. Please to meet your acquaintance, Lady Serena."

Serena was shocked by Bilbo's comment but she smiled to mask her amazement. Instead she said, "Frodo has been telling me that you are writing a book."

"Yes, I am. It is almost done and I think I have the perfect ending for it, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to Rivendell?"

After Serena told of her encounter with Legolas, Bilbo asked, "What was it liked where you came from?"

Serena thought for a moment before she said, "How about a compromise? I will to try to answer all of your questions and in return, you tell me all about Middle Earth?"

Eventually, Bilbo's curiosity won him over, and as the two began to talk with the four Hobbits listened on, Bilbo was absolutely taken by Lady Serena.

On most mornings, she would sit with the older Hobbit and exchanged stories. Most of them were rather superfluous, for most were too farfetched to be believable. Of course, she left out parts about being Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and Bilbo left out parts about the Ring. During other parts of the day, she would explore Imladris with her newfound friends: the Hobbits, Legolas, Strider and even Boromir. She even gained the companionship of the Evenstar, Lady Arwen.

It was clear Serena that the bond that Strider and Arwen shared was more than simply platonic. With the knowledge of the fellowship and the Ring, as well as Arwen's confidence, they spoke of the matter, at one point.

"My choice is both sweet and bitter, for I shall forsake the path of immortality and that of my people, but I do not regret my choice, for my heart and my love is freely given."

" I know of love that is beyond time, love that rides upon the outcome of our every actions. It takes strength and courage and the purity of one's soul. I do not envy your choice, for I know the lengths to which we go for love."

The daughter of Elrond nodded in understanding, the words coming from the woman before her. Serena rarely spoke of her pasts and the residences of Rivendell did not press for what they assumed to be painful memories. Love was something that Serena knew a lot of. What is not her choice to leave her own dimension for the sake of those she love?

--oo--

At times, the Hobbits would be in Bilbo's room for another round of storytelling between the elder Hobbit and Serena. However, today, Gandalf had wanted a word with them. Serena knew the reason why, so her heart was hardly in the present conversation.

"I have not shown anybody this except for Frodo but somehow I felt that I should."

"What is it?"

"It's my book filled with stories of my travels, but I also included a map," he said while flipping pages.

Serena memorized the pages before her. She had wanted to see the map of world she was in. Though Lord Elrond had a vast supply of books, most of them were Elvish. Of course, many of them were in Westron, but Serena was not much of a reader by choice. At least, having seen a map of the world would help in tight spots.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it revealed Lord Elrond. Serena untangled herself from Bilbo's book and excused from the Lord of Rivendell. He smiled kindly at her and Serena walked outside to the verandah while the Council had been held not so long ago. She smiled as she lifted her head to face the full moon whose rays peered through the clouds. She held out her hand to catch some of the rays and to her surprise they began to form at the palm of her hand. They swirled in an array of silver sparkles. Some turned into a images of Elves, stars and flowers. Others began to disperse until they encircled the princess of the moon. The moonlight seemed to grace her presence and seemed rather honoured to have the princess in their light.

"I see you can charm moon rays, Lady Serenity. It is a rare gift that many do not possess."

Serena turned to see Gandalf the Grey behind her with his ocean blue eyes piercing at her. His staff held firmly at his side.

"It is a gift that I do not know I possess until now."

He walked forward and held the palm of his hand to the moon rays though they did swirl for a bit but they were not as effective as Serena's. He withdrew his hand after a while and said, "It is a gift so rare that not even I can truly appreciate, Lady Serenity."

"Mr. Gandalf, I know not of what you speak."

"No, perhaps not since you are new to our world. I am certain that my dear friend, Bilbo had answered much of your questions."

She nodded unsure of what to say and the effect of her words if she had spoken out. Gandalf seemed to analyse her once more before saying once more, "The night grows old, Lady Serenity, I bid you a good night."

With that, he turned and disappeared the way in which he came. She let out a sigh of relief. Once again, she felt that Gandalf was trying to assess her powers but hid most of it from him. Still, she had to be careful.

She was about to go inside when she heard whispering coming from the amongst the trees. From the shadows, emerged two figures whom she recognized to be Lady Arwen and Aragorn. Serena felt that she was prying but still she felt herself drawn to the scene before her. Soon Lady Arwen leaned forward and pressed an object to the palm of Aragorn's hand. Whatever words were spoken could only be heard by the two lovers but soon they sealed those privates words with a kiss.

Somehow, in the midst of it, Serena felt herself drawn back to the memory by the waterfall while she first met Legolas. She felt safe when she was with him. All her fears, obligations, her fated duties forgotten as she laid in his arms. She yearned for that feeling once more but instead she felt a chill from the night winds. She remembered that it was rather late and she still had to plan for the departure of the Fellowship and with that, she went back inside.

--oo--

(Next Day)

Legolas was looking for Lady Serena. He could not find her within palace or at Bilbo's room. None of the Hobbits had seen her but they did talk with her briefly. Lady Arwen or Aragorn had not seen or talked with her. He had even asked Boromir but still the lady seemed to have disappeared. Eventually, he scanned the outskirts of the palace grounds and he spotted the lady in the last place imaginable.

Serena was sitting at the edge of the waterfall, the first place in which she came upon when she first arrived at Middle Earth. The Hobbits had told her gravely that they were leaving soon on a journey and they know not of when they would return. She hugged each of them in turn for she knew that at last they were leaving for Mordor.

Since then, her plan had been formulated to follow the Fellowship. She knew that Legolas would be going and with his ability of sight over vast distances, she could not simply fly over them. Following them from a distance would be next to impossible with Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gandalf and even Gimli in the company. Finally, that left her with only one choice and that is her Crystal.

She decided to use teleport which would be dangerous but she was much stronger right now and the Crystal seemed to adapt well to the magic of Imladris which would strengthen its capabilities. She knew she could only use it once since she would need her strength and by then, the Fellowship would know of magic. She had decided to detect the energy of the company by using her friend Sailor Mars psychic powers and when she felt that they were in danger, then and only then would she teleport herself there. The plan carried the most risk but it was the only one where the company will not know of her secrets.

Legolas came upon the lady who was still in deep thought. He let out a polite cough, "Lady Serena?"

Her eyes turned from the edge of the water to him and she let out a smile. "Legolas. Have you come to inform of your departure as well?"

Her voice was laced with sadness yet a hint of emotion that he could not describe. "Yes, I am leaving at the break of tomorrow's dawn as well as the others, but I shall miss you while I am gone."

"Yes, as will I." With that she turned and starred at the water once more.

"It is rather ironic that we shall meet at this exact same spot and we shall say our good byes here as well."

"Please, lets speak not of goodbyes but enjoy the moment while it lasts." Legolas nodded before wrapping his arms around her liked that first day when they first met. He rested his chin upon her head as the two admired the beauty before them. Serena felt her heart breaking at the thought of what she must do but for now she set her concerns and snuggled closer to Legolas.

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. A Blinded Flight

_Chapter 4: A Blinded Flight_

At the brink of the dawn, the Fellowship began the quest to the lands of Mordor to destroy the Ring of Power. Aragorn had the Sword of Elendil reforged and renamed Anduril. All the Hobbits had their swords beside them and Frodo had Sting, the parting gift from Bilbo. Of course, he also had the coat of Mithril underneath his clothes but under Bilbo's request had kept it a secret. Sam was rather content with the horse, Bill, but was slightly dismayed by the prospect of having no rope. Boromir was dressed ready for battle with the horn of Gondor sling at his side. Legolas had his quiver of arrows and trusted bow as Gimli had his ever-sharpened axe with

him. Gandalf the Grey had his staff as well as his Elven forged sword. Many of Lord Elrond's court had came to see them off. Serena had came as well and gave each of the Hobbits a hug, even though she gave them one the day before. She wished the others luck and a safe journey though her heart said otherwise. Her eyes lingered longer on Legolas and Aragorn and even Boromir whom she knew and could relate the burden of duties and obligation.

--oo--

The Fellowship journeyed many leagues from the refuges of Rivendell under the lead of Gandalf. For the most part, the Hobbits kept up with the group though they were quite weary who had unaccustomed with the long distances. They sought rest and refuge in the old Elvish country of Hollin.

While the cooking of the meal underway under the direction of Sam, Gandalf and Aragorn went off to a distance to consult of their next step. Legolas scanned the distance for dangers ahead but his heart was back in Rivendell. He let out a sigh as he thought of Lady Serena. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a cry from Boromir who had been teaching some sword handling to Merry and Pippin. They had turned the tables and began tackling the larger human. The scene was rather humourous and even Gimli who had previously stayed silent chuckled at the Steward of Gondor.

This was the way in which Gandalf and Aragorn found them in their return. Suddenly, Sam let out a yelp and pointed toward the sky. "That is a queer looking cloud, is it not, Mr. Strider?"

All turned toward the sky. "It is moving against the wind," observed Legolas.

"Everybody find cover!" ordered Aragorn. With that, everybody scrambled with supplies as Aragorn helped Sam put out the fire that was previously used for cooking.

The dark cloud drew closer to where they were but suddenly there was a gust of wind that was seemed to draw them away from where they were hiding. It was very peculiar. At one moment, those birds (which they found out) seemed to linger over their presence, the next some supernatural force drew them away. Whatever it was, they knew that Saruman's eyes peered far

and all overlooking the paths to Mordor. With that, they departed once more and this time headed towards the foothills of the mountains.

--oo--

Serena let out an exhausted breath. She had been tracking the company in their journey and it had taken her an immense amount of energy and concentration. When she sensed the evil spirits of those 'birds', she had called upon the powers of Uranus, the scout of wind, to drive them away.

Her plan had worked and the Crystal seemed to be effective even over such vast distances. She just hoped the rest of the journey might not get any worse.

--oo--

Fellowship headed towards the way of the Misty Mountains through the way of Caradhras, one of the range's tallest peaks. Only Legolas, being an Elf could tread the heavy snow covered paths that twist further with each step. The Elven prince would often walked ahead leaving fainted prints on fresh fallen snow in his thin boots. Others had a tougher time with Aragorn and Boromir burrowing the way for the Hobbits and even Gimli being a stout figure himself. Gandalf was fairing well but he was mostly silent and deep in thought, only Aragorn seemed to know what was on the wizard's mind. As they reached higher parts of the mountain, Caradhras was doing everything in his power to keep the 'trespassers' out of his pasts.

Violent snow storms raged of the snowy mountain's curse. Bitter winds howled throughout the night that hardly a fire could be lit. Snow built up many leagues before them that often they felt they were going to be buried alive and Aragorn pushed them further. As they near the summit of the mountain, the Halflings were in no position of climbing themselves. Gandalf went up first with Merry, followed by Gimli by himself. Boromir shouldered Sam, Aragorn had Frodo. Finally, Legolas carried Pippin along with some of their supplies. He was the most skilled in climbing the snow and at that point, Caradhras unleashed its most powerful blow. Legolas struggled with each climb and Pippin held on tighter to the Elven prince. As they reached the landing, Aragorn and Boromir helped Pippin off Legolas' back along with supplies. As Aragorn reached out a hand to help Legolas, Caradhras erupted with an avalanche. Legolas lost his footing so suddenly that he missed the outstretched hand of Aragorn.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--oo--

Legolas was falling, and he was falling fast. How ironic that a member of the Fellowship shall not perish in battles against the Dark Lord but fall within the barren graves of Caradhras. Then he saw a light before him, perhaps it was his time but as the light grew brighter, an image began to form before him. He was startled by the face that shall met him...

--oo--

Serena teleported herself to the source of danger. She knew that if she did not interfere, somebody was going to die. The Crystal had acted on command and the magic of Rivendell had enhanced its efficiency and adaptability. She saw the figure below her falling and as the wings behind her appeared, she dove downwards to catch the person. As she near the falling figure, she was surprised as she realized that it was Legolas. She flapped her wings once more and calling out "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!". The golden heart chain of Venus grabbed hold of Legolas and secured him. As the chain slowly winded itself, Serena propelled herself upwards toward the landing.

--oo--

The rest of the company thought that they had surely lost one of its members, but were startled out of their wits at the winged maiden holding the Elf who was safe without a scratch. The Hobbits were extremely joyous to their Elven friend and even Gimli who held his reservation was rather relieve to see Legolas well. The others hid their expressions well but their eyes had a sense of contentment.

Serena stood off to the side trying to regain her strength. Having teleported over a vast distance from Rivendell in such a short time and then using her wings and magic, she was struggling to regain her composure. She touched her Crystal and returned to more appropriate clothing. It was similar to Legolas' tunic but more elegant like Boromir's. She held a brown pouch on the left side and a golden crafted blade that was studded with multicoloured jewels on its sheath (Uranus' blade). She also wore a cloak which covered part of her travel pack that carried the usual necessities liked food, water, blanket and other provisions. Of course, she had her Crystal with her taking the form of a broach on her tunic.

The nine others present were surprised -to put it midly - to see the maiden before them. Lady Serena was the last person they would expect to have wings on her back and then rescuing Legolas. Not to mention, they did not know where she came from. Legolas had already seen the lady in her wings but still he was curious as to how she came to be.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions that demand answers but at your present situation, I suggest that we leave the mountains or take a safer course first. I will tell all of you everything, I promise."

They all knew that Lady Serena was right, even Gandalf and Aragorn had to agree. "The way through Caradhras is blocked, we must turn back," said Gandalf gravely.

They made their way back until the weather proved more 'livable' where they could finally rest. At first, nobody spoke as the Hobbits tried to start a fire but to no avail. Then Serena said, "C'mon little one, let me give you a hand."

With that, she produced a single parchment with weird symbols on it. She held it at the temple of eyes and muttered a few incoherent words as fire was ignited on the parchment. She threw it on top of the sticks and firewood as they were caught, the fire began to spread. "The fire should last all night."

Gandalf let out a grunt at the bottom of his throat while the Hobbits crowded closer to the warm flames. Aragorn and Boromir stared at her for they knew that no ordinary woman could possess such a power. While Legolas looked on, unsure of the lady before him. It was the second time that he had seen her with the wings and he was plagued with many questions. However, he was patient and he could wait until the morning for he trusted the lady to her word.

Serena spread out a blanket and drifted off to sleep. She had been restless for many nights, for tracking the Fellowship had taken its toll on her. Now more than ever, she needed her sleep. She knew the days to come shall not be easy but at least sleep will bring her some much needed comfort. With that, she was the first of the Company to drift off to the realm of dreams.

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. Tunnel to the Truth

_Chapter 5: Tunnel to the Truth_

Serena woke up by the violent shaking of Boromir. She realized that the rest of the Company were already awaken because Caradhras has erupted once more. Its anger was fuelled by the fact there were still trespassers on its pasts and this time there were ten people instead of the previous nine.

"My apologies, milady, but we must go for our lives would be endangered the longer we stay."

She nodded and hurriedly gathered her belongings in a bundle with Boromir's help. As she tightened the straps to her pack, she caught Frodo's gaze and she gave him a wane smile. However, he did seemed somewhat relieved and gave her a weak smile back.

"Come let us go, Lady Serenity," said Boromir. She nodded and followed closely behind the rest of the group. Caradhras was unleashing another violent storm similar to the ones from the previous nights.

Serena raised her voice above the powerful cries and called upon the powers of Mercury and Uranus, the guardians of ice and wind. "Mercury Crystal Power! Uranus Crystal Power! Lend me your powers and guide me past the perils of Caradhras!"

The original nine members of the Fellowship were spellbound by Lady Serenity who was now surrounded by auras of metallic blue with yellow tints. Her hands clasped in front of her as if she was prayer-liked and Caradhras seemed to heed the words of the carrier of the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Gandalf at the moment felt just how much power was in this mysterious maiden. He was more baffled than ever before but then suddenly he felt the energy of Saruman. Serena felt it too, an evil presence controlling the mountain. She saw the evil eye of the One, the same fiery eyes that pierced at her, trying to consume her with its evil essence. She lost her concentration at that moment and an ice block rushed downwards onto the group.

The Fellowship looked up trying to shield themselves somehow from the impact but Serena seeing the danger called out Saturn's Silence Wall as a blockade. The ice block hit the shield and the group was left unhurt. Serena took down the maroon coloured shield of Saturn and shook her

head for seeing the One had left her heart with a hollow chill.

"We have no choice but to make for the Mines of Moria. Caradhras is unforgiving and I have no intention of losing anybody to its frigid clutches."

"But Gandalf ..." interrupted Aragorn.

"Yes, Aragorn. I know of your troubles and concerns of the Mines but surely you will agree that path before us is blocked. Also, I have ventured once into the dark tunnels of Moria and come out alive."

"I too have come out alive from the dark mines but it is not an experience I shall like to relieve again. Still, I know your decision is for the best."

"The Mines of Moria! My cousin Balin can give us a royal welcome. I shall lead the way with you Gandalf!"

"Very well, Gimli, son of Gloin. Perhaps, some of my fears will be rested with you by my side."

With that company set out once more, many seem to have forgotten their previous ordeal with Lady Serena. One did not and he made his way over to the lady.

"Are you alright, Lady Serena?"

"I'm fine, Legolas. Thank you for your worries." Still, she leaned to his side, using him as a support. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Together, they followed the rest of the group.

--oo--

The west door to Moria lies near a dark lake beside the Caradhras and Gimli was more excited than the rest of the group with each step. Legolas held a certain 'fear' for the mines being a Woodland Elf, he desired sunlight and the outdoors. But nevertheless, it was for the best.

As they reached the location of the door, they were met only with darkness and no door. Boromir who had objected to coming this way in the first place, said "We should have gone another way through my city and among my people. There it is closer to Mor..."

He was about to say Mordor but he quickly remember that not every member among them was fully aware of their quest. Gandalf recovered from the awkward moment by saying "Here it is. The door was sealed by ancient magic by Dwarves and Elves at a time when both races were at peace."

There was brief silence that befell on the group. As the moon rays pierced through the clouds and illuminated the way. Gandalf read the Elvish words engraved on the door, and somehow Serena felt at peace at the sound of the foreign yet familiar words. Gandalf set upon himself to try a series of spells to open the doors but none of them worked.

"Don't you know what the password is, Mr. Gimli?" asked Pippin.

"No, laddie. I am afraid that often it is those who make the password that knows it and the secret stays with them in their death unless they so choose to tell others."

The Halfling turned to Serena who was sitting at the edge of the lake where the moon rays were pouring through. "Surely, you possess some magic that can open those doors, Lady Serena."

Serena turned to them and let out a chuckle, "No, little ones. Not even I can accomplish such tasks."

They looked away dejectedly but as Serena began to charm moon rays, and they were rather amused by it. As those silver sparkles flew off to the waters, they began to throw stones into the water. Then, Aragorn grabbed their hands and said in a hushed tone, "No, we must not disturb

the water here."

Suddenly Frodo jumped up, "Of course! It is a riddle. Speak 'Friend' to enter. What is the Elvish word for friend?"

_"Mellon"_

With that the doors began to open and everybody followed Gandalf's lead into the cave. Suddenly, tentacles from the water shot out and grabbed Frodo by the leg.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Strider!"

Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward with their swords and began slicing their way through. Legolas' bow began to sing with each arrow he shot. Each hitting their target with accurate precision. Serena rushed forward and called out "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Blazing arrows shot out and lit the tentacles on fire. Aragorn finally made his way and slid the one holding Frodo hostage. It released the Hobbit and Aragorn caught him in his arms. "Go quickly!"

Everybody made their way into the cave and shut the door permanently behind them. Gandalf's staff glowed lighting their way and Serena once more took out another parchment and lit it. It was then, that the Fellowship realized how little they actually knew about Lady Serena.

"Well, Lady Serenity. Perhaps now is a good time as any to tell us who you are?"

Nine pairs fell upon her, but she seemed unfazed by the attention. Somehow, from the way that she stood, it gave her a more regal stature. She had her eyes closed at the moment and when she opened them again, her azure orbs held a controlled and commanding gleam. "I am not simply Lady Serenity. I am known by many names in different timelines and life lines. I am immortal for I shall be reborn if fate is willing."

"Then what is your name?" asked Aragorn.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, descendent from the Kings of Men, heir of Isildur. I too have a royal blood line. I am Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, daughter of Queen Serenity of the White Moon."

At that moment, she had transformed into her princess incarnation, her royal robes replaced her previous travel tunic. Her hair which was previous tied back in a long braid had changed into the trademark meat-ball hairstyle, symbol of royalty from the Silver Millennium.

All mouths dropped opened at the Princess of the Moon even though, they had never heard of the Silver Millennium or of a palace in the Moon. Still, Serena held up her hand before any of them could speak for she was not finished. "That was from my first life that I could remember. Before I came to Rivendell, I was simply Serena Tsukino, living in the Juuban area of Tokyo, Japan. By day, I was a 'normal' teenage girl. By night, I was the heroine, Sailor Moon, warrior to defend love and peace."

With that, she touched her Crystal and transformed once more and this time wearing her scout uniform. All present turned away slightly, blushing at her present attire. Serena sensing their discomfort, had the decency to change back to her travel attires.

"Still Lady Serena, that does not explain how you have come here with us," said Sam.

"It makes partially sense but I have merely told you my identity and not story behind my name. As I said before, I was a Princess in one of my life times and back then the universe is at peace with the Moon being the most beautiful of all. My mother, Queen Serenity is governed with grace and fairness which she in turn passed onto me. I was naive then, unaware of the evils that lurked within the shadows of human hearts. I was sheltered by my friends, warriors and protectors of the universe so when a new evil came to destroy our beautiful world, I was defenseless. My mother sacrificed herself such that my court and I could be reborn in a new world hoping that peace shall reigned."

She paused for a moment, gathering herself. She had left many crucial details about her life but two things that she did not tell them were of the source of her power: the Crystal and the names of the friends. That was a part of her, a portion of her heart that shall be sacred to her alone. So as the Group continued their journey through the Mines of Moria, Serena told them her story of her second life.

"My first life was a life of the court and in my second life, I was born to a different family with a new identity. I was a mere child then with no recollection of my previous life. That world is far beyond the reaches of Middle Earth and I do not have the worries as I do later on when destiny brought on new evils to disturb the peace. Once again, I must take on the powers and duties as was laid down at the point I was born the Princess of the White Moon. With each new evil destroyed, stronger and more powerful ones threatened the peace. For once and for all, my friends from my first life whose memories were reawaken, sacrificed themselves for a chance at peace."

They waited for her to continue. Though they knew they were much gaps in her story, they understood that it was emotionally hard for her to tell them. Still, she was true to her word. "I have loved and loss, to laugh and to cry, to hold and be hold. At last, I chose to leave my world so it will have a chance to retain the peace that we have fought so hard to attain across dimensions and times. So, I was brought here to Middle Earth and well, the rest you know..."

After she finished her tale, they all held a new respect for her and admired her strength and integrity. They also gained an understanding to her past, though mysteries still surrounded her such as the source to her power. However, they were satisfied with her clarifications and somehow they felt grateful but still something was still troubling them. Frodo was the one who asked it.

"Lady Serena, how much do you know of our journey?"

There was a brief silence as she contemplated her answer. "To be honest, I only came because I know everything about your journey."

With that, they all seemed to form a protect barrier around the Ringbearer. 'A lady with an immense power to save an entire world time and time again, with the power to travel across worlds certainly have the power to destroy them with the wave her hand. If she knew about the Ring, then what were her intentions with it?' Similar thoughts rang through their minds but Serena sensed their alertness and distrust towards her.

"I have no ill intentions for the Ring of Power for I have seen ten folds the influence of ill placed greed. From what I have told you before, I too have a source of power in which evil seemed try to attain for their own. Surely, you know as well as I that if I had wanted to Ring, I have the power to do so without your knowledge of it."

They knew that she was right and relaxed somewhat but Gandalf still had his guard up. He had felt the immense energy to withstand the power of Saruman. He himself had went against the White One and was overwhelmed by its vast magic and power but she could ...

--oo--

With that, the company of ten continued with their journey through the mines with Gandalf in the lead and his glowing staff and Serena's burning parchments closer to the back and rear. Most of them kept silent for they did not wish to make their presence known and the sooner they made their way through, the sooner could they rests the aching pounding of their hearts.

Frodo felt he was being watched from time to time and occasionally he turned back to where Lady Serena was. Her eyes were always kind and her smile brought him renewal strength. Still, something was troubling him. He consulted Gandalf on one of their rare rests while Gandalf tried to determine their next path. Gandalf said, "It is Gollum who had been a second shadow through our entire journey. Most likely as a spy for hardly any soul comes out from the lands of Mordor alive. Perhaps, Gollum has a larger part in this."

That was the end of their conversation as Gandalf led them through another passage. Light slitted through the end of their path and Gimli trotted ahead into a war room of sorts. There, as moonlight poured through the skylight above illuminated the platform beneath it.

As Gandalf read the Dwarvish script, Gimli led out a cry of anguish for they were starring at the tomb of Balin. Merry picked up some discarded log of some sort beside the tomb and handed it to Gandalf. As he blew across the surface, clouds of dust clouded the air.

He began trying to decipher the words, many of which he could not read but of the some that he could depicted images of war and battle. As he fingered the last written page, he murmured, "The drums rang ... they are coming."

With that, the booming bangs of drums could be heard from the corridors and a crash of metal rang throughout the tomb ... 'they are coming'.

_End of Chapter 5 _


	6. Through the Fiery Tombs

_Chapter 6: Through the Fiery Tombs_

All turned back and glared at Pippin who had knocked over the skeletal remains down the well which clanked down the sides of the well and echoed throughout the tomb. "Fool of a Took!" boomed the angry voice of the wizard.

All present winced and took a step back at Gandalf who seemed to glow with an ominous black as he stood to his full length with his staff at his side. Poor Pippin swallowed a nervous gulp and shrink further away from the wizard but he was trapped, for any further, he too would have fallen into the well.

However, all was forgotten as the previous banging of drums resumed once more and this time crying closer with each beat. Boom. Boom. Boom. They turned towards the door as Gandalf murmured under his breath and his ocean blue eyes blazed with recognition, "No, it cannot be! Quickly, we must bolt the doors."

Aragorn jumped into action with Boromir at his heels. The Men rushed to bolt the giant wooden doors shut before them. Not a minute sooner for black arrows were being shot fiercely in their direction. Legolas readied his bow with a silver tipped arrow as Aragorn and Boromir unsheathed their swords. Gimli jumped on top of Balin's tomb with his axe gleaming with a thirst for enemies' blood. "No evil shall pass through Balin's tomb alive while I am still standing!" he vowed.

The Hobbits crowded around Gandalf with Frodo in the center, his hand clutching Sting that was emitting bluish glow. "Orcs ..."

Serena flashed a bright light as her sword that she battled Cosmos with reappeared. She closed her eyes and prayed to the heavens hoping her friends would come out alive. The last time she had fought with her sword, she had lost everybody ...

--oo--

She had no more time to reminiscence about the past as Legolas' bow released a series of arrows. Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward with their swords slashing the orcs with raw intensity. The sound of metal clashing metal, the war cries from the brave, the last breath drawn by the dead mixed with the stench of sweat and blood. The warriors were holding their own in their section of the tomb for the enemy numbers were great and relentless. Suddenly, the ground trembled beneath, for a troll, evil of the caves burst in, slamming its club down towards any and all that dares to challenge it.

It sniffed around for its prey and set its prospects on Frodo, the Ring Bearer. Sam seeing that his master was in trouble, jumped on its back and began knocking its head with the hilt of his sword. The troll was more annoyed than hurt for it merely snatched the little Halfling off its back and flung him towards the wall. Sam knocked on the hard surface and fell unconscious. Frodo continued to run, hiding behind one of the great pillars hoping that the troll would not be able to follow him.

Instead the troll had cornered Frodo to the wall, right behind the pillars. The troll leaned forward, so close that Frodo reeked with the foul stench coming from the nostrils of the troll. In his fear, he cried out, "Strider!"

--oo--

Aragorn prayed that Frodo was all right but as he slain the orc with one final stroke. At the sound of the Halfling's desperate cries, Strider went to the source of distress. With the raised Elendil in his hand, he charged forward to battle the great troll. However, even his efforts were in vain for liked Sam, Aragorn was flung across the tomb and hit the hard surface. The great man fell limply onto the floor. Frodo felt his last hopes drained away as not even Strider could save him. He kept edging himself into the corner hoping to delay the inevitable death. He shut his eyes as the troll raised his club and got ready to slam it down on the Hobbit but then ...

--oo--

Serena was battling Orcs with her golden hilted blade in one hand, and in the other, she held the great sword of Uranus, challenging all that dares stands in its path. As she expertly killed the Orc before her with one stroke, clean and fast, no trace of blood on her blade, she rushed towards Frodo. Her speed to rival that of Legolas, an Elf, but her speed was supernatural for it was propelled by her wings that appeared upon her silent will. She fluttered over Frodo and snatched him off before he met his death.

The troll surprised to see the getaway of his prey but the Orcs were already one step ahead as they shot down the winged maiden. One of its razor sharp point pierced her shoulder blade. She let out a scream, surprised at the pain and the unexpectedness of it. She dropped Frodo from her grasp. Frodo hit the ground with a thud, the troll was ready with a broken piece of a spear from a nearby Orc and ran it through the prone body of the Hobbit.

There was a moment of silence, mostly from shock, to bewilderment, then anger and finally revenge. All rushed against the troll and began a fierce counter attack. Until, finally Legolas shot the three arrows in succession which pierced its heart and it fell lifelessly on the Orc-filled ground.

"We must hurry for they might be more of them to come," cried the voice of Gandalf.

Aragorn slowly recovered and tenderly felt his head for blood but finding none, his attention quickly turned to the Ringbearer who was lying unmoving where he was stabbed by the great beast. He and the others rushed forward, his heart yearned for some hope when the Hobbit felt limp in his arms. However, the words of warning from Gandalf must be heeded as he grabbed the body and began to run out of the tomb.

Serena during the entire scene, had pulled the wretched arrow from her shoulder, which quickly disintegrated to a pile of ashes beside her. She bit her tongue so hard that it drew blood but the pain was bearable so long she did not cry out. It was her carelessness, her inability to protect Frodo. She had failed as a guardian to the Ringbearer. Now as Aragorn began to run out of Balin's tomb with others in tow, she had kept the injury to herself and besides, she counted on the magic of the Crystal to heal her.

Aragorn ran hard and eventually Gandalf took up the lead once again. "Hurry, we must make for the bridge of Khazad-dum."

They pressed harder for they could the oncoming for something ... something more foul than the enemies that had just fought. "Stop, I can walk on my own."

A muffled voice of Frodo could be heard from Aragorn's arm. The great man was so surprised that he almost dropped the Hobbit. However, explanations were best made later for Gandalf had led them to the Second Hall which is opposite to the gate that leads out of Moria.

It was then the Company realized that they were not alone. Emerged from the shadows came a band of Orcs and surrounded them in all directions. However, they had no intention to battle as a shriek rang through to shake the entire foundation of the mine. The Company looked behind only to be meet with a creature entwined with ringlets of fire. No part of its body was tangible but its features reminded Serena so much of the eye of the One. Gimli shielded his eyes from ... Balrog.

Gandalf stood his ground and said, "Fly you fools, no mortal means shall save you here! Make for the bridge."

They ran across the narrow bridge, careful not to fall beneath its endless depths. Gandalf stood at the center of the bridge with his staff held firmly in his place. It was the only time that the Company had a glimpse of the power that wizard holds. Serena knew the strain of concealing the amount of power and she also could relate to the weariness of magic and battles. The wizard no doubt, had his fair share of battles back in the tomb but here he must use his magic and powers as the guardian of the fire to keep safe the bridge of Khazad-dum.

A glowing dome encircled the wizard and as it began to resist the powers of Balrog and ward it off. However, as the Balrog tumbles, it wrapped one of its flaming swords around Gandalf's ankles and pulled him into the deep. Seeing that, Serena rushed onto the bridge, spreading her feathery wings which were a deep contrast to the dark halls of the mines. She wanted to attempt to dive in and save the wizard. Legolas seeing her true intentions wrapped his arms and held on tight. "No Lady Serena, there is no bottom to the deep. Gandalf is lost to us."

She put up a struggle trying to free herself from Legolas' grasp and all the while holding back tears, "No, no, no! I can save him. Let me go!"

Despite her desperate attempts, Legolas' hold proved strong. From there, Aragorn resumed command, "Come, we must hurry. I shall lead you out of the mines of Moria."

Legolas painstakingly dragged Lady Serena away as her eyes remained gazed upon the bridge of Khazad-dum. Eventually, she broke her line of vision when her attention was caught to something else. Legolas' arm still had his firm hold on her. 'Oh Legolas, you have not let me down ...'

--oo--

Finally, the Company of nine emerged once more into the daylight. As they starred upon the sunlit sky, did they come into realization of the events in the mines. The Hobbits immediately broke down and cry for they lost not just a mere friend but a symbol of magnificence and invincibility. Now, before their young eyes, Gandalf was lost to them. The others had not openly shared their grief but had retreated for a private of moment of thought and remembrance. Serena had berated herself to entire time and she knew that it was her fault. She had the power to save him, if only ...

Aragorn who was in deep thought, took over control for Gandalf and he said, "Come, we shall make for the forest of Lorien where we may rest."

"But Aragorn, surely, a time to gather ..."

"I understand Legolas, but prolonged stay shall hinder us and put ourselves in danger. Gather everybody, we shall set off immediately."

With the help of Legolas and Boromir, the Hobbits with tears filled eyes followed wearily after Aragorn. Gimli lagged behind a bit for he was mourning his own loss. Serena was following Frodo and Sam who was closer to the back of the group.

Then she realized that the source of their falling behind were the injuries they had sustained during the battle within the tomb. "Aragorn, we must stop for Frodo and Sam are hurt."

Aragorn finally slowed his pace and retraced his steps to where the three were. His eyes softened and once again returned to Strider, the Ranger that the Hobbits had first known.

"My apologies, little ones. We shall make camp here tonight where the trees will be our covers tonight."

With that the nine set up camp, Aragorn began to heal Sam's head wound liked he did before at Weathertop. Serena looked at Frodo and remembered that after her flight in the air, Frodo was stabbed by the troll. The spear should have killed him but yet here he was.

"Come Frodo, lets take a look at your wound."

"No, I am fine." Frodo began to clutch his shirt close while shaking his head.

"No, young sir, let the lady take a look. I am rather curious at how you have come out alive and well."

Frodo saw that he was trapped and even Strider was peering his way. Slowly, he unclasped his shirt and instead of a wound, eight pairs of eyes befell upon a coat of Mithril.

Gimli the dwarf being the expert in the art was spellbound and he uttered simply one word, "Mithril..."and that was enough.

"Uncle Bilbo gave it to me as his parting gift."

"I must certainly thank him when we return to Rivendell. I like him all the more," Merry added cheerfully. Pippin who was building a fire nodded in agreement.

Gimli began to tell the story of Mithril and its origin as the others set up a camp. Frodo took off his Mithril coat such that Serena could heal him of any bruising and some minor injuries that he might have sustained.

Serena moved in closer as her hand hovered over Frodo's wound. She used Saturn's healing powers to close off some old wounds. Her blond hair that had been previously tied back in an intricate braid and wrapped several times behind her had fallen out such that wisp of hair had tumbled out. Frodo felt the urge to brush it back when he was drawn to something else.

Lady Serena's tunic was ripped slightly down one side and since her hair was pulled back, her shoulder revealed a huge bruising similar to the one that he had when stabbed by the Morgul blade. He had only seen it once but he recognized its faint markings immediately. He remembered that Lady Serena was shot by an Orc's arrow. "Lady Serena, you yourself is hurt. The arrow that you took was one of Morguls and could be poisonous."

Serena pulled her shirt to cover the wound but it was already too late, both Legolas and Strider had seen it. Legolas gently pulled her hand aside, his face creased with worries.

"Lady Serena ..."

"No, my Crystal can ..." It was then as she spoke the words when she realized that one of best kept secret had just slipped.

_End of Chapter 6_


	7. The Last Crown Lost In the Stars

_Chapter 7: The Last Crown Lost In the Stars_

Immediately as she spoke those words, she wanted desperately to hold her tongue. What luck that it chose that specific moment to run away with her. A moment of silence ensured and the air thickened with suspense. Eight pairs of eyes were held upon the lady's cerulean orbs until a sneeze could be heard. All whipped in the direction of the sound, one in particular was grateful for the interruption and this time, she had Merry to thank.

"I am rather sorry," while he was wiggling his nose, "I cannot possibly hold it in a second longer." Good ole Hobbits who never seized to amaze and lightened the moment.

--oo--

"Hold it! Long have we seen such company pass within our realms. Those who do trespass upon our lands, have been Orcs and soldiers of the dark. Speak quickly of your purpose!"

A voice could be heard from among the trees and he was using the Common Tongue. Legolas scanned the trees above and began to answer back in the language of the Elves. The only person who seemed to understand was Aragorn who had drawn his sword. He eventually unsheathed it as he listened on to the conversation at hand. Boromir was still in a defensive stance a little ways from Frodo but his ears were peaked at the sound of the conversation. Gimli had crossed his arms, unhappy of the prospects of being captured. The Halflings could pick out a few words that were spoken and Serena felt herself drawn to the ever mysterious language, melodic and gentle, in which she found comfort in the soft tones.

Eventually, Legolas and the speaker of the trees broke off and out emerged from the trees were Elves. Many had their bows and arrows drawn but their leader who had been speaking to Legolas earlier came out from the trees. Slightly taller than Legolas and his tunic were the blended colours of green and brown. His long nearly-translucent hair were parted slightly to reveal slightly pointed ear. He spoke once more in the Common Tongue, "It has been long since we have used any language than our own. It has been even longer since we have one of a kindred walked among us. Legolas, our brother from the Mirkwood Forest has informed me briefly of your business and I hold him to his word. I have known of your arrival from many leagues away, it is only now as you have stepped into the forbidden place that we have interfered."

"How have you known of our arrival? Why have you stopped us at our tracks just now Mr... um...?"

The elf looked at Sam with his piercing eyes, and though Sam had his fair share of looking upon elves at Rivendell, he suddenly felt very small. "My apologies, little one. My name is Haldir. To answer your questions from earlier, Elves can see many leagues beyond the reaches of the forest and we can see Legolas from ways off. Not to mention that some of you breath so loudly that we can shoot you in the dark."

As Haldir mentioned that, his eyes laid upon Gimli who was rather insulted that the stout warrior nearly charged at the Elf if not for Aragorn who had stepped forward. "Excuse my friend but if you have insulted one member of our company and with that you have also insulted the eight of us, including me, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

When the surrounding elves heard that name mentioned, some had nearly took a step back. Haldir looked upon Aragorn with a new light, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you are in good company with the Lady. Come, we must be off if we are to make good of the light. However, it is our longstanding law that stranger must be blindfolded."

Gimli stood his ground with defiance and his axe held across his chest in defiance. "No, I shall turn back and find an alternative route for I will not be blindfolded like an imbecile."

"I am afraid that there is no turning back once you have reached the forest of Lorien."

Aragorn spoke out once more, "We are one as a company and if one of us should be blindfolded then all shall walked in the same fashion."

"But I am an Elf, I should not have to be blindfolded," Legolas cried out in indignation. However, Aragorn was the appointed leader at the moment. Serena touched the Elf's arm momentarily, for which, Aragorn was grateful for the gesture. Legolas swallowed his pride and nodded.

Aragorn then indicated to Haldir who signalled a group of Elves forward. The Hobbits had hoods on their cloaks and these were pulled over to shield their eyes. Serena also were covered with the hood on her cloak.

"I shall demand full amends for every stumble and stubbed toe," cried Gimli.

"We shall lead you well, son of Gloin," promised Haldir.

With that the company set off and all could feel the air changing. They could nearly drowned in the midst of tranquillity around them. However, they came to an abrupt stop. In actuality, they could only hear the mumbling of voices. If they could see, they would have know that a separate company of elves walked out from among the depth of the trees and spoke with Haldir. When they were finished, Haldir cleared his throat and said, "It seemed that a message has arrived from Lord Elrond of Rivendell and the Lady is expecting all of you. She has allowed you all to lay eyes upon her land."

Then, the blindfolds were off. Pippin and Merry spread their arms outward and spun in full pleasure absorbing the air around them. Serena once she was rid of her blindfold had put her hood on once more. Somehow, it was more fitting, since she was foreign in this land and she was by no means a part of the original Fellowship that Lord Elrond has sent from Rivendell.

"Come, the Lord and Lady has requested to see all of you. Legolas shall come first and follow by Frodo. The others may follow as they wish. The stairs are rather long so you may rest upon the way."

The company ascended the steps after Haldir. First came Legolas, then Frodo, Aragorn, Gimli, the Hobbits and finally Boromir. Serena had been hesitant before following the others. She was for awhile, safe with her secret but she knew that would not be the case soon.

The Lord and Lady of Galadhrim greeted each in turn as they reached the top of the stairs. Both Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were very tall and were clothed in white and gray. Lord Celeborn had a long silver hair in dazzling contrast to Lady Galadriel's fair golden tresses. Their features revealed an ageless face similar to that of Lord Elrond of Rivendell but they held the highest order in all of Middle Earth.

As the last figure reached before them, Lord Celeborn pierced at the unknown guest, "Nine set off from Rivendell as the Fellowship and nine appear before us. I desire to speak with Gandalf, yet he is not with you."

At the sound of the name of Gandalf, there was a shuffling of feet and sniffling of tears. The wound was still fresh and grief was in due to be expressed and overcome. The hooded figure also had the head bowed in remembrance.

"He had fallen to the shadow," called the melancholic voice of Lady Galadriel. Her eyes also turned toward the central and last guest before her. "Do reveal yourself for you are among friends."

"Please do no take offense," said the figure while taking a royal courtesy, "somehow I don't feel as though I am among friends, but a mere intruder in a strange land. But I shall, for I am honoured to be in the presence of such greatness."

The other eight of the Company were shocked for the voice that spoke to the legendary Lady Galadriel seemed more regal. They were more confused as to why Lady Serena had kept her identity hidden.

Serena herself had felt once again the rush of power from the Lady of Lorien for it was similar to Gandalfs but they emitted different auras. The two had allowed the other access to detect the power levels. During this, Serena had taken off the hood of her cloak.

Lord Celeborn said, "Perhaps, now will be the time for us to know of your name, lady."

"Here I am called Lady Serenity but it is only one of many that I known by."

As Serena spoke her name her Crystal began to pulsate as Serena's body began to rise from the ground and arch back slightly. Lady Galadriel's hand was raised with the stone from her Elven ring pointed forward. The two jewels aligned in a beam of light and at that moment, Serena felt herself transformed once more to her princess incarnation. However, with her new powers of Cosmos, there were a few variations.

Her hair had been unravelled from its former confines and pulled in the royal hair styles of the Moon: two buns on top of her head with curled streaming ends. A pearl tiara graced her forehead but with a nine-pointed star at the center. The biggest change was her dress, no longer was it the simple white dress with the puffed sleeves and gold trimmed across the chest. Now, it was still white made of a soft silk that seemed to change colours from pale pink to white in the rays that pour through between the forest of Lorien. It was a similar to a strapless dresses except for the thin straps that connects from the side to a cross on her chest and loops around her neck. The dress left her upper back bare but a diamond chain extend from the neck on her back to the part where her dress connects at the back. In her gloved hand, she held her tier from her former days of Eternal Sailor Moon.

Lady Galadirel undergone no transformation but her Elven ring, the great Nenya wrought of Mithril with its single white stone still had its shimmering gleam. The others who had witnessed it all was speechless, for a lack of a better word. Now, they had a glimpse of Lady Serena's source of power. Before them was no longer Lady Serenity nor was it the woman that they saw in the Mines of Moria, she was ...

"There has been much that I have not told you. As the first born in the line of Lunarian daughters, I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon, daughter of Queen Serenity, the Ruler of the Silver Millennium. From generation of queens to princesses, I am the carrier of the powerful Crystal of Purity. As the leader of the Royal Guards and Warriors of the Universe in the 20th Century, I am also the protector of the great Imperium Silver Crystal. I am Cosmos instilled within me the powers of Light, Ice, Fire, Electricity, Love, Wind, Sea, Time, Life and Death. Yet, simply at heart, I am still Lady Serena."

--oo--

_"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_

Lady Galadriel uttered the very words that sent chills down their spines, words that need not be repeated. "But," she paused in her speech and all turned for they were not expecting an addition, "when the rings were forged, something happened that none had foreseen. Remnants of energy were left unbound to the ring, enough for one other. However, no ring was made, for the power proved to be willful and it discharged itself like a star across the heavens. In the legends we, the Elves referred to it as 'The Last Crown of the Stars'. The Dark Lord has no knowledge of this energy for we too believe that the power was lost to us."

The realization sank into the group and all starred at the broach fastened on Serena's dress. Instincts kicked in and she immediately clutched her locket. Lady Galadriel left the side of Lord Celeborn approached the company. Her frame towered over them. Her features soft and gentle like the flutter of a butterfly and she walked toward Serena.

"I have no intention for your Crystal for you are its Mistress and I have said before you are among friends. If you doubt my words, then simply take this a refuge for a good nights sleep for I am sure that all of you are in dire need of some much needed rest. You may wander in all the parts of Lorien as you desire."

With that, Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood left them at their leisure but Lady Galadriel turned briefly towards Serena who was still in her princess incarnation and in a daze. The two made eye contact at an instant that seemed to stretch for an eternity. Whatever message was passed between them was interrupted by one of the Hobbits. Serena shook herself from her trance and when she glanced back at where Lady Galadriel was. Still, many more secrets and questions were left to be uncovered but for now, rest and a time to grief was in order.

_End of Chapter 7_


	8. Royal Retreat

_Chapter 8: Royal Retreat_

When Serena turned around to follow the Fellowship, she made eye contact with the silver blue eyes of one, Legolas. She smiled as she touched her Crystal to detransform but Legolas blurted out, "No, leave it. It looks very becoming on you, Lady of the Moon."

Serena smiled at his comment, even all that he has seen and the things that she had said, he has not lost his familiarity and kindness towards her. She touched her Crystal once but only her tier disappeared. She accepted Legolas' outstretched hand as the two began their exploration of Lithorien together. Before long, Serena realized that their hands were intertwined and hers was moulded into his.

They walked in silence. It was a comfortable feeling as both reminisced previous events. They reached a secluded part of the forest where the moon rays poured through, shining its luminance. Serena once more began to charm moon rays but since she was in her Cosmetic Princess incarnation and under the influence of her emotion, the moon rays danced in a silver rainbow around her and Legolas. The moon rays were delighted to have such bright energies in their presence and even more thrilled to entertain the Princess of the Moon.

To Serena and Legolas, the moon glows felt cool leaving a tingling sensation to the touch. In the dance of the moon beams, they felt their souls cleansed. All their troubles were left behind and forgotten for the moment. They only saw each other like the first time they met at the side of waterfall at Rivendell.

As the moon rays finished their dance, they led them to a garden filled with flowers of all sorts of colours from white, to soft pink, to lavender and to orange and red. Petals of flowers formed a soft bed for the couple as they settled closely next to each other. Legolas was leaning on support of a great weeping willow with Serena wrapped in front of him. Their hands found each other once more on top of Serena's stomach. Legolas breath in the scent in the midst of Serena's hair, almost intoxicating. Since Serena's hair was now tied up, he noticed something that he should of taken note before.

The wound... the same one that was discovered before Haldir and his men interrupted them. The same wound inflicted by orc arrow. It was marred by poison. One wounded by it would be infected as well but here was Lady Serena, alive and well. His hand gently caressed the wound on her shoulder blade. There was a slight gash, black in contrast to her cream-coloured skin. She flinched slightly to the touch and he immediately withdrew his hand.

"I'm quite all right. It does not hurt anymore. My Crystal heals me of any physical pain ..." she said turning around to face him.

"Only physical pain ..."

He reached up to loosen her hair from its bounds for he had rarely seen it worn down with the exception of Rivendell. Now he found himself drawn to her golden veil but she carefully drawn it off to one side. The moon penetrated her skin, highlighting the parts that were previously covered by her hair.

They were closer than ever before. Legolas ducked down and placed a soft kiss upon her wound, almost teasing her. She leaned back further using his chest as support to allow him better access. She could feel his heart beating fast as he slowly made his way up her right side from her shoulder and up to her neck. She moaned softly with each graze from his tender lips. Legolas too savouring each delicate touch.

As he lessened the distance between their lips, his silver blue eyes pierced into her cerulean pearls. An unspoken message was passed as they kissed beneath the moon. His hand ran through her hair and hers fumbled with his. The kiss deepened when she opened her mouth slightly and allowed him access. Both longing for more but could not get enough. Turning this way and that, they broke apart with breath and heart beat racing. They turned to short, broken kisses before intensifying them once more.

They felt that they were escalating into the air and when they looked beneath them, they were in fact two feet above the ground. Serena's snow white wings appeared and since Legolas were wrapped around Serena, they were both suspended. When the thought finally sank in, they fell but Legolas landed first pulling Serena on top of him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No ..." but her voice was muffled in his chest.

"That was an incredible feeling and the view above was magnificent but it does not surpass the beauty, strength and the courage of the Angel of the Moon that I have in my arms."

He meant everything that he had said and more. He had met and known her with no previous knowledge of her past, her powers or of her Crystal. It had never occurred to him that such factors should be considered for he could feel the purity and goodness within her. In the first moments, he could see her strength and exuberant graces that he both admired. It was just not beauty but the boundless energy that she found in the darkest that drew him to her.

She looked up in surprise and happiness. "But tonight, I am simply Legolas as you are simply Serena. Come, I want to show you something."

He entangled himself and pulled Serena to her feet. Then he startled her by picking her up in his arms, cradling her. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded her head as he led their climb up the weeping willow before them with speed and expertise only could be acknowledge in an Elf. When they near the top, he set her upon a strong branch that curved down slightly serving as a seat. He supported her once more as he began whispering in Elvish and often translated in the Common Tongue the legends about the 'Last Crown in the Stars' and the stories of Lithorien and all the wonders of the world.

Legolas' tones and the language of the Elves both calm and soothed Serena as she laid back. As his chest rise and fall, his voice was in the back of her mind liked a lullaby rocking a child to sleep. The lazy breeze blew and tickled her bangs and ruffled her hair but she felt her eye lids too heavy to keep open.

Legolas eventually realized that Serena felt heavier in his arms and that her breathing had grew steady. He knew that she had fallen asleep so with that he shifted the weight in his arms and turned his head toward the moon. Though Elves rarely sleep, but tonight he was not plagued by constant worries and fear of the enemies behind each shadow.

An unsuspecting figure may not notice the two sleeping figures perching on top of the weeping willow. One maiden was clearly in deep slumber while the other holding her in his arms may appear to have his eyes opened but in truth, he too was dreaming of his own fantasies. The intruder of the night was satisfied with the scene portrayed and with that once more disappeared into the shadows and leaving the lovers in their retreat.

_End of Chapter 8_


	9. Reflection of the Soul

_Chapter 9: Reflection of the Soul_

They stayed many days in the shelter of Lorien. For the first few days, they went into a state of mourning for Gandalf the Grey. The Elves sang a tearful ballad for Mithrandir but eventually they found that as the days went by, the heart ache lessened. Instead, they were overcame by a renewed sense of hope.

For the most part, the Hobbits were together and felt at ease in their surroundings. Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli set to replenish their supplies while Serena and Legolas were out of sight. When they were spotted, they were either in each other's arms upon the soft earth or among the trees. Often, one of them would be pointing towards the sky. Words exchanged were only heard by them alone. Those who saw them could not help but to smile at the serene sight that the couple conveyed.

--oo--

When the night came before the day of their departure, Frodo was awakened in the middle of the night. When he opened his young eyes, he saw Lady of the Golden Wood beckoning to him. He soundlessly got up to follow her.

She led him upon an opened area where the moonlight poured forth her radiance and at the end of the rays was a well. Lady Galadriel picked up an intricate vase and began to pour water into the well.

"I have brought you such that you may look into the Mirror of Galadriel. Would you look into it, Frodo?"

"What will I see?"

"Many things for I may command the Mirror to reveal for you to see, but it also has a mind of its own and reveal things that were, that are, that may come to be."

"Do you advice me to look then?"

"No, I do not advise for I will not force nor would I suggest. It is in your own will if you should look. You may learn some things either by looking and not."

Frodo edged himself toward the well. At first, he could only see the glittering of the stars overhead. Then as the waters began to part, he saw a figure with a similar stature to that of Gandalf. As Frodo leaned forward and squinted his eyes for a better look, the vision changed and revealed Uncle Bilbo who was in deep thought. Before Frodo had a change to wonder what he was thinking about, the apparition changed to Hobbiton. He saw flashes of his friends, Pippin, Merry and of course Sam all laughing and dancing. Then just as quickly as the visions that appear, their smiles were replaced with that of fear. Frodo saw the capture of his friends by Orcs and the dark void that spread across all of Middle Earth. Everything including Hobbiton was veiled by darkness.

Then he saw a bright light. It felt familiar but he was not sure where he had felt the energy before but then his eyes widened as the Dark Eye of the One appeared in the midst of the light. The Ring which was previously tucked under his shirt grew heavier as Frodo felt himself lurched forward but he heard the voice called him back.

"You must not touch the water."

As the voice of Lady Galadriel came over, Frodo snapped from his trance, out of breath. He felt the chain which held the Ring and let out a sigh of relief.

"I know of what you saw for that last vision was also in my mind."

"Sometimes I wish that the Ring never come to me."

"Yet it did."

"Yes, but I would gladly give it to you if you ask for it." Frodo held out the Ring and offered it the great tempest Galadriel.

"It has come to the point where I should be given the one Ring..." she said in a voice that sounded foreign.

As her hand drew closer, an eerie pale green light surrounded the Lady until she quickly snatched her hand away. Then everything was back to normal. Lady Galadriel let out a sad smile. "I have passed the test and I shall go to the West and remained as Galadriel."

Frodo remained silent but he seemed to understand. "Rest young one for a great path lies before you."

As Frodo retreated and disappeared into the night, the Lady of the Golden Woods turned around and addressed the shadow before her. "You may come out from within the shadow, Princess Serenity."

Serena knew that Lady Galadriel had summoned her for she felt a calling in her dreams. The Crystal has reacted and now she was in her Cosmetic Princess incarnation.

"You have witnessed Frodo and now do you wished to look into the Mirror?"

Serena contemplated before choosing her words carefully, "My friend, she too possessed a mirror, the Submarine Reflection of Neptune. I have learned that nothing too good or too bad come from mirrors. On the other hand, experiences have taught me that visions can prepare for the best and worst of situations. I shall look into the Mirror."

Lady Galadriel nodded and pointed towards the well. She uttered the same warning as she did to Frodo. As Serena stared at the ripples of the water, she wondered what she would see. Then the ripples began to churn and she saw herself as the Princess of the Moon with her mother by her side. Then each flash was quicker than the last, until she saw images from both of her lifetimes. Each brought a wave of emotion through her, some tears and others were fond remembrances. Then she saw the Fellowship and the last two revelations that she had made to them.

She saw each of the nine original companions but she lingered upon Legolas and the last couple of days that she had spent with him. Then finally, the Ring appeared before her. She felt the urge to reach towards it but then she stopped herself when she saw that all of Middle Earth was plagued by a blanket of darkness.

She remembered when she travelled into the future to the 30th century Crystal Tokyo. Wisemen and the Dark Moon family had invaded and destroyed the utopian city. All was bleak and destruction was prominent. Finally the last image was replaced by the Dark Lord and his great Eye. Serena recalled the wave of dark energy whenever the Ring drew too close to the Crystal and now once more her broach was activated and replenished her with its pure energy.

When Serena emerged from the vision, she felt the Crystal pulsating in front of her. Lady Galadriel lifted her hand and the great Elven ring Nenya was flashing synchronizing with the Crystal. Serena unconsciously touched the shoulder blade where the orc arrow had targeted.

"The mirror has revealed much but the things that you saw may or may not happen. It is up to you whether they become reality or not. Sometimes, they are meant as a reflection of your soul and all your intentions."

Serena did not say a word for a moment but when she did, she met the eyes of the Lady of Lorien, "My destiny is intertwined with the fate of Middle Earth. I just hope that when the time comes, I'll be able to save it and all my friends will be spared."

_End of Chapter 9_


	10. Division of Ties

_Chapter 10: Division of Ties_

Neither Serena nor Frodo spoke of their meeting with Lady Galadriel the night before. The next morning brought a sense of forthcoming as they left for the quest once more. They assembled as they did the first day at Lorien, in the presence of the great splendor of the Forest. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had wanted to meet with them.

Lord Celeborn stepped forward and addressed with words of parting and offered them Elven boats for their journey down the Great Auduin. He then nodded to Haldier who was standing closed by. He had given each of them an Elven cloak that could cover them in the midst of danger. Each captured the essence of colours of Lorien. There were other small provisions which would come useful when the time comes with fresh supplies of food, the Elven food lambas and water from the springs of Lorien which could quench their thirst for many nights. As well as a rope of _hithlain_ that Sam rejoiced over.

"I am pleased that you enjoy such gifts, my dear Master Samwise Gamgee but I too have to present my parting gifts to you all," said Lady Galadriel.

Sam grew red in the ear when he heard the comment and the others could not help but smile at the sight. Lard Galadriel peered into theirs hearts to test their true intentions for this was the last and only time they could turn back. She spoke words only they could hear in their minds, words with an unearthly tone of wisdom and caution. Aragorn nodded at her and they shared a secret moment for Lady Galadriel was pleased of the love that he had for her granddaughter, Arwen Evenstar. She lingered upon Boromir, the Steward of Gondor, whose eyes diverted elsewhere when he felt that she was prying into his heart. The Hobbits began shuffling around but they had no intention of going back. She came to Gimli the Dwarf, who took in the sight of the great lady and she learned forward and gently placed a kiss upon his head. Now, there was only Legolas and Lady Serenity left. The Lady of the Golden Wood knew that their hearts were pure but still she felt that much darkness hang upon Lady Serenity and she hoped that the love for each other would be enough in the end.

To the nine before her, it seemed as though an eternity had passed but just as quickly, they snapped out of their reveries. Lady Galadriel spoke once more and produced her parting gifts to the nine companions. To Aragorn, a sheath was made for Anduril. No blade drawn from the sheath shall be stained or broken even in defeat, she promised. Also, she produced a stone, "For Elessar, the rightful holder of Elendil," she said. Aragorn bowed his head in reverence Boromir was given a belt of gold, Merry and Pippin were granted small silver belts. Sam received a small box of soil for his garden and no matter where he sprinkled the earth, beautiful plants shall bloom. Sam thanked her humbly.

"Master Dwarf, what do you desire?" she asked.

"Nothing, my dear lady. I had laid eyes upon the Great Lady of the Golden Woods and that is enough for me."

All the Elves were shock at the comment but still she insisted. Gimli thought for a moment, "If you insist then I merely ask for a strand of your hair as a heirloom for my people."

She consented and gave him three golden hair, "This should be a tie between our people, Master Dwarf."

To Frodo, she gave him a small crystal phial with the light of _Earendil_, their most beloved star. "It shall burn brightly when all else fails."

To Legolas, she gave him a bow used in Galadhrim and a quiver of arrows. Finally, she stopped and looked upon her last guest. Serena held out her hand, "I desire nothing for I am content with a moment of tranquillity upon the forest of Lorien."

"My last gift to you, Child of the Moon, Holder of the Last Crown, is a promise that when all is lost, you shall be granted your heart's greatest desire."

--oo--

With that the Company set out once more, but this time in the great Elven boats. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in one boat, were leading the way at the front. Followed closely by Boromir, Merry and Pippin in another boat. Finally, Legolas, Gimli and Serena bringing in the rear with most of their

supplies. All were experienced with trips down the river and that experience would be handy as they trekked the great Auduin.

Frodo felt a presence the entire time and he tried conversing with Sam about it but Sam had not seen or heard anything along the river. Frodo uneasily set back onto the boat, but little did he know that he was not the only one who felt it. Serena was in the last boat but constantly she was on alert for she knew that there was someone or something along the river. At times, she felt the beady eyes of another creature. She had kept her hood of her cloak on the entire time for her golden hair would create too much of a distraction and drawn upon too much attention.

None talked much except for the occasional chatter of Legolas and Gimli who had developed a friendship after their meeting of Lady Galadriel. Pippin and Merry talked amongst themselves for Boromir was focussed on Aragorn's boat but he was mumbling about something that neither Halfling in the same boat could make out. Frodo asked Aragorn about his suspicions and the only reply was that it was due to the presence of Gollum.

--oo--

They journeyed down Auduin for many days, stopping only at night at the command of Aragorn. They took turns in taking watch at night. It was Serena's turn to relieve that of Legolas. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tightened her grip slightly. He turned around when he realized that it was her and kissed her on the lips and then her forehead. With that, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and went into the shadows. Serena smiled in his direction before turning toward the river, alert of her surroundings. She had no idea of the time but it was near day break when she felt that somebody was behind her.

She turned and saw Aragorn and tilted her head in question. "I am afraid that I am plagued by thoughts that prevent me from sleeping." He said as a form of explanation.

"I, too often am plagued by similar thoughts."

"But, I am certain that Legolas is creating many pleasant dreams for you, Lady Serena."

Serena could not help but smile at the comment as she leaned against the tree beside her for support. "As I am sure Lady Arwen is creating many pleasant dreams for you," she said in return.

The two relished in the memories of their loves. "We shall embarked upon the Pillar of Kings today. Long have I desired to gaze upon the statues that of my ancestors, yet for just as long I have avoided taking that journey. Do you recall that day, Lady Serena, when we first met, the

conversation that we had?"

"Of course, you desired a break from destiny, yet destiny has brought you here once more."

"The blood of the Numenor runs deep within me ..."

"Thus their strength shall guide you to the end..."

"What about you, Lady Serena? What has destiny in stored for you?"

"The only thing that I am certain about my destiny is that no matter how much I try to fight it, my fate has already been decided."

"And that is?"

The two turned suddenly towards the noise behind them. Frodo was struggling in his sleep and Serena began to shake him awake. "It's alright, my dear Frodo," soothed Aragorn - who at that moment had turned back into Strider once more. Frodo woke up from his invisible enemies. He pulled out Sting, though it was only a faint blue, he knew that Orcs were not far behind.

Aragorn frowned at the sight, "Come, we must leave once more."

With that, they shook the rest of the company awake and journeyed once more. This time, the rapids were much more fierce and it took the expertise of Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas to bring them upon the right path. As Aragorn had said to Serena, they passed between the pillar of Kings. Aragorn stood regal and tall at his spot on the boat and crossed his right hand across his chest. His silver double serpented ring shone in brilliance as he took in the sight of Kings of Old. Frodo and Sam looked up to see a King before them. "I am Elessar, Elfstone, son of Arathorn of the House of Valandil, Isildur's Son, heir of Elendil," they heard him uttered the royal title.

--oo--

As they reached the end part of the river, they must choose whether to go east or west. Boromir was set on going the way of Minas Tirith, that of his home but Aragorn was skeptical. His judgment had been clouded since the death of Gandalf. "The Ringbearer must choose for the task is brought upon his shoulders."

All turned towards Frodo and Boromir especially had particular gleam in his eye. None noticed except that of Serena. She had felt since the day during the council of Lord Elrond that Boromir had hidden intentions for the Ring. "Give me an hour to decide," Frodo finally said.

Aragorn nodded but Legolas came forward and spoke in his ear. With that, the two walked off by themselves. Gimli helped Pippin and Merry to unload their supplies and pulled the boats onto the shore. Boromir went off in search for firewood. Frodo went into the trees for some peace. Serena saw that Boromir was going in the same generation decided to follow them.

--oo--

The Man of Gondor wanted the Ring as he followed the Ringbearer on the pretense of gathering firewood. However, the proud Steward was blinded by the powers of evil that he failed to realize that it was indeed a bane that must be destroyed. Frodo, scared at this predicament, slipped on the Ring and became invisible. Leaving the Man behind, Boromir's cries were met with silence.

Frodo kept running with the ring on until he heard a cry "Take it off, you fool..."

He immediately pry the ring off of his finger. When he reappeared, he found himself upon a hill. He left out a sigh of relief. "You carry a great burden, little one. For that, I admire your strength."

Frodo turned and saw that Lady Serena was behind him. "Have you come for it as well?"

"No, you too have seen the power in which I possess. I know that it is a burden that you alone must and can bear."

They looked toward the land of Mordor for a moment before Frodo turned to her once more. "I understand what I must do."

"Then you must go, my dear Hobbit."

"Take care of Sam for me, he will not understand," Frodo said at the verge of tears.

"I think he understands you better than you give him credit. Do not despair for we shall meet again I assure you." With that, they hugged once more.

"Farewell, Ring bearer," Serena murmured as she watched the disappearing figure.

Suddenly there was the sound of a horn in the distance. She turned towards the origin of the sound and with a flash of bright light, her Cosmetic sword and the gleaming of Uranus appeared in her hands.

oo--

Aragorn and Legolas were conversing when they too heard the call. "It is the call of Gondor. Come, Boromir is in trouble."

As the two warriors ran towards the source, they found that Gimli the Dwarf had joined up with them. "Where are the Hobbits?" he cried.

Aragorn had a look of fear that crossed his face but it was replaced by that of determination. Elendil held firmly in his hand. Sam was not far behind. "Come Sam! Frodo may be in trouble," he called.

Sam hurried as fast as his legs could keep up but eventually he fell behind. As he pondered, he realized, 'Frodo must want to go alone as he did before. He is probably making his way back to the camp. Well, he would not leave without Samwise Gamgee.'

With that, he did not for Samwise was determined to follow his master to the very end and Frodo secretly grateful for the company, gathered some of their supplies and went forth on their own.

oo--

Boromir was holding his own as he blew into his horn. He was trying desperately to protect Merry and Pippin from the Orcs. His sword gleam with smoky vengeance when suddenly he was hit from behind. The Orc before him was about to deliver the final blow when suddenly another block its execution. It was the blade of Lady Serena. Boromir grabbed his sword and fought with a renewed strength. The Hobbits fled but they were trapped by another army of Orcs. Serena saw that so she desperately tried to fight off her enemy. "Moon Tiara Action!" A bright beam came out from the palm of her hand. Her wings appeared as she flew toward the captors.

Yet upon the hill, an Orc with a white hand mark upon its face had its bow drawn back. A succession of arrows were shot and hit the mark of Serena's wings. She fell to a terrible thud to the ground. Her previous wounds, that on her shoulder felt the poison of the Orc's arrow

manifest itself once more. It burned worse than that of Mars Flame Sniper Arrows or that of Saturn's Death Revolution Attacks. Serena tried to activate her Crystal but it was slower due to the dark magic of Saruman.

Boromir saw the fall of Lady Serena but he was also worried about Merry and Pippin. His sword cleared a way for him and he was valiant and displayed the full glory of Men. The Orc upon the hill too shot his arrows at the Steward of Gondor. One ... Two ... Three ... but Boromir fought on until he could do no more ...

--oo--

The rest of the Company ran towards Boromir. Aragorn slain all that he stood in his way, while Legolas' bow sang with precision. To his side, Gimli slashed his enemies with the expert work of his axe. One by one each of their foes fell around them. Aragorn sustained many cuts until the last is slain. When he came upon Boromir, the son of Denethor was breathing shallowly.

"They ... took the Hobbits... I could not save them... I am sorry."

"Was Frodo with them?"

"No, I chased him away. I said something that I should not. ... sorry, my King ... my brother."

"No, my dear friend, you have fought bravely until the end. I shall not let the hope of Men die and I shall restore it to its former beauty."

"I know, thank you ... "

With that the Steward of Gondor was no more. Aragorn wrapped the sword of Boromir upon his chest and stood up nobly. It was how Legolas and Gimli found him. However, Legolas' attention was drawn to Serena who was lying on the ground, moaning with arrows on her wings. He ran toward her and holding her head on his lap. Gimli and Aragorn joined his side soon after.

"The poison of the Orc arrow that she had taken is working its poison in her body," Aragorn said gravely.

Legolas spoke no words but for an Elf who rarely displayed discomfort or sadness, he could not help but shed tears. The tears fell upon Serena's face. Gimli grimly pulled out the arrows and they too disintegrated in his clasp.

Serena looked upon the face of love and reached up to touch his face, "Oh Legolas ..." she murmured.

With that, a bright light erupted ...

_End of Chapter 10_


	11. Meeting the Riders of Rohan

_Chapter 11: Meeting the Riders of Rohan_

As the light finally subsided, the three others present turned to the maiden before them. Her eyes were closed, her breaths shallowed but mostly her wounds worsened to reveal the poisonous course inflicted by the orcs arrows. Legolas immediately hugged her closer, crystalline tears rolled from his flawless features. The Man and the Dwarf were also compelled to cry at the sight for only in tragic periods which an Elf display such raw emotion.

"Aragorn, perhaps you can heal her as you did with Frodo at Weathertop. You sustained him long enough for the magic of Lord Elrond to heal his wounds."

It came from Legolas, his silver blue eyes was filled with such hope that the Aragorn could not denied. However, he was torn. Boromir was dead. The Hobbits, Merry and Pippin were captured. Frodo and most likely, Sam had journeyed to their path to the land of Mordor as was intended for the Ringbearer and his master. Now, before him was an Elf and the princess from

the moon. All required attention and careful thought.

Finally, he sighed. "I have some Atheleas, a plant that should slow the flow of the poison. She has endured the poison running through her body before and she has survived. She is strong, my friend."

The Elf nodded and with that he gently laid down Serena under a grove. With that Aragorn proceeded boiling some of the green plant into a healing potion and placed the remedy on the wound. There was little movement. "Perhaps, her Crystal is also healing its mistress," Legolas said.

"Yes, and the Atheleas should ease some of its efforts. Now, I must tend to Boromir. Come Gimli, we shall prepare him for the journey down the river."

The two looked back once more at the lover and before their daunting task of sending of their own to the journey home. "What about the Hobbits?" Gimli asked as they reached the river bank.

"I am greatly divided, Master Dwarf but one thing I am certain is that we must follow our little friends and rescue them from the clutches of orcs."

Suddenly, Aragorn stopped in his speech as he starred at the two remaining boats. "I see that Frodo has made his decision after all."

"Yes, it seemed that Sam has gone with him for both their packs are missing."

Aragorn nodded and said, "I would have gone with him to the end but the path of the Ringbearer is no longer the same as mine. We shall meet once more in the end. At least, I have one less worry. Come lets bring a boat back."

It was a hard task for the two of them but eventually they placed the Steward of Gondor into the boat with his full armour and the horn of Gondor at his side. They returned to camp and found that Legolas was in the same state, stroking the side of Lady Serena's cheek who was constantly stirring and convulsing out a dark liquid.

Aragorn came forward and tried some of his healing powers on the wound while Legolas placed some of the Atheleas plant over the poison area. Soon after the ordeal, she seemed to settle down.

"Come Legolas, the young lady is resting now. We need you for the next thing that we must do." Legolas stared at Gimli before reluctantly nodding. The three stood at the edge of the river and began to push the boat containing the body of Boromir towards the way home.

They paid their tribute and respect and as the boat began to disappear from view, they turned back towards the way in which they came. It was night by then. "We shall set up camp tonight for we can do no more though it pains me to think of what might be happening to Merry and Pippin. Hopefully they will be able to help each other."

"Aragorn, what about Frodo and Sam?"

"Frodo has made his choice and his servant has joined as well."

Legolas understood and began in a sorrowful song in Elvish hoping that all will be well wherever they may be. The other two listened on to the melodic tones. It seemed that the heavens and stars had heard the call of the Elf, a lover of beauty. The clouds parted to reveal the full illuminance of the moon. The moon rays penetrated through the trees to where Serena was lying still. Sensing the lifeless-like body of its princess, the moon rays began to dance once more without the enchantment of its mistress. Many of the silver sparkling rays began to pour forth its magic into Serena's crystal. Its purity began to wash over the body of Serena as she slowly began to rise. The body arched as if to absorb the magic from the moon rays. A silver cover washed over her and then Serena let out a scream but no sound came out just a midst of black shroud. The dark cover disintegrated in the blue-tinted moon rays. A single piece of poisonous dart from an orc arrow was pulled from the wound and that too also disintegrated. The Crystal took over at

that point and began healing the Moon Maiden. Serena's body slowly was lowered to the ground.

Legolas rushed forward and felt for a pulse but there was no need for Serena was curled up in a deep sleep. The wound had completely disappeared and her Crystal was pulsing with her heartbeat. Tonight, the worse had passed but tomorrow, they would search for Merry and Pippin.

--oo--

Serena struggled to open her eyes, for she felt as if she had been a drugged sleep. As she turned to inspect her surroundings, she realized that it was dear the break of dawn and that the others seemed to be fast asleep. As she thought about the previous events, she suddenly reached up to feel where her wounds should be and found it to be completely healed. Her wings had disappeared but she had no recollection of when. She slowly eased herself up and walked over to where Legolas were. She inched forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Before long, she felt him responding to her touch. His kiss felt desperate but eventually they pulled apart from each.

"I was wondering when the two were going to be finished."

Strider was smirking at them. "I was awaken by stirring and decided to investigate. How are you feeling, Lady Serena, for you had given us quite a scare?"

"The last thing I remembered was being shot by an Orc arrow ..."

They proceeded to telling her what happened afterwards including about the prospects of the Hobbits and Boromir. The sound of their talking also woke up Gimli. "I am glad to see well, Lady Serena." Serena in turn, smiled at the Dwarf.

However, their reunion was short-lived as they set off in their journey. For Serena, she had suffered numerous injuries before while fighting as Sailor Moon. Like always, the Crystal had done wonders the night before and now, she was refreshed for the vigourous journey. She kept up the hard pace set by Aragorn and Legolas. In her mind, she remembered all those times, she ran frantically to school because she had slept in again. 'At least, I have something to show for all that running I did.'

Only Gimli who struggled to keep up with his three companions. It was understandable for dwarfs were more sprinters, than long-distance runners. However, with the lives of friends on the line, Gimli would not let his short legs hinder him.

Occasionally, Aragorn stopped to track while Serena tried to sense the energies of both Merry and Pippin. At the sound of approaching horses, the four scrambled for cover. Only Legolas could see who their enemies were. "It's a group of Men riding fast on horses heading towards our direction."

Before long, the others also could note the great Men on horseback, tall in their stature. They rode swiftly on their steeds. Aragorn stepped from where the four were hiding. "Riders of Rohan, what news do you bring?"

The Men turned around in their course and immediately formed a circle around the foursome. One spear was pointed inches away from Aragorn's heart but he held on fear. "My name is Strider and I am hunting Orcs."

The leader of the group said in the Common Tongue, "Well, Strider, hunting Orcs is a dangerous sport especially in dark times such as this."

"Still, I am not weaponless, son of the Mark," Aragorn took off his cloak and pulled out his sword, "for I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I hold in my hand the Sword Elendil, the broken sword that has been reforged. Auduril!"

All present felt at awe of the nobility that surrounded Aragorn. Aragorn began talking to the leader who introduced himself as Eomer. When they were finished, Aragorn stepped back to introduce Legolas and Gimli. When he turned to Serena, she who still have her cloak over her head, said, "I am Lady Serenity."

Aragorn understood her need for secrecy and so he nodded before turning to Eomer once more, "Yes, she is here on good terms with Lord Elrond and the Lady of the Golden Woods."

Eomer nodded and decided not to press the matter further instead he brought forth the spare horses. "How would Master Dwarf ride on such great beasts?"

"He shall ride with me," Legolas put in and the matter was settle. It was rather unnerving for the dwarf but he clung to the Elven prince.

Serena got on behind Aragorn, and the other Men were surprised at her confidence that she displayed. Little did they know that she had flown on Pegasus ... but that was of the past.

--oo--

They rode with the Riders of Rohan until they reached the point where Orcs had been overtaken. No remnants of the Hobbits could be found until after a much thorough inspection an Elven broach could be found. They knew that they were on the right path. It was here that they parted with Eomer for they had ventured far from their original purpose. Aragorn promised to return their horses. The four continued their way towards the general direction of tracks heading for Isengard.

That night, they made camp after journeying for three days at near unnatural speed. It was the first time where Legolas and Serena could talk after her 'ordeal'. They went a little off from the camp. As soon they were far enough, Legolas grabbed hold of Serena's hand and spun her around. She could feel the desperation in his touch and she responded just as quickly. Their tongues found each other as Legolas slowly lowered Serena to the soft earth. Finally as they pulled apart from lack of air, the prince proceeded to trail kisses down the side of her neck. She felt his touch soaked in to her pores until her thoughts drifted back to that day when she was shot.

She gently got up and Legolas looked up in surprise at her sudden change. He had mistaken that he had hurt her but she then, transformed once more into her princess incarnation. She spread her wings and tried to fly but instead she felt a sharp pain where her wound was. One of her wings broken. She felt Legolas gently stroking the injured feathered wings. "Let it heal, perhaps with time, your Crystal can repair it and you can fly once more."

She understood his way of trying to comfort her and as she fell into his embrace, her wings disappeared in his grasp. He gently brushed the tears that had escaped before settling in for a nights rest in each other's arms.

_End of Chapter 11_


	12. New Tidings

_Chapter 12: New Tidings_

Serena woke up to the sound of horses, horse hooves mostly. It was dawn but the air was covered by a curtain of mist. From the fact that Legolas was stirring beneath her, Serena knew that his Elven hearing had not failed him, even in his sleep. The two got up quickly to investigate and heard the distant shouts of Gimli, "Hurry the horses are getting away!"

They arrived in time only for Legolas to cry out, "Someone is out there amongst the trees," cried Legolas. Of course, he could see with his keen sight but the others were obstructed. Serena herself wasted no time as she summoned her Crystal once more.

"Pegasus! I command you from the reaches of Elysion. Twinkle Crystal Call the Keeper of Dreams. Come forth Helios!"

The others present turned to the sound of twinkling bells. A white horse emerged from the midst. As he galloped full force towards them, it seemed as though he was carrying the whirlwind of the skies with him. Serena jumped full length into the air, backflipped and landed gracefully on the horse's bareback.

"Thank you for coming, Pegasus, my dear friend," she said telepathetically.

"Always at your service, my Princess."

"Can you fly Pegasus?"

"No, I'm afraid half of my starseed has been used to join the others."

"Very well, but we must hurry in order to catch our foe."

With that, Serena willed the power of Uranus, and Pegasus felt the powers of the guardian of the skies propelling further. Overhead, Serena caught a glimpse of an eagle flying just above them as if leading them.

--oo--

The others saw the maiden jumped onto the wild beast with the expertise that would amaze an Elf. None pressed for an explanation but rather accept it as one of her many secrets. Still, they had no choice but to scramble with their supplies and tried to track her and her Pegasus.

--oo--

Meanwhile, Serena with Pegasus darted through the foray of trees with branches that stretched to embrace the sky. The line of vision seemed endless but suddenly, Pegasus whinnied to a stop. Serena pierced at the white hooded figure before them and she recalled stories from Bilbo and the other Hobbits about one power hooded figure named Saruman. She had no time to contemplate

as to why he was not attacking her but Serena herself unleashed Jupiter's Oak Evolution attack. Inspired by the immense natural surrounding, the attack was amplified. Spirally towards the target, the figure stood unmoving instead he put up a defence shield to counter. The magic attack was lit into flames. Serena jumped full force into the air once more and did a somersault while wielding her sword out. As she landed, her sword was raised to the throat of her opponent. However, at the end of her blade, she was met with a staff.

"Well met, Lady Serenity, Child of the White Moon, Daughter and Princess of the Silver Millennium, and Ruler of the Last Crown."

There was a moment of silence as the face of the speaker was revealed. When the recognition sank in, "Gandalf? But I saw with my own eyes your sacrifice against the Balrog."

"I'm Gandalf the Grey no longer as you may have noticed from my white garments. Yet, I will appreciate that you lower your weapon, Lady Serena. Though, I have the means to attack, you yourself, have the powers to defend."

With an embarrassed nod, the weapon was retrieved. Gandalf continued, "My sacrifice, shall we say, granted my reborn with a renewed powers and a higher order among the Istari."

Nothing else was needed for Serena herself had been reborn more times than one, most times with a power boost. She was about to speak once more, when an unsuspecting arrow was shot from a distance. When she felt its presence, she ducked and felt the arrow flying past her ear. For Gandalf, he stood motionless as he did before and with a glance, the arrow burst into flames. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli emerged from among the trees.

"Gandalf, but it can't be you!"

"In a way, I am Saruman as he should have been, but you may still call me Gandalf. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you have come far in this journey. Do not despair over the course of action that you have taken. Gimli, son of Gloin, why the shock expression on your face? I carry a message from the Lady of the Golden Woods. And Legolas, young Prince, your precision has not failed you. Lady Serena also greet me with magic and weapons of her own."

There was a slight humour in their friend's voice as they reminisce and tales were exchanged. Afterwards, Gandalf leaned back slightly while stroking his beard, "Much has happened since you have last left Lorien. The loss of Boromir was great. I attempted to find you sooner but Lady Galadriel informed me of your departure among other tidings," he said as he glanced toward Legolas and Serena.

"I cannot sense Frodo and Sam but perhaps, at least they are together. Pippin and Merry should be holding out on their own for just a bit longer. Saruman's castle is not far from here but we must set our course towards Edoras. Theoden, son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan is not well and I fear that there may be a war among Men."

"Gandalf, was it you who have scared away the horses? I saw a figure clad in white similar to yours."

"No, but I suspect that it is Saruman. I have tracked him for a short distance until I heard the sound of horses nearby."

"Since we have no horses except for one and Edoras is great many leagues on foot."

With that Gandalf murmured in an ancient tongue and like before with Pegasus, three horses emerged with Shadowfax leading the way. It was a truly magnificent sight to see two distinct white horses standing side by side: Pegasus and Shadowfax. They stood majestically representing strength and speed.

"Now the matter is settled," Gandalf said as he got on Shadowfax. The others followed in turn with Serena last on Pegasus. With a shout and they were off with Shadowfax leading the way once more. Pegasus was picking up the rear, followed by Legolas and Gimli on one horse and Aragorn on the other. They made good distance, rarely stopping under the orders of Gandalf.

However, they did make camp during the night. The horses sweated from the strenuous run but still they were loyal and trustworthy animals. With the gentle strokes from the Elven Prince, they settled down peacefully for the night.

That night, Serena stood watch but her mind was troubled. When she realized that she had no idea how the Hobbits were faring after she had sent them off, she felt guilty that she had not gone with them somehow. Her hand reached for her Crystal unconsciously but when she realized what she was doing, she knew that she had to teleport there to at least comfort her anxious heart. She had to do it tonight while the moon was full and it was on her watch.

"Lady Serena ..."

She jumped slightly for she did not realize that Gandalf had walked up from behind. "I see that our watch is occupied slightly."

"I let Frodo go on his own to the Land of the Dark and I fear for his safety as well as Sam's."

Gandalf said nothing but waited for her to go on. "I wish to teleport there tonight if only for a brief moment."

He nodded his consent for he could sense her desperation. He too was uneasy about the Hobbits. "How do you suppose to accomplish such task without arousing the suspicion of the others and unwelcomed eyes?"

"Perhaps, you can create a magical shield around me such that I could leave for a brief moment and return? That way, I can conserve some of my magic to teleport."

With that Gandalf simply closed his eyes and brought forth his staff. The power of the Istari coursed through him as a golden shield was formed at the tip of his staff. At the same time, Serena transformed into her Cosmetic form with her Crystal suspended on top of her tier. She gained energy from the moonlight that pooled through until she was glowing silver. Gandalf

surrounded her with his orb. Serena called upon the powers of Pluto, the scout of time and dimensions. She summoned for a portal to locate Frodo.

All this was done with her eyes closed for if her eyes opened, she would have noticed that her body and spirit had separated. Only her spirit was left to complete the teleportation.

--oo--

Frodo and Sam had been wandering aimlessly, more precisely around in circles. They were exhausted and famished for the walk was excruciating for the two Hobbits were lost. They sustained upon lambas and such and cuddled in their Elven cloaks. After a time, they came upon the unlikeliness creature of all, Smeagol or better known as Gollum. It was a daunting task to trick such a creature into leading them into Mount Doom. However, they had no other choice and Gollum would do just about anything for his Precious.

They journeyed many nights until they were separated at one point and was found by Faramir and his men. Now Frodo and Sam were under the care of Boromir's brother. At times, Frodo could not help but to look over his shoulder constantly for Faramir could very well try to take the Ring. Still, Faramir resisted the temptation even after he knew about the ultimate power that was within his reach. That Frodo had settled into a deep sleep on a makeshift bed. The feeling was comforting, though, his thoughts were troubled.

--oo--

Through Pluto's portal, Serena concentrated on the energy of the Ring. She knew how dangerous it was for her teleported for she got lost within the stream of dimension, she may not be able to return quickly. As she stared at her hands, she realized that it was glowing with pale silver. If she got lost in the dimensions, it would be her spirit that would be lost. Her Crystal blazing, she concentrated into searching for the dark aura of the Ring. It took her immense amount of concentration but eventually she felt it. Closer and closer ... until she could reconstruct another portal ...

Stepping through she found herself in a cave of some sort overlooking a waterfall. Men were everywhere but none of them could see her. She walked towards the title where a man was giving orders for water to be drawn in buckets. She knew that he must be a leader of the group. As she closely studied the man's features, she could not help but feel a sense of familiarity from him. On a closer inspection, she recognized the symbol on his sword that was lying on the table. It bear the same emblem as that of Boromir's. Before she could continue with that train of thought, her attention was drawn elsewhere to where two beds were off to the side. She realized that the bundles on the bed were that of Frodo and Sam. Relief washed over as she looked over them and found no injuries. She stroked the top of Frodo's head and concentrated until she could enter his dreams.

Frodo was sleeping soundly and was dreaming of Hobbiton until the scene changed once more into a misty area. He saw a figure ahead but he could not see who. The figure walked closer to him until her face was revealed by the mist. It was Lady Serena!

"Lady Serena! Is that you? What are you doing in my dream?"

"Frodo! I have journeyed far using magic and I am relieved to see you well."

"Yes, though our pilgrimage has been treacherous ..."

With that Frodo summarized what happened to Sam and him up to the point when Faramir found them. Likewise, Serena informed him of the recovery of Gandalf in which Frodo took great joy in.

"Faramir is Boromir's brother. I was rather surprised to have recognized the armoury. Has he been treating you well?"

Frodo nodded. "Faramir is unlike his brother though both are brave and valiant in their cause."

"Where would you go from here, my dear Hobbit?"

"I will make for Mount Doom by the way of ..."

Suddenly he was interrupted by the rumbling sound. "Do not be afraid, but somehow you are being awaken."

"I must go but both you and Sam take care. We shall meet again in actuality and not in dreams."

"Will I see you again in my dreams?"

"I doubt it for immense amount of magic is required and I have stayed longer than I should. Farewell, Frodo." With a brief kiss to his forehead, Serena disappeared.

Frodo felt himself being shake awake and he opened his eyes to see Faramir over him. "Do not be afraid Frodo. You must come."

When Frodo was next left alone with Sam, the Ringbearer explained how Serena was in his dreams. Sam of course was excited but Frodo warned for him to keep quiet.

--oo--

Once Serena stepped out of the dream, she was back within the realm of the dimensions. She felt lighter knowing that the Hobbits were safe but she had no idea which way they were going. Nevertheless, they were headed in the right general direction.

She herself was back to where Gandalf was still erecting the magical shield. She opened her eyes once more and stepped out of the sphere. Gandalf retrieved his magic as she detransformed once more. The full moon was still overhead and it was her magic that enhanced the capabilities of the Crystal. She felt drained of powers but still managed to stay on her feet. Gandalf was waiting for her response. She spared him no details as she recounted all that she say and what was spoken by Frodo. When she was finished, Gandalf was rather relieved though he contained his emotions.

"Well done, Lady Serena. It was quite a task to sustain magic over vast distances. Still, I think it is best that you get some rest before we journeyed once more."

She yawned and retreated back to camp. As she was leaving, she asked to the wizard, "Are you going to tell the others?"

"When the time is right ..." he said.

_End of Chapter 12_


	13. Clash of Swords

_Chapter 13: A Clash of Swords_

The occurrences of the night remained between the two confidants the next day. There was a day's worth of riding before Edoras and Serena feared arousing suspicions among the Men over Pegasus. Now she was riding on the same horse as Aragorn while Gimli was sharing a horse with Legolas. Even with the stamina of his kind, the constant riding and the prospects of the journey had gained its tow on the Elf. He would prepare a peaceful rest with the comfort of the one who had soothing presence upon his soul.

--oo--

As they reaches the boundaries of Edoras, they were met with an image marred of black smokes and war cries. At the gates leading into the city, a guard stopped them with orders to disarm all who desired passage into the city. The name Gandalf and the White Rider were known to the people of the city and the sound of Aragorn's name sent a ripple of emotions. However, the visitors were disarmed nonetheless. Serena kept her presence timid but she did sacrifice her Uranian blade along with the rest.

They were brought upon not to the King, but a broken man sitting at the steps in front of the throne. Gandalf leading the way spotted a lowly creature near the King and with the raise of his staff, he commanded, "Wormtongue, be gone from my sight for this is the only time I will show mercy upon your soul!"

With that, a flash of lightning struck mere feet from the creature who snarled at the Wizard before escaping from the castle. As the presence of Wormtongue wore off, King of the Mark seemed to rise to his full height, the air of nobility surrounding him heightened. He starred at the company assembled before him, and broke into laughter, "Gandalf, I see that my guard had not thoroughly disarmed you of your staff before entering my court."

"Theoden, shame on you. You would deprived an old man the support of his staff?"

The group chuckled softly for none knew the true age of the Istari. At the sound of laughter, the doors adjacent to the throne burst open. "Eomer, Marshal of the Mark, what is the matter?" Theoden addressed the soldier to his left.

"My Lord, it is good to see you well but I fear that even as we speak war is raging."

"Then we must call into arms of our Army." In the ancient tongue of Rohan, Theoden, son of Thengel, King of the Mark, called forth his subjects and ordered for preparations to be made for their departure tomorrow.

"Are you well enough, My Lord?" asked the woman to his right who came in with Eomer.

"I am fine, sister-daughter without the presence of Wormtongue."

It was then that the company realized that she was in fact Lady Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, Lady of Rohan. Fair she was in her gown of white and hair of setting sun. Her eyes held a strength enhancing her beauty. Theoden turned his attention once more and fell upon the solitary figure behind the group. "Perhaps your servant will be obliged to a resting quarter before we continue with our preparations."

Serena's identity was of course concealed and so she complied without protest and all along sensing the silent pleadings from Aragorn and Gandalf. Lady Eowyn led her away and showed her to a room and with a single nod, she was gone. Serena had sensed Lady Eowyn's confusion when she gazed upon Aragorn. Just now, The White Lady emitted an aura of dire need to get away.

--oo--

Serena removed her cloak as her eyes fell upon the welcoming bed before her. However, in the adjourning room, a bath had been drawn. Unraveling her hair from its braided confines and it felt heavenly to wash herself after ridding herself of her travelling tunic. She lost track of time while indulging in her bath but she paid no heed to that. Afterwards, she slipped herself in a dress that she found in the closet, the pale green material caressed her skin. So relaxed she was that she failed to hear the soft clicks of her chamber door opening and closing.

A figure slowly made his way to the lady whose back was turned at the moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist and giggled softly into her hair when she let out a yelp. She struggled in his hold but he was stubborn and rather enjoyed his present position. Eventually, she admitted

defeat and slowly turned her head slowly to face him. She began to place soft kisses upon him. One after another, gentle and slow, he began to loosen his hold. She advanced him backwards toward the wall. All this time, she managed to avoid kissing his lips fully and though he began to feel desperate, each kiss she made promised him more. He felt himself surrendering to her touch. As he felt himself hitting the wall of the room, his eyes were closed without his realization and in anticipation. He felt her lips softly upon his and her tongue running along them. He parted his mouth slightly but was shocked when he felt the loss of her body upon him.

"That is for scaring me, Legolas."

How cruel! The woman had been teasing him and robbing him of kisses and now she had the nerve to run off. Legolas' eyes snapped opened to see the retreating figure of one Lady Serena. Being an Elf with keen sight and speed, he would surely catch up with her and he swear ...

--oo--

Serena knew that Legolas would not be far behind even with her head start and immense training in running. Suddenly, she felt herself hitting a large body and landed in the arms of Aragorn. "Lady Serena, what is the matter? Has something happened?"

"No, it is Legolas. I believe that he will be quite upset since I got away after teasing him slightly."

Strider once more, he could not help but laugh at the Elf's current predicament. He immediately came up with a plan which he whispered into the Lady's ear. It was just in time for Legolas came up from behind, he shot a glare at Serena hiding behind Aragorn.

"Lady Serena, I suggest that you follow my plan this instant before I set Legolas after you."

She did not need to be told twice. Legolas sighed at the sight of the golden haired maiden running off ... again. "Aragorn, let me go after her."

Strider had stood in the way but he had a smile on his face when he said, "No fear, my friend. I had merely told her one of the longer ways of getting back to her chambers. If you turned around in the ways in which you came, you will surely catch your lady."

Strider's smile grew wider as he saw that recognition had sank in to the Elf and the Prince immediately ran off once more towards the chambers.

Serena kept running following Strider's instructions which he insisted would confuse the Elf. Suddenly, she realized that she was nearing her chambers and nobody was there. She entered cautiously and as she closed the door behind her, a body was smacked on top of hers. A husky yet familiar voice whispered into her ear, "That is for running away and making me weary after

our long journey. Now is the daunting task for you to apologize."

She knew that she could not get away this time and in the back of the mind, she had to 'thank' Strider for this. Now, an apology was in order and she was about to make it interesting. She had prior instructions on this from her friends of old: Mina and her Venusian flirtations, Lita and constant 'old boyfriend' antics and even the occasion from Michelle with her grace and beauty.

She matched the weight of his body with that of her. Her leg was touching his and her chest fell upon his. Ever so slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and in an equally hushed voice, she said, "I promise this runaway rabbit will make it up to you."

That was the last straw for the Elf as he plunged his mouth upon hers to silence her before any more words could be said. Then he swept her in his arm and cradled her such that she could not get away from him again. Their lips locked, he made the way over to the velvet bed. She was straddling beneath him as they were in a heated wave of passion. All necessary clothing was shed and he was in full control for the most part. They enjoyed every moment of it as their bodies radiated the satiety that they held for each other. As she laid full length on top of him, she kissed his chest to his shoulder blade and up his neck and then kissed his lips until both had to pull away from the lack of air. Both were breathing heavily.

Then a slight cough could be heard from the door, and Serena let out a cry. Legolas drew the sheets closer to them before both glared at their intruder. It was none other than Aragorn. "I am merely here to inform you that your presence is required at the dining hall. Though, I had only opened the door just now, I recommend clothing for the both of you."

--oo--

The two lovers in bed were rather embarrassed for having been seen by Aragorn and his last comment. Still, they were needed for the feast hosted by Theoden. They dressed in proper attires and Serena let her hair down and adorned in a dress of soft orange with a shade of pink. The dress was similar to her princess dress but this was long sleeved and it was V-shaped neckline showing a modest cleavage. Legolas was dressed in royal attire of soft browns and greens similar to his Elven tunic.

They entered the banquet hall and everybody present was surprised to see the lady in the arms of the Elf except for those who knew Serena of course. Serena curtseyed in front of Theoden, "My Lord, I am Lady Serenity, one who was concealed by the cloak upon our first meeting. I am blessed to be in your hospitality."

Theoden was still shock and Gandalf stepped forward, "Yes, Lady Serenity is here in good terms with the company and her presence is not unknown to us."

After he was over his initial shock, Theoden welcomed the Lady to his table seeing her grace and manners. Lady Eowyn was surprised as well, for she did not realize that the 'servant' she had seen hours before was a woman and it was then she had even greater respect for her.

--oo--

That night, Serena fell asleep in the arms of Legolas after hours of love making and whisperings of endearment into the night. She was more tired than usual probably from the teleportation into Frodo's dreams from night before. Whatever the cause, she slept soundly that night. She did not

realize that the figure beside her woke up at the break of dawn and left with the other soldiers to Helm's Deep for war.

He did not want to leave her but he was under the strict orders of the King, Gandalf and a very reluctant Aragorn to leave at dawn without Lady Serena to war. It was part of their preparations when Theoden sent the 'servant' away. Legolas did not dare to kiss Serena goodbye for he feared that he could not leave her afterwards or wake her up. Instead, he blew a kiss to her before closing the door to their chambers.

Aragorn saw the look of discontent on the Elf's face. Though he was personally in opposition to the decision, it was Theoden's orders to leave at the brink of dawn without Lady Serena. Lady Eowyn would be left in charge of Edoras during the King's absence.

--oo--

Serena woke up to an empty bed and an unusual quietness that left a feeling at the pit of stomach. She got dressed and braided her hair into a series of intricate ties. As she wandered around the unfamiliar castle, she came upon a war room of sorts. A lone figure was inside and Serena could hear war cries and the slash of a blade. Serena could not see the figure clearly. However, from the motion of the blade and the swiftness in which the weapon was handled, Serena knew the wielder of the sword was an expert in the art.

As the figure sensed the other presence in the room, Serena realized that it was Lady Eowyn. "They left at the brink of dawn leaving you and me here where we can do nothing in the real war out there."

Serena was speechless for she could not believe that even Legolas would leave her to fight on his own. She walked into the war room and fingered one of the swords there. It was similar to her own used in her Cosmetic form. "Would you like to spar, Lady Eowyn?"

Surprised, the Shieldmaiden of Rohan accepted the challenge, with the raise of the sword in front of her. The two women began to duel, fuelled by determination, anger, ambition and strength. Metal met metal, stroke for stroke. Serena added in speed into her moves and Eowyn met the increased intensity with ones of her own. Both did not want to give up as sweat formed on their foreheads. Suddenly, both decided to add in the remaining energy into their next strike as a loud crash resulted. Two broken hilts and blade led on opposite sides of the room and two figures were breathing heavily.

"You fight well, Lady Eowyn. It has been a long time since I had met a more worthy opponent."

"Yet, I felt that you are holding back that there is more to you than meets the eye. With that, I am honoured to have you as an opponent."

Two women grew a deeper respect for each other that day. Serena then asked, "Do you know where they had gone for their battle?"

"Yes, but how are you going to catch you with them?"

"You were right when you said that I was holding back because there is more than meets the eye. For you see," she said as she turned holding out her jewel to face the Lady of Rohan, "I am more than just Lady Serenity. I am the Princess of White Moon, a descendent of Serenity of the Silver

Millennium, Carrier and Protector of the Imperium Silver Crystal." With that, Lady Eowyn was subjected into a series of flashbacks with Serena narrating her pasts to her.

When she was finished, Lady Eowyn was speechless but she knew that in her heart, there was a fighter's soul inside of Lady Serenity that was raging to be cut loose. With a nod, she told Serena where they were going. Afterwards, Serena gave the other woman a hug. "Thank you, Lady Eowyn. Come and you shall see the means by which I am going to travel."

Leading the way to the top of the castle, Serena summoned Pegasus once more. With her supernatural speed and grace, she jumped onto of the white stallion. As Pegasus jumped from the roof of the castle carrying them to the ground, Lady Eowyn stood on top of the pillars with her dress flowing in the wind and a sword clutched at her in her goodbye.

--oo--

Back to Company, there were holding off on their own with Legolas and Gimli holding a small contests of one many Orcs the other could slay. Currently, the two friends were separated in the midst of the war. Legolas fighting along side Aragorn with Auduril flashing its deathly gleam to all who dared to challenge it. Legolas shot off one arrow after the other with each one meeting its mark. However, there seemed to be a sudden wave of Orcs when they were overpowered. One came from behind Aragorn who would rarely be caught off guard and as Legolas shouted in fury to defend, a suspecting Orc was shot at the Elf.

Everything was in slow motion as blood, gore, arrows, swords and the sounds of war cries mingled as one. One distinct cry was hard from the immortal prince as he fell forward clutching the wound ...

_End of Chapter 13_


	14. Sealing Fate

_Chapter 14: Sealing Fate_

Danger had befell onto one of her friends. The winds had carried one despairing cry and she had felt it as she sped to the area of Helm's Deep upon Pegasus. Her heart yearned for the safety of Legolas, but she rationalized that soldier part of her berated otherwise. She had too many years of endless battles not to trust her warrior instincts.

She kept riding hard and whispered for the powers of Jupiter, the guardian of the woods and nature to shorten the distance her and Helm's Deep. Pegasus seemed tireless in its supernatural speed and an onlooker would only see a trail of white dust and a mosaic in the wind as she breathlessly rode on.

--oo--

Meanwhile, the seconds seemed to slow as if Chronos himself was mourning the fall of the immortal prince. He descended into the arms of one Dwarf who because of his small stature had wove through the battle without much notice. Certainly, all those who perchance failed to avoid the Master of the Axe shall meet his fate swiftly - preferably by the neck. Aragorn joined the two and cleared the way to safety. The White Rider stood gravely as he inspected the ghastly condition of the Elf whose each drawn breath was shallow. Blood seeped through the wound in an endless crimson pool. He was entrusted into the care of the best healers of Rohan though the best hardly satisfied his comrades. However, a war raged still and they left to fight with new vigour, revenge for th act against one of the members of the dismantled Fellowship.

--oo--

The scene that met her was charred with the bodies or Men and Orcs all part of the foreground in the lands of doom. The agonized cries of those wounded, the foul smell of the slain reeked the air. All these were oblivious to her as her attention was drawn simply to the broken bow of intricate carvings and ancient scrips, with the bow of the Elvan world's finest. Her suspicions

and worst fears were confirmed, but she denied her tears and renewed them with into a wave of magic. She led Pegasus to the highest point overlooking all of the battle. Pegasus stood on his two hind legs and whinnied. It seemed almost melancholic and hypnotic, but it was a cry of strength. His rider was encircled with a single point of light, and those close enough to see would realize that it was the light from a single jewel.

"Cosmic Moon Power ..." The voice was liked the sirens of the sea, the call of the heavens and the mournful sounds of the heart. The three words that brought the world to a stand, was instilled by the hatred of war, of the loss of her friends, of her interrupted chances at happiness, and the repetition of her role in fate's plan.

All evil perished in their places. No final thoughts penetrated their minds, only the image of the burning light. The hearts of Men were renewed and those in pain were healed and felt the warmth. As the light subsided, she felt a wave of dizziness but she sensed the weak aura of a certain Elf. Pushing her personal needs aside, she followed the pull.

Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf were there surrounded the wounded Elf who was unaffected by the magic. Perhaps, he was already too far gone or it was the possibility that it was only aimed towards Orcs and Men. Whatever the case, as she caught the sight of him, the warrior was replaced by a woman in love as she rushed to his side. He was much too pale, not the illuminant soft golden but the deathly white of a surrender's flag. His breath was ragged and his tunic was covered with a layer of already-drying blood.

"Sere ..."

"Legolas, I am here now. Everything is going to be all right."

"Telling false is certainly not one of your stronger traits." It was a weak attempt in lessening the tension of the moment which only led to a fit of coughs and shallow breaths. Taking a deep breath, he struggled with his next words.

"I don't wish to bear a burden of regret, but, you must know that I am sorry for leaving you in Edoras."

"No, there will be no need for regrets. Every second that I spent with you is paradise in itself and a moment of happiness that knows no bounds. I know that when I am with you I am free of all burdens. Heavens know that I love you, Legolas."

"I love you too Serena..." Those were his last words to the one who filled him with utter happiness before his silver blue eyes closed at last.

"Nooooo..." she sobbed into his lifeless body, while clutching his blood soaked tunic. Crystalline tears fell ceaselessly tracing her face down to her dress. She still had not detransformed from her previous use of magic. The others attempted to pull her away but it was in vain for she refused to leave the Prince's side, even in death.

Suddenly, there was a voice from behind, "Do not cry, my princess."

For a brief moment, she had hoped that it was a merely a dream that Legolas was still alive but when she turned she realized that it was Helios. Pegasus no longer, the gatekeeper of Elysion stood before them when he heard the cry from his princess. For a brief moment, they shared a look and with that Serena knew what she must do.

"I could not let him die Helios, Middle Earth still needs him."

"I understand and you know that your friends will support you wherever your decisions lies."

"Then you will know what I must do."

He nodded and with that he blew a kiss to his princess and kneeled before her before disappearing in a sparkling rainbow.

The other occupants of the room were slightly puzzled by the exchange but they did not need to wait long for an explanation. Serena stared at each of them with her cerulean eyes before whispering an apology ever so softly that they barely caught her words. She turned toward Legolas and traced the path around his face and closer to his lips before leaning to kiss his lips.

She knew that she could not live without him not in this world but she knew that Middle Earth still needs this immortal soul. She must sacrifice herself to save Legolas by giving up her starseed. It was the only way to bring him back. Long ago, she had accepted that blatant fact that her duty to the safety of the world in whatever dimension came first. She would not hesitate to go great length to save her friends or her lover. It may seem irrational, almost stupid but that was the extent of her nature.

So, when she kissed him, she had activated her Crystal whose essence is her starseed. As she felt the extricating pull as the key to her existence was slowly ripped from her heart. She concentrated onto the glowing beam of light that seemed to envelop her entire body as well as Legolas' and her last thoughts were solely on bringing back the Elven Prince and nothing more.

_End of Chapter 14_


	15. Reunion of Hearts

_Chapter 15: Reunion of Hearts_

It was a dimension-less realm in which she found herself floating in. Ivory white space as far as her eyes could see as she propelled herself forward. With her hands out in front of her in a swimming fashion, she was taken aback that her skin was translucent, camouflaged by her current surroundings. Looking down at her body, she merely saw herself adorned in a thin satin

material, pale yellow - a colour that jotted her memory of the one that she left behind: Legolas.

The Elven Prince had hair of soft golden, a shade lighter than that of her own. In solitude, she had braided the hair down one side of his head while he whispered tales of Mirkwood Forest. Mostly, he spoke in the Common Tongue but she insisted that he spoke in Elvish. The language was beautiful as that of its people, mysterious, legendary pathos which reminded her of the language of Lunarian. It was an ancient speech passed down from generations of royals, from the queen to the princess, spoken only at the most solemn of occasions. She recalled the last was at her coronation as the Princess of the White Moon. As a child, her mother will tell her stories in Lunarian.

She sighed as she recalled the most trivial of memories. Perhaps, she had really died. It was a farewell to the world and her countless incarnations. Her sacrifice had been necessary and she would not hesitate to repeat such an act. Her purpose was to search for a place where she truly belong and she realized that liked those of her friends, she was vital for the survival of love and peace, the guardians of the universe in any passage of time.

--oo--

They knew that from the moment she gazed into their eyes, she was going to exchange her life for that of Legolas. It was an offer with no real victory for she had just wiped an entire army sent by the Dark Lord with a stroke of her wand. Her magic could perhaps rival that Sauron, even Gandalf would attune to that notion. Yet, it was inevitable that the maiden shall have her way. It was a loss that would tremble the basis of their hearts for she held a love so strong for a world that held no real hope to begin with.

As the light subsided, the maiden collapsed backwards, caught by Aragorn who was driven by warrior's instincts and a display of his own love with Lady Arwen. The Evenstar of her people had sacrificed a life of immortality for love. He cradled the lifeless body that of the Moon Princess, so light in his arms, yet so strong in her demeanor. Starring at her tranquil feature, none should have guessed that she had annihilated more powerful enemies. Aragorn looked from the girl in his arms and to Elf lying before him. The only indication of his previous ordeal was the blood stained tunic.

Aragorn let out a sigh as he turned to reveal the delicate object to the others. No words were needed, not even the most mournful of songs from an Elf could decipher their emotions at that moment. "We had no other purpose here, rather we should make for Isengard. We shall have to move Legolas and Lady Serenity with us."

They did not question how the task should be undertaken but it was accomplished by Gandalf with his own magic. They was a grave ride with the Company of Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf and their precious burden leading the procession. Theoden and his men followed a few paces behind. Though the hearts of the Men were renewed, but the loss of others weighed heavily on

their hearts. It was ironic for the loss of men to save others who would live to fight in other wars. A vicious curse rooted in the lust of power.

--oo--

She never pictured dying for she had simply accepted that fate would meddled in the timeline and she would be reborn with a new identity in a different dimension after she 'died'. Somehow instead of feeling content, there was a bittersweet aftertaste for she sensed that she had been cheated out of a life of normalcy. The closest thing to it in Middle Earth had been her love

with Legolas.

"Oh Serena, it has been too long."

Shock out of her reverie, she turned to the direction of the voice, one that she yearned many nights to hear. There in front of her in the full of glory of Venus was her friend, Mina. The two girls rushed forward and met in a heartfelt embrace. "Oh Mina, I can't believe you are really here! I missed all of you so much and think of all you always."

"I know Serena, but we are always in your heart, guiding you with our strength. I see that you yourself found happiness. True love in a different dimension with one of the most beautiful of all creations ..."

Serena could not help but blush but she did not argue for on the matters of love, the Guardian of a love herself knows best. "Yes, Legolas and I ... "

"No need for denial or explanations after all I hold the power of love in my hand, not only that the blush on your cheeks is a sure indication."

This was what she missed the most, the conversation with one of her closest friends. "Mina, where are the others? Are they here as well?"

At that moment, Mina grew more serious. "I am sorry, Serena but I'm the only person who came. The others feel that I will be the best choice to come and see you. They all wanted to come but technically speaking you are not really dead yet."

"But my starseed ..."

"My daughter, I know of your desire for normalcy ..."

Queen Serenity emerged beside Mina. Tears welled up at the corners of the Princess' eyes as she gazed upon her mother. Mother and daughter embraced and Mina took the opportunity to disappear and leave the royals to their reunion. Queen Serenity peered into the cerulean eyes of her daughter. She could not be more proud of the Moon Princess for she had grown in both wisdom and beauty with the price of losing of her naivety of the hardships of the world. Still as the carrier of the Imperium Silver Crystal, the loss will secure the peace of the world at least for a time. Now, Middle Earth was that world. Princess Serenity looked to her mother for an explanation to Mina's previous declaration.

Queen Serenity let out an exhausted sigh before telling the tale, "As Lady Galadriel had told you, the Imperium Silver Crystal is also known as the Last Crown of the Stars noted in the long forgotten legends of Middle Earth. The Imperium Silver Crystal though flourish on the Moon, it is still not at its fullest potential. Its origins is Middle Earth and when you made your wish for a place of belonging, the crystal naturally picked this place. Over time as you journeyed in the Fellowship, the crystal's magic is heightened. Now the question of your starseed, it is the key to your survival during the Silver Millennium as well as your time in the 21st century which is the

future of the Silver Millennium. However, you are the Crystal's carrier in the world of its natural source of magic and power, your survival depended on the Crystal and not your starseed. The Crystal has its own will and it protected you when your starseed was sacrificed."

"How did you know of my encounter with Lady of the Golden Woods?"

"I am with you always even in spirit. The Elven Queen of Lorien has great many powers and she too holds a power almost if not equal in strength to that of the Imperium Silver Crystal. She is powerful and wise even among her people."

Queen Serenity stopped for a brief moment as she saw that her daughter was absorbing the information before continuing once more.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal essentially have a mind of its own and as its guardian, you will uncover many hidden secrets within this treasure. Certainly, you have been told the legend of Isildur and of the Dark Lord's first attempted rise to power. During those dark times in Middle Earth, Sauron under the influence of the One Ring had cast a legion of Elves out of Middle Earth who had been captured, tortured and left defenseless under the evil bounds. They were powerless to return to Middle Earth and so they resided elsewhere in a desolate place where they could flourish as they once did. The single power source came from one star that seemed to follow them which they bestowed the name of Imperium Silver Crystal for its lustrous silver colour. That particular star was found on the day when the first child was born among them. Those Elves under the Crystal's power but without the magic of Middle Earth evolve - so we say, to our Kingdom on the Moon."

"So we were once Elves ..."

"Yes, so we displayed some of their qualities: the admiration to beauty, purity and peace, even Lunarian is a deprivation of Elvish. The similarities in hair colour and the dominant blue eyes is a clear indication of the ancestry between Elves and Lunarians. Yet, Lunarians are a separate race from the Elves. Their Elven immortality is only laid upon the holder of Imperium Silver Crystal as the first child born of the new race will become the first queen of the Silver Millennium. Many Elven abilities such as their powers of healing, song, swiftness in their walk had been lost over the years without the powers of Middle Earth and as Lunarian, we too had developed in our unique masteries."

"Then what is the purpose of me being here?"

"The release of your starseed was not in vain for you have the fullest access to the powers of Cosmos, not simply the planetary attacks as you used before but also the powers of the Sun, and magic from different dimensions mainly those of Elves. It will become a great resort to you."

She had not realized that she had subconsciously wielded her Cosmetic transformation. Queen Serenity starred at awe at Sailor Cosmos in her full attire but the moment of departure drew near. She must leave her daughter once more hopefully to conquer Middle Earth's greatest fear. She planted a kiss upon the Princess' head and in Lunarian, she said, "In your darkest hour, your heart's desire shall be granted."

Somehow those words sounded familiar but more importantly for it to be spoken in the sacred language of the Moon is even more significant. In the place where Queen Serenity once stood, the Princess of Venus reappeared. "I am here to say my farewells, Serena. Always remember that we are always in your heart and be happy for everything will work out when you realize where you truly belong."

With that, Mina flashed the customary Sailor V peace sign and that was the last image that Serena saw as she found herself fading completely from the ivory white space until ...

--oo--

They had reached the ravaged ruins of what once was Isengard. Gandalf gazed upon the fortress and recalled his last encounter with Saruman, now most likely stripped of the powers in the high order of the Istari. The White Rider indicated for Aragorn and Gimli to follow him into the castle as the Men of Rohan set up camp and placed Legolas and Lady Serenity into camps. They took the silent yet dangerous gleam from the Company to heart as they set forth with their preparations.

As the three original companions of the Fellowship trekked within the seemingly isolated tower, they were met with two mysterious figures. One was clearly sleeping for a soft snore could be heard while his friend was nearby as if he was standing guard. At the sound of footsteps along the marble floor, the guard came into attention and snapped into the direction of the intruders. At the sharp movements, the sleeping form had been aroused and was too starring rather strangely at the three.

"Could my eyes deceive me or perhaps I am still dreaming?" cried the figure as he rubbed the sleep from his playful eyes.

The voice was familiar to the ears of the three but they could scarcely believe their own ears. They walked forward without the heightened caution as they did before upon entering.

As the voice declared once more, "Strider! Master Gimli!"

His friend cried out in alarm, "What are you doing with Saruman?"

The three warriors let down their guard completely for they realized that it was their long lost Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. Gandalf noted their mistake and said, "I am not Saruman but rather, a old friend, my dear Halflings. Now, tell me what debacle you two have gotten yourselves into."

As recognition sank in, questions rambled ceaselessly from the two companions and Gandalf simply gave them an abridged version of the tale for he had came for a purpose. At the promise of a telling the full encounter of the two parties, the Hobbits settled down and informed Gandalf of their current disposition.

Together the five friends entered the grand hall of Isengard with Gandalf bellowing in his mighty voice, "Come forth Saruman! Your reign over the Istari is no more. Come forth now so I can show you mercy!"

"Never!" The voice was not that of Saruman but not of another vile creature. It was sent above and echoed throughout the hall and with that an object was hurled in their direction and not even Gandalf was quick enough to attack. As the Company dispersed to avoid contact, a voice was heard, "Silence Wall."

A familiar yet foreign call soon followed, "Apollo Flare Entrap!"

--oo--

She faded into the white space until she materialized in front of a portal similar to the one at the Time Gates. As she reached forward to push back the door, she heard the soft whisperings of her friends wishing her luck and happiness, words of encouragement that she would cherish in her heart. She knew that this world needed her and even more so as she realized the significance of her race. The Lunarians are nonexistence now as they perished under the dark powers of the Negaverse. Now, she as the last surviving members, she returned with the power to save the lineage of people here in Middle Earth.

She emerged from the door and found herself in a grand hall. She recognized that of Gandalf for his white attire but his back was turned, so the Company with him failed to see an object projected towards. She did the only thing she could as she erected a shield to block their attack. To the enemy, she spotted quite easily as the vile creature let out a growl for the ineffective

attack. New powers of Cosmos rushed through her as she called out one of her new attacks empowered by the Sun.

Fiery orange chain cuffed around the creature as it let out yelp of pain. The bounds themselves were intricate with the symbols of sun engraved on the cuffs and solar flares emitted on the metal leaving an imprint on the wrists of the victim. She dragged the creature from the pillar at the top of tower to bottom. All along, Wormtongue - whom she immediately recognized screamed as her Apollo Flare cuffs burned to his skin but she was unreluctant. As she made her descend, she felt all eyes on her in disbelief.

--oo--

As the purple shield dissipated, and the object fell to a thud on the ground the five looked up to see Wormtongue being loitered by the female warrior. She was familiar but they were convinced that she had died in front of their very eyes. To Merry and Pippin, the maiden seemed almost foreign for they were entranced by her magical powers. As she stood before them in all her glory, it was Pippin who had said first, "Lady Serena, is that you?"

Her eyes focussed on the Hobbit and her eyes held confusion and then innocent gaiety. "Yes, little one."

"But, how could this be, I felt your death."

All turned towards the entrance of the hall to find a blood stained Elf with his limp arm clutching across to his shoulder. Legolas' blue silver eyes pierced into the azure ones of the blond Moon Princess, a synchronized thought ran through their minds, "I love you ..."

_End of Chapter 15_

_

* * *

_

AN: A couple of things, I know that Mina was OOC. Also, I did make up Serena's powers from the Sun although the concept is not new, her call attacks and any other descriptions and explanations are original. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap and don't forget to r/r. Until later, peace!


	16. Together Again

_Chapter 16: Together Again_

The Elven Prince and the Lunarian Princess was entranced by the surreal moment which seemed to stretch for an eternity. Neither of them wanted to break the spell.

"_You're late, Legolas_," said Aragorn in Elvish, "_and you look terrible._"

That snapped the couple out of their moment and Legolas shot a glare - though friendly at his old friend before the two embraced. "_I look fine enough for you, Ranger. I do believe that I am just on time,_" answered the Elf in return.

"Would you quit with the Elvish, some of us prefer the Common Tongue! And you, Legolas, have a great debt to repay for that stunt," Gimli the Dwarf retorted. It was rather comical scene to an onlooker. A stout Dwarf who barely reached the shoulders of the Elf, scolding the much taller being.

"Ah Legolas, it is so good to see you again," "Yes, I rather miss your songs," cried Merry and Pippin.

Serena smiled at the reunion before her. They were will be time for her and Legolas to be alone but for not her attention was diverted to the object which Wormtongue had projected toward the group before. She was not the only one to recall its existence. Gandalf had cast off Wormtongue and had remained silent at the sudden turn of events. Now , he saw that Lady Serena was drawn to the Palantir. He tried to intercept the lady and the onyx globe but it was as though the magical sphere had a mind of its own in choosing the Princes of the Moon.

Serena grasped the smooth orb, almost cold to the touch yet somehow it felt familiar. She made a mental note to ask the origin of such an object. As she turned to inspect it further, it was hypnotising as she gazed towards its center. It intrigued her, an enigma embedded within its confines. She lost all consciousness of her surroundings as the palantir revealed to her the entire land of Mordor, up the slopes of Mount Doom to its summit where Serena was face to face with the eyes of the One.

Its gaze directed toward the maiden and let out a laugh, "Has Saruman stooped to the level of hiding behind a mere child?"

"I am no child nor am I some worthless follower of Saruman!"

The Eye did not answer but rather leash out a fiery dart. Serena simple wield out her Ellipse Crest. A golden crescent moon emerged from the palm of her hand and it spiralled in front of the attack and absorb it. Ellipse Crest is one of her new powers inspired by the Moon which can cast an ellipse over a fire attack.

The Eye seemed to flare in disdain. "Who are you?" it demanded.

Before she had a chance to answer she heard the voice of her friend calling out to her, "Lady Serena! Serena!"

Her eyes refocused themselves as Serena found herself being tended to by the concerned faces of her companions. The Palantir dropped with a thud to the ground and was retrieved by Gandalf. For a moment, she was speechless before she murmured, "I saw the eye of Sauron."

All sucked their breath in before Gandalf found the voice to ask for them all, "What did he say to you?"

"He ridiculed that I was some mere pawn for Saruman but I had certainly proved otherwise when I blocked one his attack on me."

Legolas felt himself balling his fist at Serena's encounter with the Dark Lord. Gandalf looked grave. "The Dark Lord knows of your powers, Lady Serenity. It will mean that his Eye will be setting its sight on you."

"Perhaps it will divert his attention from the Ringbearer and his servant."

At the mentioning of Frodo and Sam, there was great agitation, "Yes, but we do not know the condition of the Hobbits. Surely, they are tough but the Ring ..." Aragorn said almost in self pit for his inability to journey with the Ringbearer and guide him to the Land of Mordor.

"Last I talked with Frodo, he was well and was with Faramir."

All except Gandalf starred disbelieving at her. "How..."

Serena turned away slightly before she found her voice, "That night when we were reunited with Gandalf, I was the night watch. My heart yearned for the Hobbits and the only way for me to ensure their safety was to teleport there. Under Gandalf's protection, I used my powers and teleported to Frodo and reappeared as an apparition in his dream. He told me of their trials as of

yet and that they were currently under the care of Faramir."

"Who is Faramir?" asked one of the Hobbits.

"He is Boromir's brother," said Serena and Aragorn simultaneously.

"Lady Serena, if you can teleport then what do you not teleport Frodo there to Mount Doom? This journey will be over," asked Pippin.

Serena starred at him hard and at that moment, her eyes revealed the powers of Cosmos. Pippin gulped nervously. "Teleportation is no simple task, Peregrin Took. In fact, it is one of the most advanced and complex manoeuver and requires a great deal of concentration and power. Though I have the necessary means to complete a teleportation, I can only transport myself only after locating the aura of the Ringbearer. Then for myself to teleport another being to the deep fires of Mount Doom would prove not only foolish but dangerous for if I should fail, we shall found ourselves out of Middle Earth and perhaps not even in this dimension."

"Power is not to be abused, my little Hobbit but only used under the right circumstance. The Ringbearer and his servant shall make his journey as we shall continue ours. Together, we will converge at Mount Doom. For us to find means to alter such a fate, the consequence may prove to be catastrophic."

Gandalf spoke in wisdom to the Hobbits for he understood the burdens of carrying powers great enough to destroy the world. The wizard knew of the dangers that could bring about more harm than good. His thoughts were with the maiden as she walked out of Isengard without turning back upon the group. Legolas noted the downcast countenance on Serena and he was saddened. He knew that within the benign nature of the Moon Princess was a powerful woman who would without hesitation exchanged her life for that of others. She had did just that when she sacrificed her life for his own.

--oo--

(Serena POV)

I don't know what came over me back there, yelling at Pippin like that. He is young and naive and his question is legitimate considering that he has the right to know. I better apologize to him, poor little Hobbit. I guess they too show considerable amount of strength and a power of their own for surviving all that they did. Sigh

--oo--

(Narrator POV)

Serena kept walking until she reached an open area where there's an open area with a dense amount of trees surrounding the outer rim. She spread out her arms almost in a cross fashion and just let herself twirled around. At the same time, she chose to put on a dress, the one that she wore at Theoden's banquet Chapter 13 - a dress of a soft orange with a shade of pink. It was

personal favourite similar to that of her princess dress but long sleeved with a V-shaped neckline.

"If you wish to lose yourself within your realm of dreams, let me come with you."

Serena found herself in the embrace of Legolas. She brought him closer to her and felt his warmth for fear that she was truly dreaming. The sight of his lifeless body was clearly in her mind. Legolas seemed to mirror her thoughts for he too brought her body closer to his. Wrapping around her small waist, he fumbled with the soft material of her dress. Their lips found each other without much hesitation, soft and sweet, desperate and violent, passionate and overwhelming. Each kiss brought upon a new wave of desirous sensation that coursed through their bodies.

As Serena rested her arms around his neck, she suddenly remembered one treasured item that she must now return to its owner. Moving away slightly, she wielded out a familiar object now renewed. It was the bow which Serena had found discarded after the battle of Helm's Deep. "I know how strong the Elven hair is but now the bow string is wrought with magic of Cosmos - my magic."

"I will think of you every time an arrow is shot with this bow. Your essence will be a part of this weapon." With that, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Can you show me how to shoot an arrow with it? I can shoot a magical Martian bow but not an Elven one."

Legolas let out a small chuckle but he did not protest but rather he stood behind Serena with the bow held in front of him. With his right hand on the weapon, his free hand guided Serena's. Then he leaned closer to her until he could bury himself into her hair - a favourite indulgence of his. He could feel a smile on Serena when he placed his left hand on her and setting an arrow into the bow. In a few whispered words and more 'guiding' of the hand, he had explained that art of shooting an arrow from an Elven bow.

"Now aim towards that tree over yonder," he said stepping aside.

'This is liked shooting with Mars Flame Sniper bow except with actual arrows instead of flaming ones. I can do this,' she thought.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and took aim. One single sound resulted as metal made its mark with the wood. Suddenly, she heard an intruder among the trees. Forming an arrow into her bow with magic, she directed it towards the sound. Only Legolas with his keen sight could see who was coming their way, "No, don't shoot, it's ..."

Alarmed, she knew it was too late to withdraw her attack instead, she wielded Saturn's Silence Wall in the general direction. "I must congratulate you, Lady Serena for you have exquisite precision in your aim."

Aragorn emerged from among the trees holding the golden arrow in his hand with his eye brows raised at the girl who was staring at him sheepishly. "My apologies, Aragorn, but you must thank Legolas as well for he was the one who had showed me the art."

"So I have Legolas to thank for almost an arrow in my heart ..." Aragorn replied sarcastically while twirling the arrow in his hand.

"Aragorn, I do believe you are a tracker or perhaps you have grown old and lacking your skills. Surely, you have a keen sense of direction," Legolas mocked back at the Man.

The three stared in a deadlock for a few moment before Serena let out a giggle that eventually an endless laughter. It was rather contagious for the three of them eventually got into a fit of chuckles. It was needed after all that they had been through to release some emotional tension. It was then that Aragorn announced, "Come, I came to find the both of you for we are off once more."

That dampened their present mood slightly but at least they were together again.

_End of Chapter 16_


	17. Heartfelt Melody

AN: Ok, I am back with another chapter. In this one, I have to add a little bit about Frodo and Sam - which have been abandoned for the last couple of chapters. Last they are with Faramir but I won't go into much detail as the book did but there will be an original idea with my explanation of the Ringbearer and his servant.

* * *

_Chapter 17: Heartfelt Melody_

The three emerged from the forest to see the riders had been saddled up for the return to Edoras. Many of the Men displayed an awestruck expression towards Lady Serena and Legolas. The concept of returning to life was rather elusive and Gandalf was silent on the subject and only eluded upon magic. It was simply too esoteric and complex.

It was decided that Legolas shall ride once again with Gimli, Aragorn with Merry and Serena with Pippin. She wanted to apologize for her outburst earlier but the effervescent Hobbit had already dismissed the ordeal. However, it did not stop her from kissing him in the cheek which resulted in a rosy blush and a wide-eyed Hobbit. Gandalf rode up with Shadowfax and said, "Come along lad for if you keep staring you might have a score to settle with the Elven Prince."

Pippin sneaked a peek towards Legolas though his face was stern but his eyes illuminated with mirth so the Hobbit knew that Gandalf was simply teasing. Serena rode up with a horse of light gray named 'Lugaea'. She held out her hand for Pippin to climb on and sit in front of her. On Theoden's command, they were off. The recently reunited companions rode relatively close together. Aragorn was slightly leading with Legolas and Serena on his either side. Gandalf riding solo and bringing up the rear. They recounted their respective trials and up to the point of Legolas and Serena's 'deaths' and 'rebirths', it was slightly hinted but the known parties felt that it was incongruous. Yet, they knew that such feeling of bliss will not last.

--oo--

Edoras met them in all its glory and Lady of Rohan met them with eyes of rejoiced and yet sympathy for the lives of the Men lost. She immediately hugged Lady Serena but Eowyn felt something more in the embrace, something almost sympathetic, a feeling of courage and strength. The White Lady was slightly confused but her attentions was directed to Aragorn afterwards who was talking with Eomer.

"My friend, I feel that we must part for the rest of journey shall only coincide in the final battle."

"Why? You know that our friendship have not hinder."

"I know Eomer, but I choose the Path of the Dead."

The Men present let out a gasp and Eomer shook his head, "It is an ill name to be mentioned but if you too choose such a course then this is where our path shall separate and converge upon the battlefield." The two Men shook hands afterwards.

At the exchange, Lady Eowyn ran in the opposite direction and Eomer and Aragorn make a move to follow but Serena stopped them.

She found Lady Eowyn out on the roof at the precise spot where the two women last met. Lady Eowyn did not need to turn around to know that Serena had followed her. "Why must he choose such a dangerous path for he will surely…"

"It is a path to his destiny despite all obstacles. There is no escape even with self denial and our attempt for an alternate course."

"I wish to got with our Men to fight but I am destined to be here among our people rather than fighting where I can be useful."

"Lady Eowyn," Serena said while turning the other woman around. She placed an object into the Lady of Rohan's hand. The Shieldmaiden was surprised as she fingered the star locket in her hand and turning it over, she read the inscription 'A Melody shall marked the aria of two destined hearts.'

"I cannot accept this for surely it is too precious to you."

"No, it is yours for it is a symbol of our friendship. Your destiny shall be among your people but the passage to that destiny is unknown, so this locket shall marked courage, strength but mostly love: true love of pure hearts."

Lady Eowyn flipped the locket opened but no music played. Serena further explained, "When you found your true love, a beautiful melody will played to symbolize that love. I have heard it and it has brought comfort into troubled spirits."

"So you have found true love …"

"I found love that was pure and used as the best defence in both internal and external battles but the path of my destiny is forever changing. The only thing of my destiny that I am sure of is that to protect the world from all evils in the name of love and justice."

"Thank you Lady Serena, I shall treasure this always."

--oo--

That night it was decided that all who shall follow Aragorn to the Path of the Dead will leave in the morning. Gandalf along with Pippin had taken leave and had left for Minas Tirith and Merry stayed behind in Edoras with Theoden. The rest of the company, Legolas, Gimli and Serena was to go with Aragorn. Other Men from the North that Aragorn knew was to follow them as well.

In the morning, they were off once more with people of Rohan seeing them off. Lady Eowyn stood slightly in front of them holding the star locket in the palm of her hand.

During the ride, Serena was informed of the history of the Paths of the Dead from Legolas and Gimli. The two horses, Lugaea and Arod were riding side by side behind the pact for Aragorn was riding with his kinfolks leading the way. Their hearts were ridden with a foreboding and all quivered for the unknown until the Dark Door was found. There were carvings along the archway but even with some persistent attempts, many were too dimmed and too worn for any means of deciphering them. Serena noted in her head some familiarity to Lunarian while Legolas remarked the carvings to be some form of Elvish. Aragorn agreed that the carvings were perhaps written in some higher form of language used once-upon-a-time in Middle Earth before he urged the group forward once more.

Many of the horses liked their riders braved themselves into the darkness within. Aragorn led the way and this time, Legolas, Gimli and Serena followed closely behind while some of the Men had reared to the back. Serena produced a single flamed parchment and the Martian vellum cast eerie shadows into the deep. Aragorn ventured forward slightly and stopped at the sight of bones - bones from Men lost but its spirit has not forgotten its long held curse. Aragorn murmured a few words into the beyond but not even Legolas with his impeccable hearing could understand until at last Aragorn shouted, "Let us pass, and then come! I summon you to the Stone of Erech!"

Silence ensued until a gust of wind came from behind the group bringing along dust and vestige of the years. All those who looked behind shall see the Dead had indeed been summoned for they followed closely behind. However, there was a cry of a child in amongst the wind, so mournful that tears welled up in the bravest of Men. Legolas turned towards Serena, only too astonished to see that she was murmuring something into the wind and that a single point of light was emitted from a single point on her chest. Her hand reached out into the wind until everything flared up in the light. All observants shielded their eyes and when they opened them once more, they found themselves in the open once more.

All the Men turned to Aragorn who said, "The Dead Riders have been summoned but we must make haste for the Hill of Erech for they know that King of the Dead has called upon them to fulfil their oath." He did not mentioned the light or the cry of the child for he too was unsure of what to make of it, so in turn, the Men did not question them. However, in his heart he knew that it was a sign not of his destiny but the destiny of another desperate soul - that of Lady Serenity.

Serena had dismounted and was off to the side of the group. She had heard the cries of the child for the cries was of that of a female who was speaking Lunarian. Words spoken could not be repeated but Serena was affected deeply. She felt Legolas comforting her in the best way that he could but he had not and could not understand all that she had heard. When she met his eyes, they were wary but she did not answer his silent questionings. She kissed him softly on the cheek indicating that she did not want to tell him what happened in the cave and he accepted her wish. His hand which had taken hold of hers lingered and he pressed them in assurance before the couple mounted their horses once more. Gimli as a mere spectator, knew the exchange was between the couple only and that their love for each other was strong enough to prevail. Once more led by Aragorn, the Men of Dundeain rode on and headed for the Hill of Erech.

--oo--

The Hobbits - Frodo and Sam having taken leave of Faramir and his Men, was led by Gollum again. Sam was still distrustful of the creature but Frodo was simply too tired to argue much longer. The Ring grew heavier as they neared the fouled regions of Mount Doom. Having faced with the disappointment that the door into the territory of Dark Lord was too treacherous and simply 'closed', Gollum was leading them into a different way. Frodo only hoped that Smeagol's loyalty to his Precious would sustain.

Currently, they were taking a much needed rest. Sam was off a little ways preparing a meal with meat hunted by Gollum. Frodo was sleeping out of the dreaming existence ….

_(Frodo's Dream)_

He found himself staring into the dark oblivion… He could not save Gandalf no matter how hard he tried and so he had fallen along with the Balrog. Down … down … further … and deep into the darkness … endless tunnels … this way … and that …. He kept falling …. Down …. Down … and even further ….

UNTIL…..

Frodo found himself engulfed in a fiery pit, so hot yet the fire intrigued him some how. He reached out to touch the flames but was startled backwards when the Eye of the One emerged from amongst the flames. Its Eye was menacing and glared downward toward the Hobbit for it had felt the power of the Ring. Frodo was suffocating as he reach at his neck and his hand fell over the chain that held the Ring. He struggled to breath and to draw in air until he heard the distant callings of a child …

It was so soft but he did not understand what it was saying. It sounded feminine yet the voice was familiar, but he could not place from where or who it was. The Eye disappeared until Frodo found himself engulfed this time in a silver rainfall. The drops soothed him and he found himself drawing in rejuvenating breaths. A figure was walking towards him but he could hardly make out its face. He squinted this eyes but then he heard another voice, calling out to him, "Frodo! Mr. Frodo! Wake up. I have made some stew. Mr. Frodo!"

_(End Dream)_

Frodo found himself pulled from his dreaming existence and starred into the eyes of Samwise Gamgee. "Sam!" he cried.

"Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?"

"I am fine, Sam. Did you say that you made some stew?"

Sam nodded and went off to retrieve a bowl while Frodo settled back once more and whispered, "It was only a dream but I wondered what does it mean. Who was that figure in my dream?"

_End of Chapter 17_


	18. Synchronizing Blades and Hearts

Ok, first of all, some news:

I recently receive an extensive rant / review from Callisto Star and I like to share with those who are reading this. I agree with her wholeheartedly when she said that reviewers seem to dwindle when a fic has reached upper double and triple reviews. I too thought that it was the effects of summer and vacation. Yet, I still see people updating and writing new stories, but nobody seems to read or want read long standing fics. So, it leads me to the conclusion that the problem probably lies within with SM/Lotr crossovers. Is too saturated with them? Is the plot less fulfilling now that many aspiring authors have created their original works - many of them are interesting and absolutely fascinating to read? However, the SM/GW crossover with its own section certainly qualify as being 'saturated', yet new stories are being added and updated everyday. So the question still remain, what is wrong?

* * *

_Chapter 18: Synchronizing Blades and Hearts_

A lone messenger galloped swiftly across the Southern lands, infused by the urgency of his news. His thoughts were filled by the perpetual noise made by the horse's hooves against the earth. Pounding faster and faster as he reached the outskirts of his destination, the end of his solitary ride. He was met by a solider clad in silver mail that sparkled as the figure ran towards his steed. A shorter figure trailed closely behind the former. As the messenger drew near and slowed his horse to a canter, he realized with awe that the armed figure was a woman. Her fair hair marked a stark contrast to her attire, yet, it seemed fitting for there was something about her stance that displayed a front of dominance.

"What is your business in the Land of Rohirrim - the territory of Theoden?" demanded the shorter fellow which the messenger recognized as a Hobbit.

"I have an urgent message for the King from his allies of the North."

Without a work, the Halfling turned and becked for him to follow. The lady from before had simply tied up his horse. She pierced soundlessly into his earthly brown eyes as if reading into the depths of his soul. As she finally broke eye contact, she said in a mournful tone, "Come, if you wish to see the King."

When the two reached the grand palace hall, the young Hobbit was whispering into the ear of His Majesty. The messenger got down on one knee and presented a single red arrow in the palm of his hand. There was a momentarily gasp from the woman who had taken a place to the left of the royal throne and the King leaned forward. His forehead creased and he said shaking his head, "Never in my years as King has the red arrow been in my land. Has it come to that?"

"My Lord, the great Denethor of Gondor has sent me with this offering for he believed in the alliance between Rohirrim and Minas Tirith. Great wars are rampant in the lands of the North and this is the last resort for the defence of our territory."

The King leaned backwards into his throne and he made a motion for the messenger to rise. As he was doing so, the messenger felt a penetrating gaze of the King before him. He looked up and saw the Hobbit had a curious look on his face. When the Hobbit realized that the messenger had made eye contact, he could not help but to satisfy his curiosity. "When I first saw you, I thought I was starring into the image of Boromir but I was mistaken."

"I am Faramir, son of Denethor, Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien. Boromir is my brother. I am afraid that he has passed away valiantly as a man in battle."

"I am Meriadoc but more often known as Merry. I was with Boromir when ... the last I saw him was that he battled against a group of Orcs in attempt in trying to safe me and Pippin."

Faramir nodded sorrowfully. "I have heard of your travels from other Hobbits - Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee and I believe the last one was Pippin. He arrived with Mithrandir on Shadowfax."

With those words, Faramir suddenly recalled his place as a messenger before a King. The Gondorian immediately snapped back into attention. Theoden merely waved off the etiquette when he said, "Peace, Denethor's son. If Gandalf has arrived in Gondor, then certainly things are much graver than I anticipated. The death of your brother is grievous. Faramir, I will honour the ancient alliance between Rohirrim and Gondor. Though many of our men had just been to battle, they are strong and carry in their hearts courage and strength. Eowyn, sister-daughter, summoned Eomer to prepare the men for battle."

"Yes, my lord." With that, Lady of Rohan stepped from the high steps of the throne in search of her brother. As she was leaving, she passed Faramir who saw the faint tears crystallized at the corners of her eyes. However, they were so translucent that Faramir was doubtful that he had seen the tears at all. Still, he could not believe that he had been in the presence of the legendary Lady Eowyn of Rohan. He saw her fiery spirit and though she was beautiful as the picturesque horizon, it was the purity of the warrior inside that he most admired.

"Come Faramir, you shall lead us the way to Gondor," said Theoden.

As the King and Faramir discussed battle strategies, Merry felt himself left behind. Though he was now the servant of the King, he was sure that he would not battle with the others. Lady Eowyn had given him a sort of battle garments - a request from Aragorn, she explained. Though Merry knew otherwise, he would wear his new armoury with pride.

He reached the palace grounds fully dressed to come face-to-face with great Men on their horses. He felt rather small then, as if he was under the scrutiny of all the Men present. Theoden rode up on his horse, "I am afraid, my dear Meriadoc that you will have to stay behind and be with the people along with Lady Eowyn. She will rule over the people in my absence and I shall entrust her in your care. Though she is very strong willed, be certain that no ill will befalls on her."

"Yes, sire," Merry replied solemnly.

On the command Theoden, the Men were off. A lone solider came up beside Merry and whispered into his ear, "Do you wish to go with them to battle? I can see it in your eyes that you do."

Merry nodded and the soldier whispered, "Come and ride with me. I am Dernhelm and we must hurry if we wish to follow the men to battle."

The Halfling need no further persuasion as he grabbed hold of the outstretched hand that was covered with a cloak. Dernhelm's face was covered by a hood but this was not unusual for many of the Men often travelled in such a manner to protect themselves in foreign lands and to frighten their enemies.

Dernhelm rode like the wind as if he was riding into his destiny, into the battle that shall decided his fate. Merry felt that he too was riding into destiny behind Dernhelm and he was slightly saddened at the thought that he had defied Theoden and left Lady Eowyn behind. Somehow, Dernhelm found himself riding next to Faramir who was near the rear of the pact. Eomer and Theoden was leading the army of Men to Gondor.

As they travelled along a more treacherous route, the Men slowed their pace such that they could easily converse with the rider beside them. Dernhelm's horse was still riding alongside Faramir's horse. The younger son of Denethor let out a sudden sigh and Dernhelm inquired, "Why does a Man of Gondor sigh in a manner? Are you without hope?"

Faramir considered questionably the soldier beside him. He could not discern the face for it was hidden but nevertheless, he told the foreign soldier beside gun. "With my brother's death casting over Gondor, all the responsibilities shall be bestowed upon myself. I sigh for I know my father's heart who is without hope for his youngest. In his eyes, I shall never be as great as Boromir but I cannot be my brother. I am simply myself, a man with my own destiny."

"What is that - your destiny?"

"In a way, I have none for I shall forever in the shadow and the memory of one who is dead and remembered."

"Then your destiny is to be with your people to uphold that valour of bravery and strength but you are not obligated to be your brother. Nobody is certain of your path to fulfill that destiny, certainly not your father, most of all. Yet, I think in his own way, he respects you as his son who can bear the burden of two and the Stewardship of Gondor. Yes, I believe your place with your people as ..."

Dernhelm hesitated when he realized that he had said too much but Faramir was struck by such eloquent speeches by this unknown soldier. "Yes, go on as who?"

"As Lady Eowyn, the Shieldmaiden of Rohirrim. Her brother, Eomer, King Theoden and even Aragorn desires for her to be with her people as a pillar of strength for them but she fears a cage. It is a cage where she will forever be looked upon at, with an impenetrable glass where no love shall reach her except that of her people."

"Though it was only moment that I looked upon the Lady of Rohan, she is not simply a pillar of strength but the embodiment of a free spirit. She needs not to fear a cage for no cage is strong enough to confine it."

A moment of silence elapsed while the two riders focussed blankly on the path before them. Suddenly, there came a halt in their ride as another rider was blocking their path. Faramir rode forward as the Men of Rohirrim circled around their unknown foe.

"I seek Faramir of Gondor for I have an urgent message for him."

"You have found him. What news do you bring of the front?"

"I bear ill tidings that your father has died in battle, killed by the wraiths. They ran rampage in the city while Mithrandir lead an army to defend other parts of the land. Your father has sent me to give you this message before he has fallen," the Man from Gondor said as he handed the parchment to Faramir.

There was an eerie silence and when Faramir looked up once more, his eyes had a gleam that could not be decipher. "Very well, you and I shall lead the way to Gondor."

They were off once more and this time with more vulgar and intensity than ever before. The loss of Denethor had been great. Somehow, Dernhelm found himself riding alongside Faramir. No words were needed but a silent exchange had taken place. A sidelong look from Faramir spoke volumes as they continued onwards.

--oo--

'There are not many nights such as this' she thought.

A night where weary hearts could rest and restless souls could wearily ponder over the things to come. On this tranquil night, the Moon Princess found herself secluded in amongst the trees. Legolas the Elf was taking a rare occasion of sleep but he had been worried lately. Serena could feel his metallic eyes poring into her while they ride as if it would help uncover some of many thoughts hidden within her soul.

She smile inwardly at his concern but still she did not come to the point where she was now by the worries of others. To her, it was all part of the bigger plan, her so-call destiny.

"I see Legolas has passed down more Elven traditions to you," said a voice below her.

Startled out of her thoughts and balance on the three, she gasped and fell right into the opened arms of Aragorn, the night intruder of her thoughts. She glared at him slightly.

"But then again, such skills as staying aloft in a tree are acquired," he said as he lower her to the ground. "It is not often to find an Elf asleep," he continued after a moment of silence.

Receiving no reply, he turned tot he maiden next to him, "He is deeply torn, Lady Serena. His love for you on one hand, is tormented by the independence that you possessed."

"I know, Aragorn but when I heard the voice in the cave, something happened. Though nothing as changed, it was a calling..."

"Of your destiny. I too tried to hide from my destiny and I am quite certain that we have a similar conversation such as this. I search for an alternate path, putting aside my royal bloodline but you as well as I know that there is no such path. I have accepted that I am Aragron, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, Elessar, and so much more. I have seen the carnage and destruction of evil on Middle Earth. These people have nothing else but the sheer hope that one day their King shall once again rise and unite them as one. I have that burden of all Middle Earth and yes, I am sacrificing a path of being out in the wilderness as a ranger, a lone man in search for nothing but finding plenty."

"You have Lady Arwen."

"Yes," he replied with a self-knowing smile, "she is the guiding light who sheds its golden rays upon my destined path. However, her choice is both bitter and sweet. She shall exchange the life of immortality in the West amongst her kinsfolk to be a mortal."

"You have great wisdom, Aragorn and perhaps in time ..."

"Always remember, Lady Serenity, that whatever is done or undone to fulfill destiny's plan for you on Middle Earth, your answers lie in the hearts of those who care and love you."

--oo--

They rode unrelentlessly. This time, the lone messenger brought with him, Rohirrim's finest led by King Theoden and Eomer. The scene that met them was stained with the foul smell of the dead. Wraiths and Orcs slew all and sparing none while the brave Men of Gondor honoured their code of loyalty to the battlefields. The sky, there was little of it, was ashen and the new wave of soldiers need no verbal command as the silent order was given to charge onwards.

The enemies snarled at the new soldiers and their pitiful attempts. Faramir's sword gleamed dangerously as its wielder slashed the Orcs one after the other to somehow avenge his people. Dernhelm was close at his side as his sword synchronized stroke by stroke along with Faramir's. One unsuspecting Orc shot a poison arrow from behind the pair and made its mark at the Man of Gondor. Dernhelm witnessing it, turned and attacked the foe for the unjust blow while Faramir fought on this time on ground rather than on his horse. The way that Faramir endured the poison dart would have made Boromir proud. The younger Hurin ignored the pain for his blood was still warm with battle.

With a fleeting look, Dernhelm turned with sword stained with blacken Orc-blood. He caught the attacks of the nearby Wraith as he charged upon his mount to the solider of Sauron. However, the Wraith that Dernhelm had challenged was much stronger than the others and it declared, "Out of my way, foolish mortal Man."

Dernhelm scoffed and nearly laughed for he said, "Perhaps, I am mortal but I am no Man but a woman." With that, she unveiled her cloak. Behind her, Merry widened in shock. However, this did not stop the Witchking from launching his vile weapon into the left side of the Lady of Rohan. She grimaced but did not utter a sound of pain as she fell off her horse, pulling Merry with him. However, Merry let out an anguish cry for it was his duty to ensure her safety. He unsheathed his sword and with a maddening rush, plunging it into the Wraith. Distracted, it gave the right incentive for Eowyn to run her sword through the dark opponent before she too collapsed.

Merry gasped at the state of Eowyn but he had no time to react as he turned to find that Faramir was about to be skewered by a gain Orc that he was previously fighting. Merry ran as fast as he could to jump on the back of the enemy to divert its attention. The plan succeed but resulted with a crushing blow to the Hobbit's left arm. With one last breath, the Hobbit lifted his right arm and twisted the blade into his enemy's right side.

There, three brave souls feel from the battlefields. Faramir laid nearly lifelessly with poison running through his veins. His sword still clutched in his hand. Lady Eowyn and Dernhelm also had been brought gently to the ground by a faithful Hobbit who now cradled her in his lap. The Halfling had suffered much to defend the best treasures of Rohan and Gondor. He too succumbed to the exhausting end, the peacefulness of the blackness. It was as Eomor found them, and the scene brought much grief to his heart.

--oo--

As Aragorn and his Men were making their way to rejoin the battlefields, an abrupt whining sounds of a horse was heard. The rider suddenly pulled the horse to a position on his hind legs. The rider's face was distorted in pain as she murmured breathlessly, "Something terrible has happened to Lady Eowyn."

_End of Chapter 18_

_

* * *

_

That was a really long chapter to write but here it is. I know that everybody who has read the book that Dernhelm and Eowyn are the same person but I wanted to develop Faramir's relationship with her. I thought that it was too sudden the way that happened in the book and besides we don't read much about Faramir anyway. So please r/r and let me know. This is certainly a slower and longer chapter than the rest but express your praise and criticism in a review please. Until the next chapter, love and peace!


	19. To Heal and To Feel

_Chapter 19: To Heal and To Feel_

Serena had felt the intense burning in her heart as if the very life force has been absorbed from her. There was no physical injury on her part but her Crystal had nevertheless been activated to heal her. Even though, Legolas now possessed a part of her startseed, he was certainly not hurt to trigger such an effect. The only other person with whom she held such a strong connection with was Lady Eowyn. Faintly, she grasped the cries of the Lady of Rohan and felt the familiar agony of the pain inflicted by the Morgul blade.

With the Crystal blazing in a single point, she muttered the words and called upon the gates of Elysium. She leaped from her horse and in mid air spiralled and landed onto that of Pegasus. She then drew the powers from water, fire, nature, and the wind along with the magic of the Elessar and the Elven powers and mingled them with the powers of the Imperium Silver Crystal to attempt a teleportation. This was not only transporting herself but the entire army led by Aragorn. Though the Crystal had been restored many of its capabilities in its original source of Middle Earth, Serena strained every bit of resources. The Men vaguely comprehended the phenomenon as they followed the white stallion. They only knew that it was the fastest they had ever ridden or ever would again.

They went though a portal of sorts and when the teleportation was extinguished, the horses slowed to a canter. Serena had teleported them to the ruined gates of Minas Tirith. Though she was Cosmos with immense powers, she had fainted from the strain of using such force for teleportation for the first time. Pegasus true to his vow to protect the Princess of the Moon and to keep his riders on his back, had stood off to the side. He did not allow Aragorn or even Legolas near him and Gimli stood away from the great beast. Instead, Pegasus galloped toward the city with the Princess on his back and the Men had no choice but to follow.

--oo--

In the city of Gondor, there lies a tedious soul and that of a unquenchable spirit - that of Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn. They laid side by side in the faint glow of the fire burning in the House of Healing. No, they were not dead but their eyes remained close and shut off from the world of living. Merry the faithful servant knelt in between their beds, his eyes never leaving his charges. He had suffered grave pains but he bore them well until he too fell into the clutches of unconsciousness. The Men was moved by the devotion shown from the Hobbit for it mirrored their own loyalties to the King and the battles. So, the Men placed a small but comfortable cot in between the two beds and laid the young Halfling on top where the process of healing may commenced.

Theoden King of the Mark had barely survived the battle but he now trudged into the House supported by that of Eomer. Both their hearts were burden not merely by the battle but the loss that had resulted. Tears from these great Men were shed as they starred upon the wounded Merry, Faramir and most of all Lady of Eowyn. Theoden sustained greatly himself and all knew that he would not live past his injuries both physical and from grief. He untied his sword and sheath and laid them upon the Lady of Rohan, his sister-daughter and mouthed words that were only heard slightly by Eomer. Those words held such emotions and depth that they needed not repeating for the gravity was that Theoden breathed his last breath by the side of her bed.

The Men of Gondor and Rohan bear the great King and Steward out of the House of Healing with Mithrandir escorting them in front. At the doorway, they encountered Aragorn and the Company. A momentarily lapse of sadness, surprise, and awe ensued. Aragorn caught the eyes of the Wizard and his face creased as he saw the lifeless bodies of Theoden and Denethor.

"Come for it is said that the hands of the King shall heal us," counselled Gandalf. He led Aragorn into the House of Healing, followed by Legolas and Gimli to where the three most precious invalids laid.

Pippin was at side of his friends and his eyes lit up at the site of the familiar faces. "Oh Strider, I am awfully glad to see you again."

Aragorn's eyes sparkled in mirth as the settled upon the Hobbit. He did not say anything for time was of the essence as he moved towards the cot of Merry. He placed one hand over Merry's head and the other over the wound. He muttered a few words to summon the wondering spirit of the hurt. His hands shook slightly as if some supernatural form possessed him but it subsided soon after. He starred down at the Hobbit whose eyes opened and Merry cried out, "Strider, is that you?"

The tension was immediately alleviated and Pippin was by the cot in an instant. The two long separated friends embraced in a heartfelt reunion. Food and blankets were in due order. However, there was more to be done as Aragorn then moved upon to the bed of Faramir. Seeing the poor state of the new Steward, Aragorn ordered for Kingsfoil to be boiled in the House. As the soothing fragrance spread, the same healing process was repeated, but his time, there seemed to be an aura of gold and green-like tint around him, "I called upon you, Faramir. Let not your spirit roam."

Faramir's prone body moved slightly and his eyes recognized that of Aragorn's. "My Lord, I have seen my brother, he had sent me back to answer and serve your summon."

"Just rest now, my friend."

As Aragorn moved to the last bed, Faramir asked weakly, "Where is my father?"

All who knew the outcome of Denethor shifted nervously in their place and by the awkward silence that resulted, Faramir answered his own question, "He is dead. It is as he said it would happen. I am now Steward of Gondor."

"Time is the best healer, Faramir. Rest for now," consoled Gandalf as he placed a protective hand on the Man's shoulder.

Aragorn moved to the next bed beside the Steward and looked down upon the face of precious treasure of Rohan, who was lying like the single flower in fresh melted snow. With the sword across her chest, it was as if she formed a protective shield around herself, be prepared for battle. Aragorn recognized the sword to be Theoden'sa. From the solemn look that the shadow-blue eyes of Mithrandir gave him, Aragorn knew that his suspicions were confirmed.

Aragorn took one of the cold and limp hands of the Lady and bowed his head as if in prayer. His words were indistinguishable only those worthy of the King shall hear his words. He eyes were shut and to the onlookers, the previous gold and green glow surrounded both Aragorn and Eowyn. None could comprehend the magnitude of the powers of the Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Elessar, Elendir's Heir but Aragorn learned this much afterwards.

As he felt himself losing consciousness, into the shadows he roamed for a single drifting soul. He could hear her faint callings and as he strained to follow her voice, he heard another in the opposite direction. He recognized it to be Lady Arwen's, a song that he could always interpret no matter the situation. Now, he must choose whether to pursue the lost soul to perform the duty of the people or to turn back towards a love worth every sacrifice. His life depended on such a choice but they must balance for the greater good of the people. It was a choice that he was fated to make and now, he was at a crossroads but time was against him.

"No! I won't make this choice. I have a duty to the people but my duty shall only be fulfilled with Arwen by my side. This is a choice that I shall not risk," he shouted into the oblivion.

"You are right and that is your fate, your duty. You truly understand that the nature of destiny's path is to balance your duty to the people as in protecting Lady Eowyn and to finding your heart in Lady Arwen."

Aragorn saw in front of him the silhouette of a maiden but her voice was that Lady Serenity, more mature, solemn and melancholy. She was Cosmos and there was a single tear at the corner of her left eye and she stepped into view.

"You have made your choice and I shall have to make mine."

Aragorn starred at her in confusion and she smiled knowingly at the look. With that, gentle silver rain began to fall and Aragorn felt his heart healed and rejuvenated. Cosmos spread her wings and flew in the direction of Lady Eowyn's voice and came back clutching her body close and place her in Aragorn's opened arms.

The rain stopped as abruptly as it came and Aragorn looked up to find Cosmos gone but rather he was back in the House of Healing. Cosmos, now transformed back into Serena was breathing heavily wrapped in an embrace with the Elven Prince. Her azure crystal eyes caught his and two words came from her lips, "At last ..."

_End of Chapter 19_


	20. Ponderings A Brief Interlude

_Chapter 20: Ponderings ... A Brief Interlude_

A part of herself had transcended in the healing process of Lady Eowan. She had been physically drained after the teleportation but Pegasus had been faithful to her in the end. Somehow, Cosmos had entered the psyche of Aragorn into the spirit world to retrieve the lost soul of the Lady of Rohan. It was Cosmos who had taken the duty from the future King of Men. As they left the purgatory, it was Cosmos who teleported them back before returning to the body of Lady Serenity.

Now came the task of healing but healing took time and time was the inevitable adversary. One simply could not stop time without grave consequences, even the great Scout of Time and Dimensions, Sailor Pluto would die after committing the forbidden act.

She had left the rest of the company of Men and set up provisions for the restless night ahead. Pegasus wanted to follow but with the raise of her hand, he knew that she desired a night of solitude. The others were in a brief reunion of sorts but with grave matters in their hearts. Tonight was one of the rare occasions where she could reminisce about the past.

It seemed so long ago that she journeyed with the Fellowship. She often wondered why the Crystal brought her to Middle Earth. Certainly, she learned of the ancestral connections with the Elves, the imminent evils, the friendships, the banes of Men and the immortal love from a certain Elf. At times, she felt liked a stranger, lost and alone with only memories to sustain herself. Other times, she would catch herself smiling inwardly at the thoughts of innocent love.

At these moments of hesitations, she felt that she was betraying Darien, her love of two millennia. Their love was strong, surpassing the trials that the world had unleashed upon them. He knew her strength and weaknesses and saw her blossomed from the naive Princess of the Moon to one of the world's greatest warriors of love and justice. What they shared was sacred to her and their devotions for each other spoke volumes. Rini, the future daughter of Crystal Tokyo was certainly a tangible proof of their love. Even now, she wondered what would have happened if she stayed in the 21st century.

Then, there were her friends: the scouts, Ami, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru. Not to mention, those she met as simply Serena Tsukino liked Andrew, Molly and good ol' Melvin. What happened to them now? What would they say if they saw her now? Before she became a sailor scout, her life was carefree, normal though there was a tinge or irony. Of course, the inners and outers would do anything to protect her, and she in turn, would gladly sacrifice herself the happiness and well being of her friends. The gesture may seem irrational, ill-thought but it was her philanthropic nature. Friends are the stability of her character and now she wondered how and why they put so much faith in her and in her judgements.

She sighed at the bittersweet remembrances and felt tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. She missed everyone so much. Her friends and her love were dead now, their essence lost in a caused that seemed unjust. Evil would almost always exist. Her friends died to save her and to an universe that she had left behind. She just wish that she did not have to carry such a burden upon her shoulders

One could argue that she was not alone now. She thought of Legolas, the immortal Elven Prince of Mirkwood. He had only seen her after many years of battles, power regenerations, deaths, and reincarnations. Would he still feel the same way if he had seen her when she was just the simple teenager Serena Tsukino of Juuban. What would he say if she did not have magic or beautiful transformations? There were two lost souls encumbered by duties and destinies who found solace in each other. Is that the basis of their relationship, a comfort factor? She kept so much from him and she could scarcely find out everything about him. Did he not have obligations to his people and to this world?

"You love him, do you not?"

Serena starred up in shock and even with the greatest royal training that she possessed, she could not fully hid her surprise at facing Cosmos.

"How did you ..."

"I am simply a spiritual part of you, only fully manifested when you wield it so. I am a part of you as you are a part of me. I have the duty to protect the world and fulfill destiny."

"Yes, but why?"

"You are berating about your past, present and future. One thing is constant is the act of duty that you have been entrusted as Princess, as Carrier, as Protector and as the Sovereign."

"Do you not believe in love then?"

"The better question is whether you yourself believe in love."

"I do but I question my existence in life. I am simply here to defend, to lose all those I love and only to be reborn with my past lives integrated into my new form."

"Then why love? Though Legolas is an immortal such as yourself, he may be slain in battle, while you yourself may be reborn."

"If I live then ..."

"Then you have fulfilled your duties to uphold peace and justice and perhaps live as an immortal with the one which you claim to love. Is it living then, to live forever and not die? Is there no end to one's life?"

Serena never thought of the aspect of living though her battles. She accepted the fact that she was going to be sacrificed and be reborn again. She starred at the embodiment of herself only to find that Cosmos had vanished, but the philosophical rational reminded her of Sailor Mercury.

She found herself pulled from the reaches of sleep. She could be certain whether she had physically slept, for she found herself in the arms of none other than Legolas.

"You were crying in your sleep."

"How come you are here, I thought ..."

"I saw you wandering off by yourself and when you did not return, I naturally worried."

"Why do you worry so? Is it only for comfort, for duty ..."

"It is for love. The first moment upon that waterfall in Rivendell, there was completion even before I knew your name. I experienced a part of life that had never been privy to me. I admire your courage, your determination, your curiosity, your grace. The occasional moment when you let down the secluded barrier, I saw the vulnerability, the innocence, the friendship and the love that you held for Hobbits, Dwarves, Men and Elves alike. Often, I want to stow you away to the depths of Mirkwood Forest and for you to experience only tranquillity and banished all sadness away from you."

"What if one of us dies, what about destiny then?"

"Though I am an Elf, there is a certain prospect that I shall be slain in battle. Destiny sets forth a duty for us to defend the world in which we live in. It is liked the river, always flowing but to where, only time could tell. We only know that it will continue to flow. If one of us dies, we must accept destiny's plan and relish in the brilliance of the memories of the other. Death strengthens us even though it initially weakens. I want you to be happy and to keep fighting."

"As do I. A part of me will always be with you. We share an incredible bond."

No more words were needed as Legolas kissed each tear that rolled down her cheeks. His hands found their way into her hair and ran through the soft velvet in his hands. They slowly traced a path down to her shoulders and her back until they encircled her waist. He brought her closer to him. He kissed her eyes then her nose and left imprints of burning desires from her cheeks to her neck and then up to the corners of her mouth but never touching her lips. He felt her groaned in protest. In retaliation, she straddled him beneath her and began to remove all the unnecessary clothing from him. Her hands felt the insatiable feeling of heat as she clung to his neck. All the while, he was still kissing her, and still managed to rid her of her clothing. When their lips finally touched. All sanity and rational were gone and was left with bliss, passion, and nothing but heat. The moon hid behind the clouds, only shedding minimal rays through the trees.

The quietness of the night was accompanied by the sounds from a Prince and Princess. Neither of them knew the outcome of the battle ahead, it was left to speculations and hope, but that thought was faraway at least in this brief interlude before the reckoning of Middle Earth.

_End of Chapter 20_


	21. Blessings and Farewells

_Chapter 21: Blessings and Farewells_

Her eyes lazily peered open while at the same time, she slowly inhaled, drowning in the serenity of the moment. The events of the night before came crashing into her as she turned her head to the figure next to her. The Elf had his arms wrapped securely around her waist. His eyes were half opened and at that instant, she was unsure whether he was awake or not.

"Serena, you have not stop moving since you have woken up," there was mirth in his voice.

"How would you know?"

"For the simple fact that I have my arms wrapped around you and can feel you underneath me. Besides, I wake only moments before you and have watched you since."

"Hmmm, do Elves sleep?"

"Occasionally yes, but our bodies recuperate slightly different than Humans. At times, we may merely be standing but our bodies are resting. Humans and Elves have different sleep patterns but you are not a Human ... or are you?"

He paused, suddenly unsure whether Serena was a Human or not. Seeing the thought process amused her greatly. It was a question indeed, one if you think about it held no definite classification.

"Well, does it matter?" she asked.

"No, not in the least," he replied shortly afterwards. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "What troubles you still?"

"Do Elves sleep with their eyes open?"

It was his turn to be amused by her line of questioning. The look of innocence and curiosity were evident in her eyes and it was times liked these when one forget that Serena was not a mere teenager as her looks often betrayed her. It was a fair question and one that came up often with those who have never encountered Elves before. He broke into a grin, "Is that why you were starring so intently earlier? The answer is yes."

For some reason, she blushed and realized how childish her question had been.

"Is it safe for me to come out, young lovers?" boomed a deep voice from behind one of the trees.

"Young! I will have you known Master Dwarf that I am anything but young! I was shooting arrows even before you were born but as for Lady Serena here."

Serena retorted incredulously, "Well Legolas, I will have YOU known that I am well over millenia old or maybe it is YOU who is getting too old keep up with us young ones."

The Dwarf's laughter could be heard from amongst the trees. "Well met, my lady. You have my congratulations!"

Legolas shot her a look and she was undeterred by his glares. Instead, she concentrated and in a flash of light, she transformed into her travel tunics. "Yes, Master Gimli, we are sufficiently well dressed for you to come out from amongst the trees."

"Speak for yourself," muttered a certain Elf.

"Too old indeed," she shot back. The Elven Prince then proceeded to gather up his gear. Gimli emerged with one hand holding his pipe.

"Come along, Aragorn had asked for the assembly of the riders. I have no intention of saddling upon a horse by myself."

"Perhaps, you care to walk then, Master Dwarf. Certainly, you do not want to ride with one such as young as I!"

"Oh do my ears deceive me, is this the legendary kindness of the Elves? Walking indeed!"

"Stop fighting, the both of you. Your energy should be spent as elsewhere. Aragorn had asked for us to gather," said Serena. Despite her serious tone, there was still a hint of mirth in it.

She smiled inwardly as she tied securely her Uranian blade to the side. Gimli and Legolas reminded her of the petty arguments that she and Raye used to have.

The gravity of the situation dawned on the three companions as they ventured into the clearing. Gimli had started muttering to himself, "Never imagine myself fighting alongside an Elf."

His Elven hearing had caught the declarations and he looked toward the Dwarf, "Then how about alongside an friend?"

The Dwarf looked up and realized the sincerity in the words. "I could handle that," he said with equal sincerity.

--oo--

Meanwhile, Serena found herself at the House of healing. She stopped momentarily at the entrance way, hearing the soft melodies of a familiar tune. She would recognize the sounds of her star locket anywhere. She looked inside to see that Faramir was sitting at the side of Eowyn's bed, as she was recounting a tale. His eyes shone, taking in every word. The locket was in the palm of his right hand while his left was holding her right. Whatever words that was spoken next was interrupted as the Lady of Rohan turned toward the guest at the door.

"Lady Serena, are you going to stand by the door or are you going to come in?"

"How are you, my sister?" Serena herself did not realize her choice of words until they escaped from her mouth. It was true in a sense for she felt an incredible link with the Lady of Rohan. Even in great distances, the Moon Princess could feel the pain of the Shieldmaiden. The women shared a knowing look until Serena dropped her eyes to the jewelery piece.

She then turned to Faramir, "I have heard great things about you, Faramir of Gondor, and I have come to the conclusion that you are honourable and one with a true heart. Make wise decisions and do not falter from the path of your people. Do not despair for I had the pleasure of meeting your brother, Boromir. I know with certainty that he would have been proud if he saw you now."

He bowed slightly at her for he sensed that there was more to her than what meets the eye. She gave him her blessings in a regal tone that spoke of wisdom but wisdom came from experiences. Though she appears young, she stood before him as she was a queen. He too had heard stories from Aragorn who came in to see his charges earlier. If Eowyn respected her and called her sister, then he would only be grateful to the Lady. Serena smiled, though her eyes betrayed sadness which was quickly replaced when she embraced him wholeheartedly. She whispered into his ear, "Take care of her yet, Faramir."

On her way out, she met Merry and Pippin who cried out in jubilance. "Lady Serena!"

"I haven't seen you for so long. I see you fancy Legolas. Where were you last night?" The Moon Princess was struck speechless at the boldness of Merry who only hours before were at the edges of unconsciousness. She had no intentions to share with the Hobbits what happen last night. Faramir and Eowyn could not hide their smiles.

"Come, lave Lady Serena alone, I am sure that many fantasies were made last night," teased Lady Eowyn.

"I can see that this is my signal to take my leave," retorted the maiden in question.

Merry had came to say his partings to his lady. After much prodding with the help of Pippin and also Gimli, they have persuaded Aragorn and Gandalf to let Merry go into battle as well. Merry, though had taken injuries himself was filled with the adrenaline to fight alongside his friends for the Shire. Also, it was simply for a chance to see the task of the Fellowship to the end. Eowyn understood the need to fight, to prove a righteous cause, so without much argument on her part, she kissed the top of the Hobbit's head and bid him farewell.

--oo--

Aragorn surveyed the riders before him. Mithrandir was at his side upon Shadowfax. Unconsciously, the Man fumbled with the necklace, given to him by Arwen. Her fate lies alongside that of the Ring. If he should fail ... no, he would not allow such thoughts. It was his destiny to be the King of Men. The people before him stand together because they believe in that path. For a brief moment, he locked eyes with lady Serena, the maiden from different lands and time. She too, share in that cause for she bear the burden of her own personal trials. Somehow, he knew that her fate intertwined with that of Middle Earth.

The Men gathered into formation with the flag flying high and armoury fastened and hearts readied for the greatest battle ahead. Aragorn gave the signal, as he nudged the side of his own horse leading his people towards the land of Mordor.

--oo--

In the distant lands of the Mordor, there could be found two Hobits: the Right bearer and his faithful servant. Physically, they have been without water and substantial foods for many sleepless nights. Each carry their own burdens. For Frodo, the task of being the Ringbearer was agonizing and torturous and even the tenacity of Hobbits seemed to falter as he drew closer to Mordor. Sam, perhaps could be viewed as having the hardest task of all, for the job of protecting, guiding and even sustaining the sanity of the Ringbearer had fallen to his shoulders. Being unaffected by the Ring, he could sense that Gollum - their current guide may be leading to a trap. Yet, Frodo could not see that. Anyhow, it was a duty, the bond of friendship that would forever link Sam to Frodo.

"It is always so dark here," Sam sighed. There were currently resting at a small escarpment at the side of the mountain. Little do the Hobbits knew that, Smeagol was leading them to the caves of Shelob.

"Do you miss seeing the stars, Mr. Frodo?"

"Yes, everything seems so far away. I wonder where the others are now?"

As the two friends reminisced about old times, old places and people who brought them hope and energy in their perpetuating task, they did not know that the Gollum was gazing upon the same sky with different thoughts. It was brewing plans of stealing the Ring from the 'little Masters', as he called Frodo. Inside, he was fighting an inner battle to do the right thing or the thing that he felt was the right thing to do. However, being under th spell of the Ring for so long, it no longer compelled to do what was morally right, but do the right thing that would bring him closer to his 'Precious'.

Frodo closed his weary eyes for a moment, hoping to ignore some of the tension in his muscles. He thought of a dream that he had a long time ago, the one with the rejuvenating silver downpour. It was a dream that brought him closer to the times when he was young, much more carefree without the trials of the Middle Earth around his neck. It was a dream that made the images of his friends, those of the Fellowship closer in these times of need. In these thoughts, a soft celestial voice called out to him, speaking in a language that sounded vaguely like Elvish. As the feminine voice drew closer, he felt himself being lifted, his strength renewed. But as he searched for the source of the voice, he found that it was only Gollum who was shaking him awake. It was time for them to move forward.

--oo--

It was true that Gollum brought the two Hobbits to the cruel fate in the domain of Shelob, the fearsome spider which even brought Orcs quivering on their knees. It was a treacherous and deceiving act for She was relishing in the thought of new prey. In her deep dark territory, none escaped alive and none left without feeling her rage. Frodo was stung by the venom of Shelob, and it was in that unconscious that Sam found him later. Tearfully, he liked a faithful friend and servant that he was, took the burden of the Ringbearer upon himself. Little did he know until sometime afterwards that Frodo was still alive and captured in the tower of the One Eye.

_End of Chapter 21_


	22. Full Flush

_Chapter 22: A Full Flush_

"A red dawn ... blood has been split here" - Legolas

**(Narrator POV)**

As they drew closer to the lands of Mordor, they found that the air grew much denser, making it harder to breath. The dark lands were foul but they rode un-relentlessly, drawing strength from the rider beside them.

Gandalf the Grey had once prophesied to the Great Elven Lord of Rivendell that hope lied in the Men but now Gandalf the White shall decreed that hope was found in the unification of all races of Middle Earth under one banner. Amongst the riders were forces of Men, Elf, Dwarf and Hobbits, allies from all parts, friends of Gondor and Rohan, driven by an honourable bond. There was a female warrior with them, but little did most of them know that she possessed a single jewel that had its beginning in Middle Earth. She was young but old. Age mattered not, though, for she appeared innocent while withholding wisdom far greater than her years. Yet even with her powers, she had no knowledge as to the outcome of the One Ring, and of Sauron's reign upon Middle Earth.

--oo--

The Darkness fell upon them, creating an ominous aura. It was rather fitting as the riders gathered in formation upon the hill just overlooking the Black Gates. There before their eyes was the Tower of the One, a symbol of malevolent powers and Age-long fears. Distant rumblings of thunder erupted from within. Thoughts of people from the former Fellowship went out towards Frodo and Sam. Aragorn unsheathed his sword and spoke in a commanding tone, and for those who knew him best, it was the voice of the true King calling forth. "We shall divert the Eyes towards us, luring out its forces. Show no fear and show no mercy for the enemy would show none. Raise your weapons and charge!"

In an undertone he added, "This is for Frodo."

oo--

**(Gandalf POV)**

For Frodo indeed, who would have thought that one of the best chances for Middle Earth lied in the hands of Hobbits. Certainly not Sauron, but then again, I myself, had the Ring hidden under my very nose when it was in the possession of Bilbo. The course of destiny works in mysterious ways, even now, there is an enigma surrounding Lady Serenity, the wielder of the Last Crown.

Her power rivalled that of Saruman at the height of his rule in the Istari. The Lady of the Golden Woods respected the power of the Moon Maiden. The child had spoken and ridiculed the Eye Chapter 16. With all this, she had let down her guard to love and friendship, gaining the trust of Men, Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits and myself included. In the grand scheme of things, she has a role that only with time can reveal.

--oo--

**(Aragorn POV)**

In my hand, I hold the sword reforged. Its history, its curse, and its strength ran through my veins. This is the path which my lineage has bestowed upon me as the Heir of Isildur, as Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

Long have I wander through the lands of Middle Earth, longing for an escape but I have made my choice. The people need a King for their courage hangs on the sheer hope that the glory of their lands will one day be restored. So many of them are liked Boromir, the Steward of Gondor and I have given him my word. This is a fight for him as it is for Arwen, for Frodo. The hope seems dim but there is still hope.

--oo--

**(Eomer POV)**

Aragorn charge forward with the legendary sword deadly aimed toward the Dark Gates. It is a terribly cunning bait for the Dark Army to undertake and whatever evils are unleashed, Men have no fear. Yes ... the Gates are opening. We are quickly surrounded but I fight alongside my kindred against those minions. Meeting them stroke for stroke, the battlefield is quickly drowned in the sounds of war cries and clashing of swords and the falling of dead bodies. My actions are automatic, challenging all and any that stands in the path of my blade. One dares to try and stab me from behind but instincts kick in as I unflinchingly drive my sword into its mid-section. "This is for Eowyn!"

--oo--

**(Merry POV)**

I am glad that I am here with Pippin in the battle of all battles. I see Eomer who had abandoned his horse earlier. His sword fell upon the enemy with ease and experience. Then I spotted an Orc who came from behind. I let out a cry but it was lost among the furies of the battle at hand. I watched in horror and then relief as Eomer plunged the sword into the foe. "For Eowyn," he cried.

Of course, I am here for her as well. Suddenly, an Orc charged towards me, thinking that I am an easy prey. It draws so close that it reeks of a familiar stenches and nightmares of when I was caught by these creatures. I grimaced at the memory but not before I drive my sword into the enemy as I had seen Eomer did. I went on to stab the Orc that Pippin seem to be having trouble with. I twist my weapon into the foe as it fell with a grunt.

--oo--

**(Pippin POV)**

Those darn creatures ... Orcs ... ha! Take that ... Suddenly, the Orc that I was fighting fell to the ground dead. Perhaps, imitation is the best way to fight a battle, or then again .. perhaps not. I see Merry drawing out his sword, now stained with a crimson red, with a smirk on his face.

"I could have taken him," I said.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter."

His eyes widens suddenly, probably at about the same instant as mine as we simultaneously charged forward against the advancing enemies. Crushing sounds result as metal strike against the amours of Orc. I smile inwardly. I know that I can always count on Merry, even in battle.

--oo--

**(Gimli POV)**

"Where is that Elf? He had better not be getting himself hurt ... oh why do I bother!"

My axe has not seen this much action after riding for so long. Plummeting the heads off of these filthy creatures is much more satisfying that travelling on some animal. Everything becomes a blur in battle, no hesitation except trust in the will of the weapon in your hand. Sauron's forces come in droves but certainly none have the weapon to resist a Dwarven axe.

All at once, I trip over something and I find myself face to face with an Orc whose eyes bulged out from their sockets. Dead. I rolled onto my back, only to catch the outline of a spear aimed for my heart. Quickly, I grabbed for my axe hanging down my side for a block and with my right, I drove another one of my smaller axes into the creature.

'It was too close'. Unexpectedly, I found the Elf looking down at me.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, extending out his hand.

"You insolent Elf, it takes more to keep this Dwarf down."

"Well then, my friend, you better go back at it because on the last count, I am at 32."

Then quickly inserting another arrow into the bow, he targetted an advancing Orc. He turned back and added, "33."

"Hmph. I would not be beaten by an Elf!" And so, the onslaught continue. As the enemy fell, they brought with them countless of others of our allies until such distinction seem insignificant.

--oo--

**(Narrator POV)**

Meanwhile, two Hobbits were making their way up the side of Mount Doom. Having rescued Frodo from the hands of Orcs, the two friends were happy to be reunited once more. Although, they would be much happier for a clean bed and the soft covers of the Shire.

At present, such thoughts were banished for the task at hand. At time, Sam shuddered at the thought of losing Frodo and had to physically look in the Ringbearer's direction to convince himself that Frodo was still alive. Alive, and barely hanging onto life ... The Ring was consuming the thoughts of the young Hobbit and the wound from the Morgul blade throbbed ceaselessly with every step. Sam had tried to ease the journey by carrying Frodo part ways. Even so, Frodo would unconsciously conjure up murderous thoughts of Sam trying to steal the Ring. His sanity was kept at bay, as at the back of his mind, he could hear the soft Elvish melodies, the sounds that had often brightened his dreams. In his heart, Frodo knew that he would have never made it so far without Sam.

--oo--

"My lady, I am under strict orders that you must remain in the House of Healing."

Lady Eowyn was frustrated for despite her protests of feeling better, she was not allowed to leave. Faramir smiled at her exasperation, though he too have tried but with similar consequences. She was standing with her back to the window facing Faramir who was tracing the star locket placed on the table. He looked up and was about to speak when his eyes narrowed at the sight of the window. Moments before the skies was a palette of lush orange and bright yellow, but now smoky grey clouds covered the sky and blanketed the grounds. Faramir stood behind Eowyn and wrapped his hands around her waist and murmured softly, "The destruction or salvation lies in the outcome of the Great Battle. May all our prayers and strength go out to them."

--oo--

**(Legolas POV)**

"40, 41." 41 arrows have been shot, one after another in quick succession. Many fell before they could even react but as one is shot down, ten more takes its place. My bow sang as quickly as I could draw arrows from my quiver and release them. Alternating between my arrows and my Elven blades, I attempted to clear a path looking for one in particular, Serena. We lost sight of each other as she took the rear while Gimli and I charged forward. Now with blades unsheathed, I sliced the heads off of the Orcs in front of me and stabbed others coming from behind.

The only constancy at the moment is the will to survive and the sureness of my bow. In my head, I kept an accumulating count of the dead. Well, one must try to at least out-kill a Dwarf when the occasion arise. Seeing Gimli tripped and narrowly missing being stabbed with a spear, my eyes narrowed for if they tried to harm that particular Dwarf, they shall be shot down before their stroke fell.

Gimli was as sturdy as any Dwarf could be under the circumstance. We separated once more as I returned to my present predicament of searching for Serena. My Elven hearing caught the calling of 'Eternal Moon Make Up!'. A flash appeared in the distant and a channel of sparkling feathers shot into the air, I knew that I found her.

--oo--

**(Serena POV)**

After riding off with Pegasus, I had been fighting with my sword in one hand and blocking with the Uranian blade with the other. Forming a cross in front of me, I slashed the heads of these creatures. The deadly dance of swords accompanied the motion of my feet as they moved in formation. I do not glorify the war but they are the enemy created by evil for an evil deed. Eventually, I realize that sword warfare is definitely not my forte. I rarely fought with weapons though I have lasted in the battle for this long. Not only that, it was rather useless to fight a tremendous army with only mere weapons, and so I resorted to magic.

Raising my brooch in the air, I uttered the words for transformation, "Eternal Moon Make Up!" In a flash of glittering display of white features, I felt a wave of powers rushed through me, replacing my travel tunic with the traditional fuku of a sailor scout. My hair unravelled to their trademark 'meatballs'. In my hand, I wield my Eternal Tier and my wings which had been previously injured had healed with time. Since all the Sailor Scouts had sacrificed half of their starseeds to protect the Earth, all their powers had been instilled upon me. I am able to wield their powers even as Eternal Sailor Moon ESM.

--oo--

**(Narrator POV)**

When the transformation was completed, ESM saw that Legolas had appeared from nowhere and was slaughtering Orcs from left to right. It was no wonder that no Orc came close to attack her while she was transforming.

"Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!" However, as she unleashed her attack, she realized that Orcs were bred specifically for battle, so she could not necessarily healed them. Rather, she switched tactics and aimed various attacks toward them instead. To the nearest opponents, she shot them with the Venus Crescent Beam attack and a flash of bright orange crests was shot from her index finger. It was the weakest Venusian offense but ESM began a series of assaults calling forth Jupiter's Sparkling Wide Pressure to Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody to Uranus' Earth Shaking and Neptune's Deep Submerge attacks. As the earth shook with the magic from the female warrior, ESM prepared a counterstrike with Legolas by her side. The couple had taken shooting lessons together before, so it was truly amazing to see an array of arrows and Martian Flame Snipers shot forth toward Sauron's minions.

--oo--

In the meantime, Frodo and Sam were in shock as they were standing at the entrance of Mount Doom. They felt an impending fear as there before them was the Fires of Sauron. Frodo needed only to drop the Ring and their mission would be completed. Yet he was mesmerized by the Ring and did not wish to be parted from it and so in that moment of hesitation ...

Gollum, the creature which Gandalf the Grey had once vowed had a role in the fate of the Ring rushed forward in a struggle with Frodo for the possession of Precious ...

--oo--

Though the scouts' attacks were powerful, there was one in particular that had the power of Death. Eternal Sailor Moon spread her wings as she shot up into the air. Replacing her own Eternal tier with the scythe of Saturn, ESM glowed with a mahogany light. Black streaks emitted from her as she slowly built up for her attack to wield the power of Saturn, the power of Death and Revolution.

--oo--

The Ringbearer and the Ring-pursuer continued their struggle. In their fight, Gollum bit the third finger of the Hobbit to catch him off guard. Gollum's feat was successful but in his jubilance, he lost his balance and the Creature fell to his death carrying with it the bane of Men. Witnessing all this, Sam quickly rushed forward to wrap his firmly around Frodo as the two Hobbits quickly try to escape the collapsing towers. They shouted for help out of impulse though they doubted that anybody can hear them. All around them, all sanity was lost and the fires of Mount Doom churned.

The Eye of the One was distracted as it diverted toward the rising figure out on the battlefield. Sauron recognized the child and also the power which she possessed. ESM called out her attack, "Death ..Revolution Surprise!" Sauron saw with horror of his impending destruction but in his last attempt, he summoned all of his faithful servants to transfer their powers to him. He shall be revived and even without the Ring, he would destroy the mere female who dare mock him in the lands of Mordor.

As ESM unleashed her onslaught directing it towards Mount Doom, fiery orange and black energies were being gathered toward the tower answering the call of their master. Faraway, Saruman heeded the calling of the Dark Lord, as did Wormtongue, each Orc on the battlefield, to the nine ill-fated Narzul to relinquish their powers.

ESM hoped to stop the rise of Sauron but it was already too late. The powers of the Scout of Death were no match for the feelings of hatred, greed, retribution, and envy that embodied Sauron. Gandalf the Grey had been correct in his doubts, for even without the Ring, the essences of evil were enough to bring Sauron back to life!

_End of Chapter 22_

--oo--

**Callisto Star**: Glad you liked the last chap. I try to stay true with the book but at the same time mix in memorable lines from the movie. Will Sere stay in Middle Earth? Probably... ;D Keep reading!

**Koosei**: Hmm, I just assumed that Legolas knows that Serena is Lunarian. I think that earlier on, I wrote that Serena told the Fellowship, the story of her past (One of them is at chap 7). Also, assume that when the couple are spending time together, they share stories about their lives.

**Jypsee (Brenda-chan)**: Thank you for your review! It was really touching.

**Special thanks also goes out to**: pudding, Mademoiselle Morte, ejqHorseLady, Henio, chrissybub, Lady Light, Leanna. Llamrei: if you are reading this, it's not another 'filler' chap!

fuku - Japanese for the scout uniform

Wow, I finally wrote it. R/R and stay tune for the next part of the battle. Don't worry it is not the end yet! I know I can't write good battle scenes but hopefully by alternating different POV, the chapter turn out alright. I apologize if I got any of the sailor scout attacks wrong, it's been awhile since I watched SM. Let me know what you think, and until the next chap, peace!


	23. The Saving Grace

_Chapter 23: The Saving Grace_

Eternal Sailor Moon watched in horror as her Saturn attack, one of the most power magic counters was feebly swallowed by the growing energies of Lord Sauron. She had failed, everything that the Fellowship had worked for had came to nothing. Suspended in the air, she berated silently to herself. Her face remained expressionless but her gale-blue eyes displayed the inner battle within.

Then in the distance, her enhanced hearing as Sailor Moon had caught the cries of Frodo and Sam. They were still alive but as rationale sank in, she realized that if they were alive then they certainly had destroyed the Ring. ESM was not the only one to hear the distant distress call. With his Elven hearing, Legolas caught it as well but he dared not cry out in a relief. Rather, the Elf started off, leaping over dead corpses of Orcs, Men and discarded weapons, calling out Gandalf's name. When the two met, the Wizard did not try to hide his emotions though he still had enough composure to call forth the Eagles, allies who also came to assist in the battle.

At that moment, the group were joined by the others, including Aragorn and Eternal Sailor Moon who had landed beside them. The Group starred momentarily at the female, for no longer was she Lady Serenity who had journeyed with them from Rivendell but the entrancing, powerful warrior who challenged the rise of Sauron.

"You must make haste, Gandalf the White, for the Dark Towers are weak. If Sam and Frodo are indeed trapped there, they will be in great dangers. I will summon the winds to carry you forth."

The White Wizard nodded as he climbed onto the Great Eagle's back and soundlessly took off toward the blazing towers. Sauron was still hidden in the hazy smoke emitting from the Towers and it was gaining strength from the gathering of vile energies. The Group on the ground watched until Gandalf became a single white point in the continuously darkening skies. They turned back toward Eternal Sailor Moon who radiated a pale yellow light. She uttered the words, "May the powers of Uranus, the Great Ruler of the Skies guide them forward."

The Group felt the winds pick up in favour toward Mount Doom. The aura around Eternal Sailor Moon dimmed as she addressed them, "I have failed for I should have used Saturn's attack sooner. Perhaps, all of this could have been prevented."

"No!" cried both Aragorn and Legolas simultaneously.

"The Dark Lord is fueled by Evil, evil that is the core of Mount Doom. Frodo and Sam destroyed the Ring, but even that did not prevent the rise of Sauron."

"Legolas is right. Perhaps, it is destiny, our paths are intertwined: mine, Saurons and yours... perhaps it was all fated ..."

"I knew all along in my heart that I may have to face Sauron. I heard the voice in the Paths of the Dead, the voice of the child whose mournful song spoke of a jewel that shall bring about the restoration of Middle Earth. I hold in my possession, the Imperium Silver Crystal, the Last Crown of the Stars, the willful power that manifest itself during the making of the Rings. I am its ruler, its protector, and its wielder ..."

Eternal Sailor Moon was no longer speaking to them for in her place stood Sailor Cosmos. Twin strands of silvery hair replaced her trademark golden treads. An eight-point star stood in the place of her crescent moon between her nereid-foam coloured eyes. She was clad in the attire of a Sailor Scout, a suit of pure white with pink ribbons adorning the bosom. She wore a striped pleated skirt and pink bands outlined the bottom of her ankle boots. In her gloved hand, she clutched the Celestial Staff, a weapon intricately designed with Elven - Lunarian engravings and a crescent moon on top of the staff. Sailor Cosmos was the oldest sailor scout, reborned thousand times over as the guardian of the universe, representing the powers of ice, earth, fire, stars, skies, water, time, death, reborn and love. Her origins could be traced back to the beginning of Age of the Rings when they were first forged. She bears within her the essence of the first-born Lunarian child, the sacred guardian of the Crystal whose duty was to one day return to the Land of her People.

Sailor Cosmos turned to each of them in turn, passing along a telepathic message of farewell. This was her path, her destiny in Middle Earth, and no, they could not stop her. Aragorn said solemnly, "You know that I would have fight with you to the end, Lady Serenity under all circumstances. We are alike in the course of our futures. Strength flows within you, may your heart's greatest desire triumphant over all." She nodded, as future King of Men strengthened her resolve.

She came last to Legolas. They knew from the start that their paths may one day diverge because of destiny. Still, whatever mental preparations they had placed upon themselves did not make parting any easier or the emotional burden any less. In one kiss, they poured forth every ounce of emotion to the other, spoke every unspoken word, broke down every impenetrable barrier, reliving and relishing every memory. They had lost and found themselves in the other and they allowed themselves this one kiss and one kiss only.

--oo--

Sailor Cosmos caught up quickly to Gandalf and the Great Eagles, flying alongside them towards Mount Doom. Gandalf needed no explanations for he could only imagine the feelings of the Sailor Scout beside him and the Elven Prince that she had left behind. Cosmos was the warrior, a part of Princess Serenity, a part of Serena Tsukino - and though she was fuelled by powers of love, she would not be deter from the callings of destiny.

As they neared the growing inferno, the Great Eagles, though they were powerful creatures did not fly toward the Dark Lord's territory. A hand was beginning to take form and the weapon, the Sword of Darkness was beginning to take shape in Lord Sauron's hand. Despite Gandalf's gentle prodding, the Great Eagles kept their distance but they remained suspended in the air while Cosmos continued forth. She searched the surface of the collapsing surface, straining to catch the calls of the two Hobbits.

--oo--

"Stay with me, Mr. Frodo," consoled Sam.

"I am not going anywhere, Sam. I am glad that you are here with me, here at the end of all things."

"This is where I belong, Mr. Frodo. I am always on your side."

Frodo smiled as his eyes began to feel rather heavy, slipping into the realm of dreams. Faintly, the young Hobbit heard the callings of Sam, but rather in his eyes, he was surrounded by the shower of silvery sprays, washing away all of his burdens. He heard the all-too-familiar callings of the female and as the light drew closer, he found himself being shake awake. It was not a dream, for an angel was indeed looking down upon them. She extended out her left hand, adorned by a white glove. "Come, do not be afraid," she called out.

It was the same voice that Frodo had heard serenading to him all along. Sam stared at awe. For a brief moment, he thought them to be the eyes of the Lady of the Golden Woods, but at a closer inspection, he came to the surprised conclusion that it was Lady Serenity. There was a different presence surrounding her. Despite her attire which were much more elegant, her eyes were hardened, purged of the feeling except for the sheer determination to defeat the enemy.

Sam wrapped his left hand around Frodo's shoulder and aided him to his feet. Frodo would have fallen and brought Sam down along with him, if Sailor Cosmos had not taken a hold of them. She lifted them easily enough, and she flew into the opposite direction towards Gandalf and the Great Eagles. Sam turned back only once more and sighed in relief as the site of Mount Doom disappeared from view. His eyes closed briefly but when he opened them once more, he was met by the eyes of the great Wizard, Gandalf. "Rest now, Samwise Gamgee. Frodo is quite safe."

"But where is she ..."

"I believe you yourself know the answer to that." Sam knew of course as he spoke to a silent prayer for the Maiden. He looked one last time towards the sleeping form of Frodo before he fell to a distressed but well-needed sleep.

--oo--

The rumblings of the mountain seemed to beckon her, the second time around. She had met Gandalf part way and had seen his relief when she saw the two Halflings secured in her embrace. "I must go," she whispered in a forlorn mystical voice.

"I cannot and will not stop you. I had sensed great powers emitted from you, even on that first day in Rivendell. I tried to look inside you but you hid yourself well even from the powers of the Istari. It is as Aragorn had said, 'it was fated'."

--oo--

As she was near enough, an onyx dome became to form around her and what was left from the former towers of Mount Doom. Sailor Cosmos clutched her Celestial Staff in front of her, as her senses heightened for her invisible foe. The moment needed not be postponed any further as she felt a presence behind. A swipe of the sword cut through the air, mere inches from one of her braids, before she easily blocked it with her staff. Whipping her opponent's sword around, she quickly sidestepped to the right and held up her staff in defence as another strike of sword aim for her head. They began a series of sword play, meeting each other stroke by stroke, counter by counter. They were testing the other, assessing the other's weaknesses and strength. While her opponent was stronger in offence, she made up for agility and grace. In whichever form she was in, sword warfare was never her area of expertise and her opponent knew it.

In a flash, both opponents broke their battle dance and took a step backwards. For the first time, they starred into the form of the other. There were no distinct features to Lord Sauron, except for his armoury of charcoal coloured metal. It looked as if it was expertly crafted, one that would allow for fluidity in battle but still emitted an ominous aura. It was a battle gear for which a Dwarf would admire its workmanship. He bears a stark contrast to Sailor Cosmos in her steely radiance. "I sense great powers in you, she-mortal. Yet, you are nothing but a child."

His voice seemed to echo within the structure. Sailor Cosmos could not help but feel the darkness clutching at her heart, the air stifling from her lungs, the light diminishing as she sought the darkness. She held her resolve though, for she knew what powers that she held at her disposal. She would never give her enemy the satisfaction of seeing any weakness in her demeanor. "You have sensed my powers, yet you have no common sense to understand that looks can be deceiving."

At that comment, she allowed herself a smirk to grace her rose coloured lips and her icy shimmers were dancing in mirth. Certainly, his ego would not be put down and his retaliation was reflected in the chambers. A series of fire balls rain down upon her, but with the raise of her staff and a lavender shield was erected. Saturn's Silence Wall was enough to block the attack but the distraction was all that Sauron needed to gather up his energy - magic instilled upon him by his loyal subjects.

Flaming arrows travelled toward her at an alarming rate. The two leading the way turned into a two glowing dragons at the last second in attempts to engulf her but quickly she unleashed the icy Mercury Rhapsody Attack. A funnel of blue water sprays blasted from the crescent moon on the Celestial Staff and aimed toward one of the incoming dragons, but the other continued with its course. It was too fast for it went through the left side of her arm and then encircling her around the waist. Its fire was that of Mount Doom, scathing her with its impurities. It felt as though a thousand pieces of glasses were embedded down the left side of her arm, and its poison coursed through her veins. The dragon still had a firm hold around her waist liked being penetrated by a thousand spears. The other arrows also continued their course, one embedded itself on her right shoulder, the other grazed her left calf and the other went between her legs and missed her entirely.

She bit her tongue for she had too much pride to scream out. Her face grimaced in pain as she put most her body weight onto her right leg and sank to the ground with her right arm holding her Celestial Staff. Abandoning the sceptre for a moment, she took one deep breath and quickly brought her hands together and pulled out the arrow immediately. She moaned when her arm jerked while the wretched arrows was cruelly forced out. It disintegrated quickly to dust in her hand. She herself was all too familiar with Morgul weapons, so without a doubt, the arrows were probably poisonous.

However, she had no time to ponder with that prospect. Instead, she concentrated in pulling herself up ignoring the numbing sensation from her left leg and calling forth the Neptunian Mirror of Reflections and focussed its rays upon herself. Since she was Cosmos, she could not be harm by an attack on herself. The Mirror revealed the dragon in its true form, flames and nothing more. As the dragon disappeared, Cosmos felt the weight lifted but the damage was already done. A burn scar was beginning to form around the same area where the dragon had its hold and its path down her left arm.

Sauron's onslaught did not end there for when he realized that his dragons were diminished. He wanted to break this she-mortal as he recognized her powers as the one who had challenged that of Saruman the White. Not only that, they had encountered not once but twice when she had somehow connected with the eye of the One. He wanted her power for she ridded him of his. He knew that the poison from the arrows would continue to surge through her and he could use that and the fires of Mount Doom to the fullest extent.

Cupping his hands together, he shot forth a bright orange whirlwind of energy that spiralled from the palm of his hand outward. Cosmos caught the action at the corner of her eye as she twirled her staff in front of her and called out, "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" It was the same powers given to her by Sailor ChibiChibi. It was a powerful attack and it was fairly effective.

As the orange flames and that of the silver beams found for domination, their wielders poured forth their energies into the attack. Since Cosmos had previously been injured, she fell short. In her stumble, the orange whirlwind surged and made contact with her body. She was flung backwards until she hit the rocky structure behind her. The energy still pulsated through her body as her back connected with the rough surface. She made an unceremonious drop to the ground. Her sailor scout was no longer white but charred to shreds. Her left glove was abandoned long ago and parts of her skirt were ripped in various places.

Cosmos painfully rolled herself to her right side, the only part of her body that was somehow left in better condition. Her back ached from the impact. Her stomach heaved painfully, as it took the direct hit from the Dark Lord's latest attack and from the earlier attacks of the flaming dragon. Her lungs fought for cleaner air but it inhaled and exhaled the fumes from inside Mount Doom. A headache had been formed, so loud that it distorted her vision. She shook her head slightly, only to aggravate the pounding of her head, but at least she could see the sight in front of her.

She was uncertain whether it was to her advantage or not, but she was Cosmos, the most powerful being in the universe. Sauron, on the other hand, was formed from all the dark energies of Middle Earth. His servants had loyally relinquished their powers for his uprising, almost as their last wish and sacrifice for all the evils that exist. Sauron had the powers of manipulation, when the One Ring was forged, to turn even the greatest of intentions to bend to his foul deeds. He was unrelentless in his attacks, leaving no room for recovery.

This time, he once again called upon the fires of Mount Doom. They answered his will, as various rings of fire was formed. They headed toward the fallen she-warrior on the ground and binded her hands, legs and chest firmly onto the ground. Her back screamed in agony at the rough treatment, sore it was as it once again hit the jagged surface. Fire seeped through the ground and formed a ring around the rock which she now laid upon. The piece was broken through as Sauron now lifted the rock from the surfaced and allowed it to hover in the air.

Cosmos now peered down upon the Dark Lord from the air, her eyes narrowed, even though she had no way to defend herself. Sauron was undeterred by the look from the female as he picked up the Celestial Staff. It burned in his hand for the weapon could sense the evil in him. He hissed as he clutched his hand but not before crushing the staff into two pieces and discarded the pieces into the fires below him. Cosmos winced and felt as a part of herself was broken as well. She was even more vulnerable before. Sauron began to levitate himself from the ground.

"Do you feel the pain, she-mortal? The path of the Morgul poison worked through your system but you can do nothing to stop its course. Soon you will feel cold, no matter how hot the flames may be. Your body will numb on impulse, until you feel nothing but more pain. You beg for warmth, but none will come."

She tried to tune out his voice, but she could not as he grabbed her chin was forced her to look into his eyes. Despite her protests and struggle, it was no use. "Yes, you know of what I speak. A warrior with the weight of the universe upon her shoulders, experiencing the trials and errors of the worlds, knowing that you can do nothing and everything to ease their pain. Their looks of pain speak for death, and their desire to leave their world behind, because you carry a great source of power. Your friends, what do you call them - the Sailor Scouts, died into saving you and to preserve your power. Their deaths are upon your hands. They too have abandoned you. The only solace that you have the constant cold, the loneliness and your own self."

He knew all this when he pierced into her eyes. In her weaken state, he had seen her fears, and her recent pasts. "And the Prince of Mirkwood, he too will abandon you when he chooses to leave Middle Earth. He may be an immortal but with so many years, you will be nothing but more than a fainted memory. You have nothing, only the sacred duty to watch as the universe drifts you by, age after age."

She knew that he had spoken true of her fears, the fear of loneliness and all the while, deep down, she had wanted the life of normalcy. Her friends had died to save her and that of the people of the 21st century. Her power was a curse, a cause of many destructions throughout the universe. She was tired of the loneliness and she wanted nothing more but to succumb to an end.

_Series of Flashback_

"One thing is constant is the act of duty that you have been entrusted as Princess, as Carrier, as Protector and as the Sovereign."

"The first moment upon that waterfall in Rivendell, there was completion even before I knew your name. I experienced a part of life that had never been privy to me. I admire your courage, your determination, your curiosity, your grace. The occasional moment when you let down the secluded barrier, I saw the vulnerability, the innocence, the friendship and the love that you held for Hobbits, Dwarves, Men and Elves alike."

"Destiny sets forth a duty for us to defend the world in which we live in. It is liked the river, always flowing but to where, only time could tell. We only know that it will continue to flow."

"Perhaps, it is destiny, our paths are intertwined: mine, Saurons and yours... perhaps it was all fated ..."

_End Flashback_

In her mind, she saw her journeys upon Middle Earth. The Dark Lord spoke of solitude, but it was part of her destiny, a duty that she must embraced as the ruler, protector and the mistress of the Imperium Silver Crystal. Her friends died for her because they believed in her and have faith in the world but most importantly, they have hope. For one last time, she made a wish upon the jewel, the Last Crown. 'I understand now, where I truly belong, as the saving grace of mankind.'

With that, a blazing shot of light was emitted from her broach. The Crystal worked its magic to relieve its Mistress from her fiery binds. Wings sprouted from her back as they supported her in the air. The light relieved the physical pain to a dull numbing sensation. Sauron's eyes mirrored his utter disbelief, for this was truly the power of Cosmos. "Cosmic Moon Power!"

_End of Chapter 23_

_

* * *

_

AN: The Celestial Staff mentioned here is the one that Cosmos carries with her in the manga. I took a lot of creative license in this chap, mostly because there isn't a lot about Cosmos out there and the description for Sauron was from the movie, so use your imaginations.

**angelwings6117**: I was a little worried about the scene switching myself, but I couldn't think of another way to portray the scene.

**koosei**: yup, his spirit is still alive, even with Saturn's attack. His loyal 'minions' has relinquish all of the powers in order to bring him back. Think of it this way, it is as though it is their last wish, to revive their master. Hopefully this chapter clarify it for you.

**Llamrei**: Hope you like the angst parts, maybe it will make up for the all the spelling errors / grammatical mistakes / uncreative fighting scenes. LoL

**Special thank you to **MidnightDragonShadow, Parasite Eve, Henio, rose, ejqHorseLady, Lady Light, Jypsee (Brenda-chan), JeRee for reviewing the fic.


	24. Realization

_Chapter 24: Realization_

Previously

With that, a blazing shot of light was emitted from her broach. The Crystal worked its magic to relieve its Mistress from her fiery binds. Wings sprouted from her back as they supported her in the air. The light relieved the physical pain to a dull numbing sensation. Sauron's eyes mirrored his utter disbelief, for this was truly the power of Cosmos. "Cosmic Moon Power!"

--oo--

Three words sent a ripple of aftershock through the failing infrastructure of Mount Doom. The dome which had previously shielded the two adversaries collapsed and pieces of terrain fell all around them. The magic of the Imperium Silver Crystal was evident by the pulsating light on the broach of the Sailor Scout. At that moment, even Lord Sauron was spellbound by the ethereal vision before him. It was rather alluring to the see the maiden engulfed in a silver glow, her clothes now replaced by a translucent material that hugged her curves. The eight point star upon her head throbbed in sync with the Crystal. The Dark Lord knew that this was the source of the Maiden's powers.

She whispered incoherently, but in reality, she was peaking in the ancient tongue of Lunarian, lost to many except to the royal monarch from the Moon. Some of the words were actually derived from the High Language of Quenya. However, Sauron could not possible know this, and he cared not. When he saw that the female before him was about to strike, so he lunged forward, hoping to wretch the Crystal from her.

So concentrated, Cosmos neglected to protect herself. A ball of energy began to form in between the palm of her two hands when suddenly, she felt a force advancing towards her. Her eyes snapped open and her head was lurched backwards as she felt her Crystal being forcefully ripped from her. It was the second time that she felt this sensation. The first was by Fiore, the alien possessed by the evils of the Kisenian Blossom (SMR movie). However, this time, the Crystal reacted violently to the hands of Sauron while the Morgul poison within her welcomed it. She had no control over her own self like somebody was stretching inside her body. Her chest constricted by the build-up energies inside of her. Her eight point star burned into her skull and she attempted to pull the hand away from her broach.

Electricity erupted on contact, still, Sauron hanged on. With his free hand, a dagger materialized and without a thought, he jabbed it through the right side of Cosmos. He twisted the weapon in his hand. Not holding in her screams, she let out a piercing cry. Sweat formed profusely. Her eyes clouded by tears of pain. Stung in agony, as her stomach heaved. Somehow, a burst of energy shot from the Crystal in defiance and Sauron was so startled that he forced his hand away. His hand was left with the imprint of the broach. He too, was drained of energy by the workings of the Crystal.

Cosmos began to hyperventilate. Luckily, the dagger had missed her stomach, but no doubt, the wound would be infected . She would continue to bleed internally if the dagger was not pulled out. On the other hand, she would die from the massive blood loss from the open wound. In either case, it was a lose-lose situation. Without a second thought, she bit down on her tongue as she wrapped her hands around the hilt of the dagger and pulled out the weapon. Blood flowed freely as it ran down her legs and she paid no heed to the sticky fluid, at least now, she would not have the nagging sensation of having a weapon inside her. Morgul poison was taking over her sense and her wings began to shed blackened feathers. Her head felt as though it was swimming and she fought for consciousness. She wielded her Crystal to heal slightly but strengthen her stamina and whatever willpower that she still possessed. She commanded herself to stay aloft.

Sauron recovered faster than the Moon Princess because the surrounding elements lent him strength. All of a sudden without warning, he hoped to finish her off. However, Cosmos had anticipated this and in fact, she was prepared. "Cosmic Moon Power," she called as she conjured her Lunarian sword. She gripped the weapon tightly in her hand, forgetting the injury in her shoulder. Sauron was caught off guard by the sword that was wrought with the magic of the Crystal and that of the incantation the Cosmos had uttered earlier. She aimed for his head but in a shuffle, he held a firm grip around her neck.

No, she was too close to be defeated. Still fuelled by Cosmetic energies, she pulled the Uranian blade from her subspace pocket and plunged it into his side. Then without hesitation but with the perfect precision and grace, she ran her blade into his heart. Out of shock and impulse, he took a hold of her wrist. At that moment, all the boulders that they somehow had managed to dodge or missed, one struck Cosmos in the back. As she fell, she was pulled down by Sauron's grip on her. The Dark Lord uttered in his dying breaths, "I shall destroy you yet ... she-Mortal."

"I care not, for you shall die by my blade."

Both convictions ran true, for Sauron himself had lost too much in his last attempts. The Maiden made true of her word as her magic was spent and blood still flowed from her many wounds. The poison in her had taken over any physical assertions. She felt her spirit leaving her body behind but in her mind, she was content for she had not failed this time. Her renewed understanding made her 'sacrifice' that much more meaningful for she would leave the world with hope. She had fulfilled destiny's plan for her but instilling a second chance into the hands of the survivors of Middle Earth.

In a flash of purple and green, she closed her eyes and uttered a phrase ...

--oo--

The skies around them seemed to darken still if that was still possible. At times, there were a series of lightning from where the Dark Towers were situated. Those looking beyond the Dark Lands prayed for the safety of one Lady Serenity. Out of the blue, Legolas felt a jolt as his hands which went up to his head. His body shook uncontrollably as the pounding in his head attempted to swallow him whole. He struggled as each breath that he took became labourious and tortured his lungs. He was crouched in such a fetal position that others did not know how to approach him.

Only Aragorn dared to venture to help the Elven Prince. However, as the Man put his hands around the Elf's shoulder, his body reacted in a similar fashion. Aragorn closed his eyes hoping to wield away the pain. His legs buckled from underneath him as he sank on top of the Elf and succumbed into unconsciousness.

--oo--

Legolas opened his eyes, still glazed as he tried to register where he was. No longer was he at the fields of the Great Battle, but he found himself inside the very fortress of Mount Doom. What was peculiar was that the fire balls and boulders was suspended in mid air. The Elf was compelled to move away for fear pieces from the structure would fall upon him. Even the fires of Mount Doom that would usually churn remained motionless.

"Never would I find myself here," said a voice beside him. Legolas was slightly startled but he relaxed when he recognized that to be Aragorn.

"Inside Mount Doom," the Man continued, "only some time before Frodo and Sam had escaped from here. Isildur himself had been in this very caverns. Yet, everything is as still as a snapshot taken in a moment of time."

"I do not understand it either, _mellon nin_," answered the Elf.

"That is because I have stopped time," replied a voice from behind.

The two whipped around and gasped at the site of Serena who had reverted from her Cosmos incarnation. Her blond hair was unrivalled and clung to her like a second skin. Deep gashes ran down the side of her arms and thigh. Both Legolas and Aragorn could count every wound on her body that she was taken from the battle. Her dress was comparable to the colour of rich wine, mostly from the blood loss from her stomach. Without Aragorn's expertise in healing, they could see that she was much too pale, and there was a part around her neck that was particular discoloured. It was around the area where Sauron had held her.

Legolas immediately ran toward her but she raised her hand up in alarm to stop him in his tracks, "No, you cannot touch me," she cried desperately.

"Why ... how can you ask me to do this ..."

Her face softened in apology to the Elven Prince. "I have committed a forbidden act in stopping time. The Sailor Scout of Time, Sailor Pluto shall perish after uttering this command."

"And you?" asked Aragorn.

"I never told you why I came to Middle Earth," she said, ignoring the question for the moment.

Her voice was so soft that even Legolas struggled to hear her with his Elven hearing and it was even harder for Aragorn, though he had grown up with Elves.

"My friends and I fought in a battle under the pretense very much like this one. Chaos sought to destroy and take over the entire universe by stealing the very life source of its people, mainly Sailor Scouts. Chaos came to Earth because of the power that I hold, a rare sort of purity quite desirable to those who seek world domination. I had sealed Chaos into the hearts of the people. My friends was lost in the process, for they sacrificed themselves to protect and retain that peace for the people of that dimension. I made a wish in search of a place where I belong. The Crystal brought me to Middle Earth for its origins was here. Lunarians were a group of Elves that were first driven out by the Dark Forces of Middle Earth, so in fact, Lunarians were once Elves."

Their shock was evident but before either of them could interrupt, she continued. "I realized that destiny bids me to fight for the future of the people. No matter how grim, there is always hope like my friends who chose to sacrifice themselves for peace. I too belong in the hearts of the people, forever alive in their memory. Whether or not I used Pluto's attack, I shall perish along with Lord Sauron."

She felt the effects of the spell waning but she strained and begged Cronus himself for more time. Both Aragorn and Legolas wanted to say something but they were too caught up in the moment to do so. The female before them seemed to age another hundred years but she was still in the body comparable to a eighteen year old human.

"You were right, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Our destinies were intertwined. Do not hesitate and never doubt the strength inside you. You have great wisdom to lead the people of Middle Earth. I fight for hope, _Estel_." He looked at her, surprised by the Elvish word that she had used. She smiled knowingly, "Legolas once told me," she answered his unspoken question.

At the mention of his name, the Elf could not help to utter a choke cry. "I made a promise," he said, "now I doubt I can keep my word."

They were both tempted to rush to each other, but that would break the spell. "Do not despair, please Legolas. I shall always be a part of you. Remember, I put a bit of my magic in your bow and it shall sing in my memory."

"Then I shall shoot a thousand arrows and a thousand more each day to keep you near."

"Middle Earth still needs you, as do your friends. Live for hope, Legolas and for each new day that life brings."

"My days will be darkened without you."

Her eyes glazed, betraying all her longing. "The spell shall end soon. I must teleport you both back. My body is exhausted from the blood loss and no longer can my magic sustained me even if I could survive the Morgul poison inside me. I leave knowing that Middle Earth has a real chance. I shall miss you, my friends, please make the others understand. Legolas, the light lies within your memories and my love will never falter as long as you have hope. I am with you always in spirit."

She blew a kiss to him and both Man and Elf felt the pull of consciousness. Legolas caressed a part on his cheek and whispered, "You grant me strength, Serenity. I shall fight to keep that hope alive for you."

He did not know whether he spoke this out loud or merely in his mind, but nonetheless, she could finally rest from her duties.

--oo--

Time resumed its course as both Sauron and Cosmos plummeted into the depths of Mount Doom. On impact, silver and gold erupted, beams shot outwards. A single beacon from the tower shot up into the darkened skies. There was a break in the skies as silver rain fell. Both Legolas and Aragorn were awaken by the soft sprays. They knew it was a sign of renewal and way to mark the sacrifice of the Moon Princess for hope.

"The structure of Mount Doom has crumbled," remarked Eomer. The soldier of the Mark felt that he had been cleaned by the downpour. Though he could not explain the phenomenon, he knew it was the magic of a certain Lady.

"Yes, as it is as she had said ... for hope ...a new day ..." whispered Legolas with a faraway look on his face.

He made no other comments as he went off on his own, ignoring the eyes who followed his abrupt departure. Nobody could blame him and none followed him, no matter how much they wanted to. Aragorn only hoped that his friend made good on his promise and not fall into despair.

"The lass is not coming back," stated Gimli. His words seemed to put reality into perspective. He shook his head and turned in the direction of where the Elf had ran off, "This will tear that Elf from the inside. He shall place all blame upon himself."

"She sacrificed herself because she had faith in Middle Earth, when all seemed to fail. It was her destiny and even in her final moments, she thought of her friends. You shall be revered always in our memories, Crown Daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon, Monarch of the Silver Millennium, Serena Tsukino, Lady Serenity, Protector of the Last Crown, lover of all humanity. On this day, I Aragorn, son of Arathorn take this pledge as the Ruler of Men in the name of peace."

He unleashed his sword as it glittered in the sunlight. The rain stopped and the sun rays came forth to bless him in his pledge. All onlookers realized that Serena had heard him as well.

_End of Chapter 24_

_

* * *

_

I can't believe that I can update so quickly. I think it is the feeling of the fic coming to an end, with only one more chapter to go. I am already penning the next one. The feeling is almost surreal. Yes, this is the ending that I had always envisioned from the very beginning. What did you think about it?

Also, I just want to take a moment to thank all my reviewers and make note that I revised the last chap for easier reading. No major changes, just a lot of spelling and grammar proof reads.

**GemJewel**: Hopefully this chapter will answer some of those questions. If not, hopefully the next one will bring some sort of resolution.

**ejqHorseLady**: Thank you for your review. I am so sorry to have spell your name wrong. I did revise the last chap and I have corrected my mistake.

**JeRee**: lol. I know it was a cliff but I did update asap. Hope you liked this chap.

**MidnightDragonShadow**: I think this chap will answer your questions. Yes, she is Cosmos and she herself truly embraced that destiny.

**messiah of fate**: Thank you so much! I think you were the 200th reviewer...

**Llamrei**: begins a tug of war fighting for Leggy I don't think so, Legolas is mine and besides, who's older. Yup that's what I thought ... Revise the last chapter and hopefully this one is slightly better but no guarantees. LoL. Hyperness IS fun!

**Special thanks also goes to** Crystal-Winter, Lady Light, Parasite Eve, Henio, koosei. You are all very kind to have reviewed. Some of your compliments about the last chap being one of the best were very much appreciated. Keep reading and don't forget to r/r.


	25. Namarie

_Chapter 25: Namarie_

For three days, Legolas had not been seen at the camp. Even though, none spoke of his absence aloud, it was certainly noted by all of the them. Gimli had taken it as his personal mission to watch for the Elf's return. Though the Dwarven warrior respected the Elf's privacy, he kept muttering about the folly of one Elf taking all the blame. The Dwarf kept his vigil but he did not hesitate to lend his assistance whenever it was needed.

Arrangements had to be made to gather the corpse. Eomer had sent for his sister earlier on, while doing his best to sustain some sort of order. Aragorn had taken upon his kingly role and was seeing to the wounded along with some of the expert healers. The four Hobbits were about but were under the vigilant watch of the White Wizard. Gimli suspected that the Istari had wanted to reassure himself that all was well.

Only at night, they would hear singing that permeate through the air. The songs were in Sindarin though few understood the language, it was evident that it was the Elven's Prince tribute to the Moon Princess. The words changed as the melody reflected the Elf's every emotion: despair, hopeful, loss, longing. The Elf's voice was truly enchanting as the songs reached the deepest chasms of their hearts and all mourned alongside the Elf. Many of Legolas' companions feared that he would succumb to grief and die of a broken heart. At least the singing brought them some reassurances that the Elf was near.

"I like Legolas' singing. It is most unfortunate that I don't understand it," remarked Pippin. It was innocent really, and he didn't really expect an answer.

"The Elf-Prince sings of the fall of the Dark Lord and the Bearer of Peace, my young Took," replied Gandalf.

The members of the Fellowship along with Eomer was sitting around the fire. Aragorn signed, hoping to relieve some of his tension. His worries was more evident at the mention of the Elf's name. Aragorn had fought the urge to look for Legolas and bring him to his senses. At the same time, he sympathesized with the pain that the Elf must be feeling. The sacrifice lies on the same pretense as Arwen who had forsaken her own immortality for love. Serenity had sacrificed her life for all of Middle Earth. This time, there seemed no way of her coming back and Aragorn feared that it would be the fall of the Woodland Prince. Now, Aragorn clung to the Elven song and hope that somehow Legolas would learn to live again. He must ... and Aragorn vowed to stand by the Elf's said if needed.

"My lord?" inquired Eomer.

Aragorn had unconsciously stirred the cup in his hand and starring off. At the sound of Eomer's voice, he turned but said nothing, instead he began to translate the Silvan Song that Legolas had begun to sing

--oo--

_The crowd erupts as the titans collide_

_What was about to occur the female despised_

_Forced to fight for others joy_

_Not allowed to leave unless one was destroyed_

_With swords quite blunt form continuous wear_

_The scorn from his lips she could never repair_

_The praise of the crowd was not for her_

_Laughter and disgrace, a deathly lure_

_Against brute strength she was left wanting_

_But the speed of her movements were ever so taunting_

_With a gleam in her eyes of murderous passion_

_She let forth a series of strikes in varying succession_

_He stepped to his left and slipped on his right_

_A hairs breath too close to a well placed strike_

_She faked for a swipe and went for a lunge_

_Watching his face as her sword did plunge_

_With two swords in hand she went for his head_

_Watching as he hit the ground, inevitably dead_

_She looked on with a smirk gracing her lips_

_Observing the body as it continued to twitch_

_She eased her stance and lowered her gaze_

_What she just accomplished left none un-amazed_

_Her eyes spoke of sorrow and untimely regret_

_The first time she took a life she would not forget_

_Her body was beaten along with her swords_

_The sting from her wounds she all but ignored_

_She looked at his head and how he was saved_

_Knowing this would happen to all those enslaved_

None spoke when Aragorn reached the last stanza and the Elf's song was heard no more. With that Aragorn rose and followed the general direction of the voice. Gimli had wanted to follow as well, but Gandalf intervened. "I understand your concern, Master Dwarf, but something transpired that only the two can resolve. However, I have complete faith that you will be there for either or both of them when they are ready."

--oo--

Legolas had settled himself among the refuge of the trees. The foliage was so dense that even the most experienced of trackers would have quite a feat to decipher his trail. The Elf Prince did not wish to be found and the trees had sensed his distress and they tried somehow to lend him strength. Legolas did the only thing that brought him some comfort and that was to sing. His voice carried by the night breeze and resonated throughout the forest.

When he finished the last song, one depicting the strength and of her ... he could not bring himself to say her name. In his mind, he was left with the last image of her, scar-ridden body, dress tainted with her blood. He tried to conjure up a happier memory, the first time that they met, the sensation of her lips upon his, but it was in vain. He heard not of her voice or her whimsical laughter. He felt that he had failed her somehow. She fought alone and died alone and he could not bring himself to say goodbye.

--oo--

Aragorn knew not whether he was going in the right direction, but the stars were merciful. It seemed that even the moon was bound to lead him to the Elf Prince. The trees revealed the path to him for they knew that he came to save the Elven Prince. Suddenly, he heard soft crying from above and Man was not surprised that Legolas sought refuge so high from the ground.

"_Mellon nin_," he spoke softly.

Legolas turned at the familiar Elvish and he was not surprised to see the Man there. However, he did wonder how Aragorn had so easily tracked him. Legolas said nothing and instead turned his head upward. He just wanted to be alone and suffered in solitude. He felt himself enveloped in darkness, deprived of light.

Then when Aragorn attempted to climb up, Legolas, out of decency and concern for his friend jumped down in a swift and fluid movement. The two friends then sat in a comfortable silence until Legoals got up and starred upon the Moon from the clearing. "You know, she could charm Moon rays." Aragorn knew that 'she' was Serena, but he only waited for Legolas to continue.

"One night, we stow away from the rest of the camp and we were together rather blissfully, without any burdens or duties. Then she was caught in the moonlight and a great spectacle of beauty erupted ... it was as though all of Arda had decided to grace us with its presence. "

He stopped and starred at the Human. "Estel, I can't remember her voice, or her laughter. All I see is her blood ... and I failed her ... failed to protect her ..."

Aragorn had rarely seen the Elf openly expressed his emotions. Legolas had always been strong, throughout their travels of the Fellowship. It was the Elven Prince who was resilient to the bitter elements and defied death. Legolas was a warrior but now his shield was down with his eyes clouded with stubborn tears. Aragorn held Legolas as a father to a son and merely whispered, "No, Legolas, you have not failed her. Lady Serena was a warrior, she knew what path fate has dealt her. She had your love even in death and held your image when she came to past. She loved life too much and she would not bear to see you thus. She is the Moon Princess as she is in every raindrop and moon beams."

Aragorn starred at the Elf from arms length and said determinedly, "She lives in the memories of all those she has touched. She is both wisdom and innocence. Your mind may not see her but your heart will have her image forever engraved. Do not give into the grief for Serena could not bear it so. She had opened her heart to strangers and fought for love and justice. Her spirit is never far."

His words brought the Elf out of his saddened state but Aragorn knew that it would be long before the wound will fade but never forgotten with time. Together, they returned to the camp and all welcomed the two into the circle around the fire. Legolas smiled slightly at the Hobbits who began to engage him in a tale about, none other than, food. Gimli bellowed about the great feasts at the Dwarven realm. The rest only shared a look as they observed the scene in merriment.

--oo--

They left for Minas Tirith the next day and as always Gimli rode with Legolas. At times, Legola fell into deep thoughts and his stance emitted a state of melancholy. The Dwarf would place one hand upon the Elf's shoulder and said, "We are here for you, laddie."

Legolas knew what Gimli was trying to say, "Thank you, Elf-friend."

The Elven Prince had taken it upon himself to tell Lady Eowyn about the fate of Serena. Eomer had stopped him earlier and said, "If Lady Serenity is in the highest regards of my sister, Lord Aragorn and yourself, then I am certain that she is indeed one with the purest heart. I grieve for your lost, though I did not know her well. However, I doubt the Lady would be please to see the weight that you carry upon yourself. Do not succumb to the grief, Master Elf but live for hope."

Eomer clasped the Elf and nodded his consent for Legolas to see his sister. Legolas realized how transparent his emotions were but at the same time, he realized just how much Serena had touched the lives of the people of Middle Earth.

--oo--

As for the Lady of Rohan, she had embraced him as he was in the middle of his account. Faramir had left them earlier to give them some privacy but it was clear that the Steward was saddened by the loss. In the end, Legolas had said, "I apologized, Lady Eowyn for I had clearly forgotten of your hurts."

"No, Master Elf, it is I who is indebted to you. Your hurt seems far graver. The pains of the heart is better healed once it is shared. Winter has passed for me and I ..."

She stopped then as if she had just remember something. She went to the stand beside her bed and retrieved an object. Taking the right hand of the Elf, she tenderly placed the object in his palm and wrapped his fingers around it. Legolas starred questionably at it before turning to face Eowyn.

"Lady Serena was like a dear sister to me. In the short time, she had touched my heart in more ways than one. This Star Locket was hers and she gave it to me in hopes that I may somehow learn to trust in the intuitions of the heart. I am certain that it will give you strength."

Legolas was speechless as he held the Lunarian relic in his hand but his silence spoke his thanks for some sort of remembrance from the Moon Princess. His mind was muddled when he took leave of Lady Eowyn.

--oo--

Once again, he found solitude underneath the moonlight. There were few trees about but the stars twinkled above him. He clutched the Star Locket in one hand and with the other, he flipped it open. Legolas released the breath that he did not know he was holding as he felt himself washed by the soft instrumental melodies. He felt complete for the first time since her death.

"There is another way that I can keep my promise to you, Serenity." In his eyes, she saw Serena smiling at him, and each moment that they shared flashed before him to the most vivid of details. His heart felt as if it would burst, and he no longer held back his tears at seeing her in front of him.

"I realize where I belong ..." he whispered to the vision.

--oo--

The next morning, Aragorn and Gimli found Legolas in a small clearing away from the camp. The Elf's eyes were closed but as the two friends reached to wake him, they met a lifeless body. In one of his hand, the Elven Prince was clutching his bow with the essence of Cosmos woven into the bow string and the Star Locket. The other held the blood stained blade, one that Aragorn immediately recognized as one of the Prince's. However, underneath the blade was a piece of parchment on which the Elven Prince had wrote out the words to the song that Aragorn had translated only a few nights before. Aragorn cried for the loss of his friend as he read the words that accompanied the song.

"_To my friends, _

_I write this with the most burdened of hearts. I realized as I sat beneath the stars that I do not belong here. Though all of you have tried to offer comfort, I can find no solace when a part of myself is gone. I have experienced death once, only to be revive when a part of Cosmos, her starseed was shared with me. _

_I live only to sustain hope and peace upon the people of Middle Earth but that has already been achieved. Aragorn, you shall lead the people, your people into the new age. I have faith in you, mellon nin, my brother. I shall stand with you in spirit._

_Gimli, Elf-friend, your friendship shall bring hope in rebuilding the friendship of Elves and Dwarves. You trust that our story will be passed along for many generations to come._

_Gandalf, even your greatest counsel would not deter me from this path. Please try to understand._

_To the Hobbits, I leave you with the words of my songs. Sing it with reverence and as I assure that the memory of the fall of the Dark Lord and Maiden from the Moon would not be forgotten._

_To Eomer, Faramir, I would for a chance to know you as brothers, but,still, you have given me hope for the future of Middle Earth. Revive the former glory of Men ..._

_To Eowyn, please take the bow and Star Locket for no longer need them where I'll be ... _

_I found strength knowing that our story, the trials of the Fellowship shall never be forgotten. I am comforted though I cannot bear living when my heart is at a loss. I am sorry, truly ... Namarie for I see her now ..."_

--oo--

Aragorn, son of Arathorn returned to the fortress of the White City bearing the lifeless body of Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood. By his side was Gimli, son of Gloin who held an Elven bow, a stained Elven blade and a Star Locket. They were met by the others from the former Fellowship along with Eomer, Eowyn and Faramir. Their reactions varied but deep down, none was extremely surprised at this outcome. They knew that Legolas only truly belong with the fallen Moon Princess.

The letter was passed among them. Each incessant tear that fell, was a vow to keep their story alive for many generations to come by Hobbits, Men and Dwarfs. Hope strengthened them and peace was imminent. It was slightly bittersweet that it is only in death that two souls, two destinies were finally relieved and granted salvation.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_AN: Stay tuned for the EPILOGUE!_

Omg, the story has come to end. Would you believe me if I tell you this is not the ending that I had envisioned? Seriously, if you guys want me to write an alternate ending or something, leave me a review or flame me or something ... please let me know what you think.

Thank you to all my reviewers that I have stuck with this fic from beginning to end. Special thank you to **Llamrei** for the 'song' that was used in this chap is actually a poem called "Freedom's Cost" written by her. She has so graciously let me use it. Here's a link for it and some of her other works. http/ to address the reviews from the last chap. **Special thank you goes to** rstarbreeze, Silver Mystic, Koldy ... and any silent readers out there.

**Jypsee (Brenda-chan)**: tear thank you so much for your review. It was so heartfelt, so glad that you enjoyed the fic so much.

**Callisto Star**: aww Calli, you're back. Thanks you so much for reviewing my fic. more tears and pass along a box of kleenex

**Jenn:** Don't worry ... keep reading.

**Llamrei**: Thank you so much for 'lending' me your poem. Poor Leggy (no longer available in the market) ... but pls don't give me that evil eye cuz like I said, this wasn't the ending that I envisioned many many months before.

**ejqHorseLady**: Awww, thanks so much. Hopefully this chap kept you spellbound as well!

**Henio**: I don't know about Legolas being yours... lol ... I think we can all give him a big giant group hug or something! What did you think of the ending?

**MidnightDragonShadow**: Only Sauron & Serena end up plummeting into Mount Doom. Basically before she fell into fiery chasm, she stopped time using Pluto's attack. During that time freeze, she transported both Legolas and Aragorn to say her last goodbyes. When the spell broke, Serena & Sauron continued their decend. Hope that clarify things

**JeRee:** blush Hopefully I got you absorbed until the very end.

**Kitoky:** passes more tissue don't cry, save your tears until the very end.


	26. Epilogue

**Author Notes**: After reading and revising the entire story, from beginning to end, I realize that there was a few discrepancy with Tolkien. Noting the time when I first wrote this story, I was only introduced to the world of Lotr by Peter Jackson's theatrical rendition. Now, a few years later, with a bit more knowledge of Middle Earth and its denizens, I hope that you will enjoy this epilogue which will tie up a few loose ends for _Truly Belong_.

* * *

**Truly Belong**

_Epilogue_

A lone figure emerged from the shadows, to bathe in the moon rays that penetrated through the clouds that illuminate the tallest towers of Minas Tirith. It was a full moon and he allowed himself to be caressed by the serenity of the night. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, now formerly crowned as King Elessar Telcontar, ruler of all free people of the West, stood in solitude, gazing outwards. The coronation was magnificent, but in his mind, he could not but dwell on the losses which brought him to the throne.

The people of Middle Earth did not truly understand how precarious their lives had been, how close they came to be the servants of the Dark Lord. Yet, there were few who did but even fewer who understood the significance of that loss. Aragorn sighed into the moonlight.

"What thoughts trouble you this night, Elendil's heir?"

Aragorn was startled but was unalarmed as he turned and bowed slightly to greet Galadriel, the Lady of the Golden Woods. With a swish of her gown, she stood gracefully beside him. The moonlight reflected upon her ring, one wrought of mithril. So bright, it glistened in the twilight.

"You seek not the peace from the Evenstar but upon stars that shine no more."

"I count myself blessed to be the presence of Arwen Undomiel for she had bear her heart to a mortal Man such as I. Yet ..."

"Your heart is troubled, guilt-ridden for this happiness."

'How could he not?' Middle Earth had lost something precious that day, more precious than the Ring of Power but the power of everlasting loves.

"You mourn the death of Legolas Thranduilion," she stated.

Aragorn closed his eyes in reminiscence. He had carried the Elven Princes' body back to the citadel. The Elf was bestowed the honour that rival the greatest Kings as a friend, as a fallen comrade. Aragorn recalled the anguish in Thranduil's eyes when he arrived with the missive from Mirkwood. Legolas had left parting words for the Elven monarch and whatever words passed remained with the correspondents themselves. The twin blades from the Prince was returned and placed reverently in Thranduil's hands. What mistrust that the Elven King harboured against Men and Dwarves was replaced with mutual admiration and love for the Prince.

Then, there was the funeral. Legolas' body was placed upon the pyre and the fires burned releasing his fea to the Halls of Mandos. The Elf die, not from battle but rather from grief. He mourned deeply the loss of Lady Serenity, Sovereign of the White Moon, Guardian of the Imperium Silver Crystal, Carrier of the Last Crown. They were lovers who sought solace and comfort in each other, hoping to find reprieve in their respective duties. Their relationship was not based on physical attractions but the light of their souls. They were brought to deliverance when the Moon Maiden had sacrificed herself in her attack against Lord Sauron as they plunged in the fiery chasms of Mount Doom. It was this that Middle Earth survived.

Aragorn reopened his eyes to see Lady Galadrel peering at him with her omniscient eyes.

"Did you foresee such a fate?" he asked almost childishly.

The Lady raised her brows and tilted her head sideways in such a manner that resembled Lord Elrond's stance when he questioned the wrongdoings of his sons. "The mirror shows many paths, things that were ... things that are ... and things that have not yet come to pass. It foreshadows the downfall of Middle Earth, yet, it still stands. Each decision leads us to a different path, a different outcome. The future is not etched in stone, Elessar."

"I wish to have said goodbye to him..."

"And bear to let him go?"

Aragorn bit his bottom lip at this but he knew that this was the truth. He would not have the strength to let the Elf go, nor could Gimli, or Eowyn, the Hobbits ... Legolas knew them too well.

"Legolas wished for hope during your reign, _Estel_."

"And, she would have spoken likewise."

"Certainly, no truer words was spoken, Aragorn, for they were in love!"

Aragorn turned sharply at this. Galadriel spoke as if she was a young elvellon experiencing her first love. She allowed herself a smile, the enigmatic one which intrigued Gimli, Gloin's son upon their first meeting.. Of course, she had noted the fleeting glances, the innocent touches that the royal couple had bestowed on each other during their stay in Lorien. She had once caught them in amongst the mallorn trees, gazing towards the sky, speaking of loving nothings to each other's ears. They constructed their own sanctuaries, sacred against the dangers around them. They were simply Legolas and Serena, free of titles and burdens which fate had placed upon their shoulders.

"Do you recall the gifts which I gave the Fellowship upon the departure from Lorien?"

"Certainly, Lady." Aragorn was surprise at the seemingly-random question but knowing Galadriel, there was certainly no coincidence for any of her inquiries.

"She desired nothing, but I gave Serenity these parting words, the gift of finding her heart's greatest desire during the hour of need."

"Do you think that she has?" he asked expectantly, like a child who was waiting for his long-wished-for yuletide gift.

"His fea would eventually be freed from Mandos and joined those in Valinor, but for ultimate path of Lady Serenity, it is not my decree but that of her destiny. Hope resonates, even with the death of each star. Look."

She pointed to the distant skies, the myriad of mahogany, blue, and silver tones. There in the full moon, a shooting star streamed passed. Aragorn wondered briefly of the journey of the Last Crown as it willfully sought for a new destination, bringing hope to the first Lunarians upon the Moon. Perhaps, this was the remnants of that purity.

At that thought, he was strangely tranquil. He would live on, with the love of his life, with the support of Faramir as his Steward and his friends, Gimli, Eomer, Eowyn, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo. He was blessed many times over, to be alive to see the dawn of the Fourth Age, the Age of Men. "_Hannon le, mellon_. May your hearts be at peace." With these words, he blew a kiss hoping that it would carry to the hearts of Legolas and Serenity.

He bowed, taking his leave of Galadriel who watched his retreating back until she turned to gaze outwards toward the full moon. The night breeze wove through the calmness of the night, ruffling her dress and her golden tresses. She shall depart of the West, simply as Galadriel but even without Elven magic, in her heart, she had hopes ... She smiled knowingly into the night before mouing into the shadows.

Elves were described as the children of the stars. Always they will sought comfort in their illuminance. Even in their Elven dreams, their eyes remained partly opened, gazing upwards. She too, was part of this creation, as Cosmos, the lone scout who had been reincarnated many times over as its guardian, as its saviour. She was its defender of love and justice. Hope could never extinguish for the emergence of the universe is from a single cauldron. Always, with the death of each ephemeral twilight, another will be reborn to find a place where they truly belong in the course of this world.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

Now, this is officially done. I hope you enjoy this little journey with me. I like to end the fic on a hopeful note because the end of chap 25 was too angsty. Reread this fic because I did make changes to them. Nothing drastic but I think it's a lot easier to read now. It is very exhausting to write such a long fic but in any case, I would like to extend my thank yous again to all those readers out there, both old and new.

I would let you know that the chances of doing something more with this fic (ie. sequel) would be slim to none. What occurs after remains as the imagination of the reader.

Currently, I have been writing a series of one-shots, focussing on Legolas and Faramir in the Lotr universe. As well, I do periodically write GW/SM fics. You're welcome to check those out. Anyways, thank you once again and I hope to see you in some of my future endeavours. Much love from Eyes-of-Pearl!


End file.
